Screaming in the Dark
by brico978
Summary: Thana Rayne Tomes. She loved the sound of that. It felt so good after all these years to finally know who she was. What her name was. It has been six years sense Thana lost her memories and was found wondering around in a Boston police department. She finds her birthfather who had no idea she even existed. He lives in a town called Beacon Hills. Is she ready for all that awaits?
1. Prologue

Thana lied what she thought was a normal life growing up in the foster system. Moving around a lot. Never staying to long in one place. That was until one week ago when she was watching the news.

There was a reporter interviewing an FBI agent. She was asking him about a bunch of murders apparently that were committed by a bunch of samurais in scary silver masks. In some town called Beacon Hills.

There was something familiar about him. She could not put her finger on it. Until it hit her all at once. She got up and ran to her room. She grabbed one of the two only things she owned. A picture of a young couple. On the back it said mom and dad. This picture and the locket she wore around her neck, that she had never been able to open where the only thing on her the night she was found.

She wondered into a police station in Boston Ma, not knowing anything except she was ten and her birthday. November seventh. Until a few days ago she did not even know her name. She was just Jane Doe. That's what they called her when they found her and when she had the chance to change it she chose not to. It did not matter she knew her name now. It is Thana Rayne Towne. It was perfect; it felt like home to her. She could not believe she did not just guess it before.

Remembering that night when she watched the news report. She ran back into the living room with her picture and held it up to the TV. He was a lot younger in the picture but there was no denying that it was the same man. She looked at his name on the screen,

"That's my dad." She said. "Agent Rafael McCall."

It took her a while to convince her case worker that she was not crazy. Once she gave in and contacted Agent McCall all it took was one look at the picture attached to the email for him to book the next flight to Boston.

Once he landed her wanted a paternity test of course. Thana was a little upset that he did not just except her but it's been sixteen years so she was not that surprised. Once the test results came back telling them what Thana knew. She was his daughter. He made some calls and found her birth certificate. That's how she found out her name was Thana Rayne Towne. She wondered why her mother did not give her, her father's last name.

He told her it must have been because they were not together. Not really. He ashore her over and over again that he did not even know her mother was pregnant. She did not know if she believed him or not. That was until he told her that when he and her mom where together he was married. That there relationship ended shortly after he found out his wife was pregnant. Which added up. His son her half-brother Scott was a year older then her. Her mom must have found out she was pregnant after her broke it off. Right after and never bothered to tell him.

She did not know what his family would think of her. She knew that they did not know about her yet. Agent McCall thought it would be better to do this in person. She did not know what awaited her in Beacon Hills but she was excited to find out.


	2. Chapter One

We arrived in town a few hours ago. We were in Agent McCall's condo. I mean dad. He told me to call him dad. The condo was nice. Nothing special. It consisted of a small kitchen with a bar/counter that separated it from the entry way. Directly in front of the kitchen was a small living room. The back wall was a screen door that opened to a small patio and back yard. There was nothing out there. To the left of the living room was the master bedroom that belonged to my dad. To the right of the living room was a hall way that lead behind the other rooms. Down the hall was the only bathroom and the guest bedroom.

I assumed the guest room was intended for Scott to stay when he visited. By the look of the room I think I was the first person to stay in this room. Coming from someone who up until now had no family I found it very sad Scott did not visit his dad. I don't know what happened between then but I was shore I was not going to make it any better.

There was a nose behind me and I turned to see my dad standing in the door way to my room. I stopped putting my clothes away and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry I have to leave you alone on your first night here." He told me for the thousand time. He set up a dinner with Melissa so he could tell her about well me.

"I just need to do this tonight sense you're starting school tomorrow."

"It's fine. I get it. Go you're going to be late." I told him,

"Ok I took out the menus and left you money on the counter. Get your self-anything you want." He told me before walking out of my room. I fallowed him to the front door.

"Okay lock up after I leave and stay inside until I get back." He told me.

"Yes I know. We have gone over this." I told him.

It was strange I was not used to people actually caring about me.

"Okay good bye." He said then closed the door.

I walked over to the counter to see that he left me forty bucks.

_How much does he think I eat?_

I asked myself. As I chuckled softly. I quickly ordered a small pizza from the first menu I saw. It was around ten dollars. They told me it would take thirty minutes.

_Good._

"That gives me plenty of time."

I grabbed my brown leather jacket and throw it on over my black tang top. I don't know why it's not cold here. I guess its just habit it's a lot colder in Boston. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good for someone who did not have much clothes. My black tang top was tucked into my heavy blue jean shorts. My legs were covered by black fish net tights. I had on my favorite ankle length back boots with a thick heal.

I desperately tried to tame my wild black hair. I quickly gave up and threw it up into a high pony. I never wore any make up. I never knew what to do considering one of my eyes was blue and the other green.

I grabbed my oversized black bag and made my way out the front door.


	3. Chapter Two

I quickly ran across the street to the little store that was across the street. I walked in and the store was deserted. The only one in the store was a creepy guy that stood behind the counter. He was tall and lanky. Bald and had brown teeth.

_Ewww. _Was all I could think.

I walked up to the counter. I herd the bell over the door ring but did not look. The guy behind the counter was staring at me and smiling in a crazy kind of way.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes I would like a pack of Newport's." I told him.

He looked me over not shore if he believed I was old enough. Which I wasn't. I was only sixteen.

"I'm going to need to see some id." He told me.

I reached into my bad and pulled out my fake id and handed it to the man.

He looked it over. I was not worried I have used it a million times.

"Boston?" He asked.

"Yep just moved here." I told him.

"Here you go miss." He said as he handed me the pack.

I handed him the money my dad left for me on the counter and shoved the pack into my purse.

I turned around and nearly bumped rite into someone else. He was standing so close. All I could see was grey. My eyes were level with some ones chest. I pulled my eyes off of his massive chest and looked up until my eyes found his face. He was very intense looking. He was looking at me with strange look on his face. His eyes were scrunched as if he was trying to think something through. He looked sort of angry. His strong square jaw that was covered in stubble was tense as if he was grinding his teeth. And his hazel green eyes seemed to be looking rite into my soul.

He just stood there. Not moving. Towering over me, staring down at me. He was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I told him as I tried to push him out of my way.

I could not help but notice how rock hard his body was. I had absolutely no luck pushing him out of the way. He just stood there unmoved giving me the same look he was before I tried to push him. So I just squeezed my way around him.

"Ass" I called back as I made my way out the door.

I quickly made my way out the door and ran across the street. The pizza man was standing at the door pressing the buzzer for my condo.

_How long was I in tat store for?_

"Sorry about that." I told the guy. "I was across the street."

"That's okay" He said.

He handed me the pizza and I gave him his money. I opened the door before heading inside I took one last look across the street. He was standing there. Across the street staring at me. I quickly flicked him off and then walked into my house. Hoping that I never saw that man again.


	4. Chapter Three

Once back inside I sat down at the bar and quickly eat a few slices of pizza. Five to be exact. Now that I thought about I do eat a lot. Especially for someone as skinny as me. I did not even know how I managed to still fit inside my size two jeans.

Once I was done I looked at the clock. About an hour has passed sense my dad left for diner with his ex. I did not know how long he would take so I figured I might was well go out for a smoke now. I did not want an FBI agent to be questioning me about how I bought cigarettes. I fully planned on keeping my fake id.

I went out on the back patio and sat on the floor sense there was no furniture out there. I made shore to shut the door behind me so the smell of smoke would not enter the house. I quickly packed, flipped my lucky cigarette and lit up another. I inhaled deeply and let the familiar sensation fill my lungs. I felt incredibly at ease as I exhaled the smoke back out of my mouth, making little rings of smoke as I did so. I sat there a few more minutes just enjoying my cigarette and the sky.

I had never seen this many stars before. You could barely see the stars in the sky in Boston there was way too many buildings and lights.

I looked past the fence at the end of my back yard and to the woods that covered the hills behind my new home. It was so pretty. I have never seen anything like it so much open space. But there was something about it that felt oddly familiar. Like that's where I belonged. Out there in the woods. There was always something I did not like about the city that I could never place and this was it. There was no space there. No nature. Nature it was something I seemed to have missed that I did not even know I liked. It made me wonder if my family were the outdoors type. Maybe they used to take me camping or something. I desperately wished I could remember. All I had was this feeling that the woods was where I belonged. That had to be enough for now. Maybe the feeling would bring back memories if I just waited long enough.

I was brought out of my thoughts as a strange noise rang through the quite night air.

_A wolf. _I thought to myself.

Then another thought came to mind. _How did I even know what a wolf sounded like?_

I looked down at my cigarette and it was done. I decided it was time to go back inside especially if there was a wolf running around outside.

Once inside I cleaned up my mess and put my stuff back in my room. I grabbed my pjs. A pair of blue shorts and a white tang top and went to take a shower.

It felt so refreshing as the hot water ran down my skin. While I was showering I herd the front door close. Knowing that my dad was home I decided to hurry up with my shower. I finished up and quickly got dressed not even bothering to dry my hair.

I let it rest on my back making my shirt all damp. I quickly brushed my hair and went out to meet my dad who was drinking a beer on the couch in the living room.

The second I walked in I could tell he was in a bad mood.

"How did it go?" I asked him even though I already knew the answer.

"Not good at all." He said.

"Do you wana talk about it?" I asked.

"No. You should go to bed you have school in the morning." He told me.

I did not want to start any trouble on my fist night here so I just did what he said. I did not bother to tell him that I was not tired. I never really was. I was actually somehow always more awake at night then I was during the day. It was like the night woke me up somehow. Like it energized me. My therapist told me I had insomnia. I was prescribed medicine for it. Medicine that I never took. It would knock me out for hours and I would have the worst nightmares. Nightmares about monsters men and women with claws and fangs. And there was fire always fire. The screams that would come from the fire still haunt me till this day even thinking about it know gave me chills. I only had these dreams when I would take the sleeping pills so I stopped. I never told anyone though because the doctor insisted that two hours a sleep a night is not enough.

So I went in my room and laid in my bed looking out the window at the moon. Knowing that sleep would not come easily.


	5. Chapter Four - Scott

My mother was rite. Going to see my father rite now was not a good idea. I could feel the rage building inside me and I was not shore if I would be able to control the shift. I have no idea what happened because my mom would not tell me. She just kept saying that I would have to talk to my father. But I refused to wait. She came home from dinner crying and clearly very upset. Mom never cry's in front of me. My father did something that had totally broke her.

I promised her I would not confront him and just wait for him to tell me what was going on. After I promised she went up and locked herself into her room. Once I could hear her that she stopped crying and I was shore she was asleep I quickly left my house jumped on my bike and rode over to my father's house.

I was going to find out what happened at that restaurant and I was going to find out tonight.

I pulled into the empty parking spot rite next to his and practically leaped off of my bike.

I ran up to the door and started banging on the door with almost all my strength. I could literally feel the door shaking under my fists. If he did not answer the door soon I would be knocking it of off its hinges.

I could hear footsteps approaching the door. When the door finally opened I was met with a gun in my face. It took only a second for my dad to realize that it was his son he was pointing a gun at. He quickly dropped it down to his side. I quickly stepped into the house slamming the door shut behind me.

"Scott what the hell are you doing here?" He looked over to the clock.

"Its four o'clock in the morning. Does your mom know you're out?" He asked me.

I could not believe him how dare her talk about my mother after whatever it was that he did tonight.

"Don't talk about her!" I yelled at him. "How dare you. What did you do to her?" I asked him.

"Scott I have no idea what you are talking about. So why don't you stop yelling at me and tell me what is actually bothering you." He told me.

"My mother. She came home crying. She was really upset. What did you do to her? Do you have any idea how excited she was for dinner tonight? She actually thought you wanted to talk out your problems. You know fix things. Then she comes home crying and locks herself in her room. What did you do?" I yelled at him.

I could feel the shit coming. I was getting to angry. I could feel my nails start to grow. I pulled my fists together. I could feel my nails digging into my hand. The pain calming me down slightly. I just hopped my dad did not see the blood that was definitely spilling from my hands.

"Scott you're bleeding." He said sounding worried.

"That's not the point. What happened at dinner tonight?" I yelled at him.

That's when I saw something that definitely should not be in his house. A pair of black leather women boots. They were just lying on the floor near the screen door. I walked past my father and over to the door.

"Scott what are you doing?" My father asked me.

"Who's are these?" I asked pointing at the shoes.

I could pick up the sent. I sniffed around and the air. And instantly filled with rage.

"She's hear rite now. In your house." I said through grinded teeth.

"Scott it's not what you think." He told me.

"Stop lying to me. Come out!" I yelled. "I know you're here." I yelled at.

I did not know why I was acting so irrationally it must be that the full moon was just a few days away. I heard a door open behind me and spun around to see a young girl standing in the hall way in nothing but shorts and a tang top. Her black hair laid down to her waist freely. She was tan, and had strange eyes. One was blue like the ocean and the other was green like grass. She was pretty but she was young, so young.


	6. Chapter Five

I laid there in bed staring up at the ceiling. Desperately trying to fall asleep. I was thinking about getting out of bed to get something to eat when I heard a loud banging coming from outside my room somewhere. It was so loud it rang through the house. The only time I ever heard anything close to this was when the police would come to your door and bang really loud trying to scare you.

I walked out of my room to see my dad standing in front of his room with his gun drawn.

"Go back in your room." He told me.

I instantly did. I was starting to get worried. _Why was his gun out? Who would be stupid enough to come to an FBI agents house in the middle of the night to start problems? _I asked myself.

A few seconds later the banging stopped. It was quite for a few seconds before I herd the door slam shut. Then there was yelling. I did not recognize the voice but it belonged to another guy. I did not hear a gun shot and whoever this was is in the house. It must be someone my dad knew.

I tried to make out what was being said but whoever was out there was yelling so frantically that I could only make out a word here and there. Nothing enough to figure out what they were fighting about.

"Stop lying to me. Come out!" He yelled. "I know you're here." It was the first thing I was able to make out.

_Is he talking to me? _I was so confused no one knew I was hear.

I stepped out into the hall and saw that the person who was doing all the yelling was a kid. He was around my age. As I looked at him I instantly knew who he was. The similarities between the three of use where something that could not be denied.

We all had the same tan almost olive skin color. His hair was almost black and if it was a little longer you could tell it would be a curly mess just like mine. His eyes were the same color as our dads. I could not help but notice his crocked jaw line. I let a small smile from on my face thinking of my own crocked smile that used to get me picked on when I was a kid.

He seemed to be looking me over but did not come to the same conclusion as I did.

"Eww dad. She's like my age." He spat out.

I did not know what to say. _What do you say to the brother who did not know you exist when he just accused you of sleeping with the father who just found out you exist?_

"Hi." I said as I raised my hand in a slight wave.

_Hi. What the hell is wrong with you?_

"Scott that's disgusting." He said. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Then who is she?" Scott yelled.

"She's your sister." He yelled back at him.

"I don't have a sister." He said more calm then he was a minute ago.

"Yes you do." Dad told him.

He looked back over to me. This time actually taking in what I looked like. The only difference between us was my freckles and weird ass eyes. He finally seemed to notice.

"Hi." I repeated.

He looked back and forth between me and our dad in shock.

"How old are you?" He asked me when he finally looked back at me.

"Sixteen." I told him.

"Sixteen, but I'm seventeen. That means." He started to say but did not finish his sentence. He just quickly walked out of the condo and dad fallowed him.

I just stood there not quite shore about what it is I should do.


	7. Chapter Six - Scott

_My sister I could not believe this. She's sixteen that means that she was born when my parents were still married. No wonder my mom was so upset. _

I had to get out of there before I completely lost it. I could not believe this. My dad cheated on my mom. I was out the door and almost at my bike when I felt a hand on my arm. I was spun around and now facing my dad.

"Let go of my arm." I yelled at him through grinded teeth.

He understood how series I was because he instantly released my arm. That did not mean he was backing down though. We were both like that. Stubborn and hard headed.

"Listen to me. You can be as mad at me as you want. I get it." He told me in a stern voice.

"Do you?" I asked him.

"Yes. I do, but what you can't. No what you will not do is take it out on that girl. She has been through so much in her life." He was telling me.

I could not believe what he was saying. Like I have not been through a lot. Is he out of his mind?

"Are you kidding me? You have no idea the shit I had to deal with while you were gone." I yelled at him.

"This is different Scott. She had grown up her life in the foster system. With no family. Not even remembering who she is. She has amnesia and does not remember anything from before she was found." He stopped talking for a minute and looked upset.

"Well it's nice to know you care about one of your kids."I said to him. I was no longer yelling. Surprisingly I was no longer angry just really upset.

"Scott that's not fair."

"Is there a point to this or can I leave?" I asked him.

"Scott she was so happy to find out she had a family. A brother. To find out she was not alone. So you can be as mad at me as you want but you will not take it out on her. Do you understand me?" He asked me.

All I could bring myself to do was shake my head in agreement.

"Good. Then I want you to pick her up in the morning and bring her to school. He first day is tomorrow." He told me.\

I instantly became angry again. School she was going to school with me. That meant that everyone would find out. That they would know my dad cheated on my mom and not only left behind one family but two.

"You have to be kidding me."

"I am not."

"Well if you haven't notices I don't have a car." I told him hoping I had won this argument.

"I do believe Stiles has a jeep." He told me.

I could not believe this. He wanted me to ask Stiles to drive her to school. What would I even say to him?

"Fine. Tell her to be ready."

I left it at that. I did not want to talk to him anymore. I through on my helmet and speed out of the parking lot. Not caring that I left him standing there staring after me. I needed to go home and call Stiles. There was no way I was getting any sleep tonight.


	8. Chapter Seven

My alarm blared through my room. I forcefully climbed out of bed. I really was not looking forward to going to school. I did not like it in Boston and I had a feeling school hear was only going to be worse. I forced myself to put one foot in front of the other and made my way out of my room and into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I went to find my father. I walked out into the kitchen there was no one there. I quickly looked through the screen doors and into the back yard. It was empty as well. I quietly walked over to his door and lightly nocked on it. There was no answer.

"Dad." I called out. "Are you awake?" I asked.

There was no answer so I pushed open his door and looked inside.

_Where the hell is he? _

I walked over to the kitchen to find something to eat when I saw a note on the fridge door.

"Sorry got called into work. Did not want to wake you. Scotts going to pick you up for school. Have a good day. Dad." The note read.

"Scott really dad." I found it very hard to believe after last night that Scott really wanted to drive me to school. This was going to be an interesting day. I grabbed an apple out of the fridge, took a bite and then made by way to my room to get changed.

It did not take me long to figure out what I wanted to wear today. I thought it would but now that my dad was not hear I could wear whatever I want and not try to find something that he would approve of.

I opened up my dresser and pulled out my nice black lacy draw and matching panties. I quickly pulled off my clothes and dropped them onto the floor before putting on my underwear. I was glad that my father was not here as I walked around the apartment in nothing but my underwear. It just felt so good being naked. If I had my way I would never were clothes. It's just so freeing walking around like this.

I opened the screen door and walked outside letting the sun heat up my skin. I quickly lit up my cigarette and enjoyed it while I could. I opened my eyes to see that the neighbor was staring at me from her window. I smiled at the little old lady and gave her a wave before putting out my cigarette and walking back inside.

I made my way into the house and quickly walked to my room. I opened up my closet and pulled out a black lacy dress that was covered in floral patterns. I pulled it up over my head and it stopped resting rite over my upper thighs. Covering enough so nothing important could be seen but nothing more. It had a nice scoop neckline making my breasts look really nice. I walked back over to my dresser and pulled out my thigh high black tights and pulled them over my legs. I looked at myself in the mirror that hung on the back of my closet door and was actually pleasantly surprised with how I looked. Even my hair seemed to be cooperating. So I decided to let it stay down. As I looked at myself something was missing. It took me a moment to figure out what it was. I reached out and grabbed my jean jacket and through it over my dress.

I made my way to the door slid on the same shoes I was wearing yesterday grabbed my bag and headed out the door. When I got out side Scott was nowhere to be seen. I still was not convinced he was even coming.

I leaned up against the door and took out another cigarette.

_Hopefully I don't have to wait long._


	9. Chapter Eight - Stiles

"I can't believe were going to pick up your sixteen year old sister. This is crazy you have a sister." I had been rambling. I think I have been talking for about ten minutes now and Scott had not said a word.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled at me.

"Yep." I answered him

"Shut up. I don't need a play by play of last nights events. I was there. I told you what happened." He informed me.

"I know. Its just crazy. I mean why are just finding out about her now?" I asked him.

"My dad just found out about her. How was I supposed to know?" He said staring out his window he would not even look at me.

"Turn left here." He told me.

I did what he said then looked back at him.

"Well where has she been the last sixteen years?" I asked him.

"I don't know. In foster care in Boston." He answered.

"That must have sucked. And she really had no memories from before she was found?" I asked.

"That's what my dad said."

"But why?" I asked.

"Stiles I don't know. Stop asking me questions. I don't know anything except what I told you." He said as he took a deep breath.

"Pull in rite here." He said as he pointed to the condo conplex to my right.

I pulled in.

"What number again?" I asked.

"Really I have told you like ten times." He snapped at me.

"You don't need to tell at me. Did the big bad Alfa wake up on the wrong side of the bed." I teased him.

"More like I did not wake up at all." He mumbled.

"But seriously what number was it again?".

"22. Stiles. 22." He said.

I pulled in and parked in front of the house he told me.

"So we're is she?" I asked as I looked around for a sixteen year old girl who I envisioned looking just like Scott but in a wig.

"She's rite there he said." Pointing as we stepped out of my jeep.

I looked over to where he was pointing.

"Her?" I asked.

"Yes." He said obviously annoyed with something.

I looked at the girl he pointed at and she was nothing like I thougt.

She was leaning against the wall with one leg bent and supporting her up against the wall. She had long weavy dark hair that hung down to her waist. She was Waring a very short black dress that showed off her town legs that were covered in black socks. I think. She did not seem to be wearing any make up but who could tell with girls. From here I could see the eyes that Scott told me about. One was distinctly blue and the other green.

"Dude. Your sisters hot." I said out loud before I even knew I was thinking it.

In response I got a firm punch in the arm from Scott.

"That hurt." I complained as I rubbed my arm.

"Shut up that's my sister." He told me.

"What she is." I responded not being able to help myself.

He looked over to me and growled lowly.

Some times I really wish I could just shut of my brain and this was one of those times.

"You may be my best friend, but I suggest you don't say another word." He told me as she started to walk up to us.

When she reached us she dropped her cigarette and put it out with the tip of her shoe.

She then look up at me and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Thana."


	10. Chapter Nine - Scott

I could not believe it. We pulled up to my father's house and there she was standing outside smoking a cigarette and dressed like a slut. I was convinced that I could see more of her skin then was covered.

"So we're is she?" Stiles asked.

I was almost embarrassed to answer.

"She's rite there he said." Pointing as we stepped out of his jeep.

I could see him fallow my line of site.

"Her?" He asked obviously surprised.

"Yes." I tried to keep back the anger in my voice but by the look on his face I knew I was not doing a good job.

"Dude. Your sisters hot." He said. It took me a second to realize what it was he just told me. A hole knew kind of anger filled my body.

Before I knew what I was doing I punched him in his arm. A little harder then I intended.

"That hurt." He said as he rubbed his arm

"Shut up that's my sister." I told him.

Sometimes I really wondered what was wrong with my best friend. Who says something like that to their friend about their sister?

"What she is." He responded.

I don't know what came over me but I quickly snapped my head around and growled at him. At Stiles. All because he said the sister I don't even want is hot.

"You may be my best friend, but I suggest you don't say another word." I told him before my sister reached us.

I did not want either of them to get any ideas. I did not think I could handle that rite know. Plus I did not want Stiles kind of were coyote girl friend to get jealous and attack my sister.

When she finally reached us she put her cigarette out under her shoe. I can't believe she smokes. If she only knew how strong that smelt to us were people she would never smoke again I almost wanted to tell her rite then and there. I knew it was not a good idea she would probably tell my dad.

She then look up at Stiles and smiled. Completely avoiding me.

"Hi. I'm Thana."

So much for hoping she would fly under the radar with no one would noticing her. Looking like that she was bound to get every guys attention.

She stood there waiting for Stiles to introduce himself but he seemed to be stumbling over his own thoughts.

"This is my best friend Stiles." I told her.

"Well nice to meet you Stiles." She said.

"Yah nice to meet you to." He responded finally getting his thoughts together.

"Aren't you going to be cold wearing that?" I asked her.

"It's almost sixty degrees out." She said sounding confused.

"Yah it's a little chilly." I told her. Hoping she would go put on some pants.

"I'm from New England. You have no idea what chilly really is." She told me before walking around me and into the back seat of Stiles Jeep.

I just stood there looking like an idiot. I knew rite at that moment that this girl is going to get me in trouble. Even more than usual.

"I guess that means she's ready to go." Stiles said as he started walking towards that car.

We drove for a while in silence. I was hoping that we would make it all the way to school without having to talking to each other but I knew that was unlikely.

I looked over to Stiles and he was drumming away with his fingers on the steering wheel. The silence was obviously driving him crazy.

The silence was eventually destroyed by Stiles who could just not hold it in anymore.

"So Thana what happened to your mom?" He asked her. So fast I was not shore if she could understand him.

"Stiles what the hell?" I asked him. I can't believe he asked her that.

"It's okay Scott. The truth is I don't remember my mother or anything from before I was found. I asked dad the same thing all he would tell me is he is looking in to it." She told us.

The only thing I could focus on was that she just said dad. She just called my dad, dad. I knew it was ridicules to be upset about this he is her dad, but it pissed me off.

"You know what?" Stiles said not finishing his sentence.

"What? Stiles you should really finish your train of thought." I told him.

"Well like I was saying." Stiles said with his snarky attitude.

"You know Thana my dad is the Sheriff. I'm shore if you asked he would help you look into what happened to your family." He told her.

I turned around so I could see her. There was a brief second where she looked happy, then as quickly as it came, her happiness disappeared.

"I don't even know him. Why would he help me with anything?" She asked.

"Well because your Scotts sister of course." He told her.

I quickly gave him a look that told him to watch what he says next. I did not want him letting anything slip that she would question.

"He will help all you have to do is ask." I told her.

"Really?" She said.

"If you really want to we can go see him after school and see what he can pull up." I told her. "Just don't tell dad."

A small smile formed I could not help but notice how her smile was slightly crooked. She started to laugh softly.

"What's so funny?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." She responded.

"Your lying." O told her. I could hear her heart beet pic up slightly.

"It's nothing really. I just never had a parent that I had to lie to before." She said.

I never thought that someone would be happy about lying to their parents but I guess if I never had any lying would be a small victory or something.

I did not know if I should feel happy for her or sad. Thankfully I did not have much time to think about it because we finally pulled into school.


	11. Chapter Ten

Once we got to the school and I climbed out of the back of Stiles jeep I could not help but notice how different this school was from any I have ever seen in Boston. Where I am from all of the schools are basically just a big building with everything perfectly tucked inside away from the elements. Here is different the school was very open. I could see some of the stair cases that went to the second floor where outside. Even some of the halls were sort of outside. Like on The second floor balcony or the fool below. I could see some class room doors and lockers even though I was out side.

It was very weird to me to see a school so open and free looking. I was used to buildings with only a few exits. Metal detectors and cops around every corner.

_This school is going to be a breeze. _

"Do you have your schedule?" Scott asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No. I need to go to the office and pick it up." I told him.

"Come on I'll show you were it is." Styles said as he threw his arm over my shoulder.

I moved away from him slightly, and then looked over to Scott wondering if this was something he would normally do to someone he just met. I was a hundred percent shore that I was giving him the same face that Scott was rite now. One of confusion and uncomforted.

I slowly removed his arm from by shoulders and looked at him.

"Don't invade my bubble." I told him as I started to walk away.

Scott stayed in pace with me but Stiles remanded standing in the same spot. Like if he could not comprehend that I did not like being touched. He finally snapped out of it and ran to catch up to us.

"So I think you will like it here." Scott told me as we walked into the building.

"Yah why is that?" I asked him.

He just looked at me like he was not expecting me to answer him.

"It's a…umm. You know." He seemed to be stumbling over his words and I could not help but wonder why.

"Different." Stiles finished for him.

"Yah different." He repeated.

"Different how?" I asked.

"Well you know. It's umm real diverse here." Stiles said.

"You can say that again. We have a lot of different kind of people hear." Scott added.

I could not help but notice the small smile him and Stiles shared with each other as if that was an inside joke or something.

I was starting to wonder about these to. They seemed strange at times as if they were trying to hide something from me.

I looked around me at the rest of the student body and could not figure out what they were talking about. They said the school was very divers but eighty percent of the people I was looking at were all white. Not exactly my idea of diverse.

"Here's the office." Scott told me as we stopped in front of a door that said main office on it.

"Do you want us to go in with you?" Stiles asked.

I was starting to notice that he was a lot nicer then my brother was.

"No I think I can handle it." I told them.

"Okay. We'll be rite over here when you get out." Stiles said pointing to a locker a few feet down the hall.

"K." I said then made my way into the office.

I walked over to the front desk and sitting behind it was a middle age women who must be the secretary. She sat there in her chair playing with the end of her blond hair. She was staring at the computer and did not even seem to notice me.

"Excuse me." I said when I realized she had no idea I was standing there.

"Oh. Yes miss is there something I can help you with?" She asked me with a big smile on her face.

"Yah. It's my first day here and I was told to come here and get my schedule." I told the lady.

"And your name?" She asked me.

I wondered if there was more than one knew student today. Why else would she ask me my name?

"Thana, Thana Tomes." I told her.

"Uhh yes. Thana. Here you go dear." She said handing me a small piece of paper.

I looked it over real quick checking to make shore it was my schedule. It was so I quickly made my way out of the office and into the hall.

Once back outside I looked around for Scott and Stiles. They were exactly where they said they would be but they were no longer alone. There were standing there with three other girls.

Scott was leaning back against the lockers with his arm around a cute little Asian girl. She had long black hair and a very nice smile on her face. You can tell a lot from a person's smile and even form down the hall I could tell she was a kind soul. And she was obviously very much into my brother.

There was another girl who was standing in the middle of the hall. She was standing there with her arms crossed around her chest as if she was annoyed by something. She strawberry blond hair was tied up in some weird braid thing that reminded me of yodelers form like Sweden or something. I don't know I just never seen a hair style like that before and I did not really like it. She was standing there in a dress that was almost as short as mine but it was pink and had pastel flowers all over it. She was in stiletto heels that made her about seven inches taller then she already was.

I knew a lot of girls like her back home. What I learned from all of them, there trouble. She looked just like the mean girls from back home who were only happy when they were making everyone around them miserable. I did not know who she was but I knew there was a great chance that I was not going to like her.

The last girl there was a taller than the other to but just as skinny and perfect. She had dark brown eyes that stood out against her light brown hair. She was in jeans and a tang top. What stood out about her was she seemed to have a very wild nature about her. And it was not just because she was having a very heated argument with Stiles. She was flailing her arms around. It would not surprise me if she slapped someone on accident. Her hair was also flying around. I was beyond curious to see who she was and why she was so mad at Stiles so I started to make my way over to them.

I took about two steps before she lifted her head up and sniffed the air. Yes sniffed the air. She then became still and then looked directly at me. She maid direct eye contact with me then started to stop over in my direction.

I could tell this girl was a wild one, and I liked it.

When she finally reached me she just looked me over for a second.

"Who the hell are you?" She snapped at me.

"Excuses me." I said to her just as harshly.

I did not know this girl or what she was capable of but I was not the type to back down. Ever.

"You herd me." She said.

I just looked behind her and to Scott and Stiles.

"Is she being serious?"

Stiles just shrugged. Scott just smiled at me as if he was enjoying the show.

_What an ass._

"Stiles who is this?" I asked him. Knowing it would piss her off even more.

"She's umm. Malia. Her name is Malia Tate. She's umm, she's umm, a friend." He said stumbling over his words.

He was turning red. It looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

Malia spun around violently to look at him. The others looked at him like the felt bad for him. I had a feeling Malia was going to kick his ass for calling her a friend.

She turned back around to face me.

"I'm his girlfriend." She snapped at me.

"I saw you this morning come out of his jeep. He was supposed to drive me to school this morning. Canceled at the last minute saying he had to help Scott with something." She quickly turned back to Stiles.

"I know Scott is the Alpha of this fucked up pack but don't use him as an excuse to hang out with another girl!" She yelled at him.

Every one of them seemed to become incredibly tense and stiff.

"Malia." Stiles said as he reached out and tried to calm her down.

"No." She said. Then looked back to me. "Touch him again and I will rip off your arms!" She yelled at me.

I could not help but smile and start laughing at her. I was convinced that she was going to explode.

"Okay let's try this again." I told her. "Hi I'm Thana Tomes. I'm Scott's sister." I told her holding out my hand for her to shake.

She just looked at it then back to me. Then back to Scott. Everyone was looking at Scott as well.

"Scott does not have a sister." Malia said.

"Well actually apparently I do." Scott told them.

"Don't worry its okay to be confused. He just found out about her yesterday." Stiles added in.

Malia looked back at me. I could tell she was trying to say something but could not figure out what it was she wanted to say. She was becoming increasingly embarrassed.

"I like your clothes." She said before grabbing Stiles by the hand and dragging him down the hall.

He quickly turned around and gave us a slight wave before they disappeared around a corner.

"Well that was interesting." I said.

"Sorry about her. She's." Scott started.

"Different." The Asian girl said.

"A character." The red head added.

"It's okay. I think me and her will be good friends." I said and completely meant it. I do not know why but there was something about that girl I could not help but like.

"Hi I'm Lydia." The red head told me with a smile I was shore was fake. "By the way Malia was rite your clothes are killer." She told me.

"Thanks." I answered.

"I'm Kira." The Asian girl told me.

She seemed really polite and a little shy. She seemed nice. She was a good fit for Scott who I was convinced was an ass.

"So what's your first class?" Lydia asked me.

I looked at my schedule.

"Economics with Mr. Finstock." I answered her.

Scott snickered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing you're going to love Coach." Scott said.

"Coach?" I asked confused.

"That's Mr. Finstock." Kira told me. "Hess also the physical education teacher and coach of like everything." She informed me.

"Come on. Let's leave these two alone. I'll show you were your class is." Lydia said as she looped her arm in mine and led me down the hall.

I looked back to Scott pleading with my eyes to save me from this girl. He just smiled and went on talking to Kira.

_Today is going to be a long day. _I thought to myself as Lydia dragged me along next to her.


	12. Chapter 11

"Here it is." Lydia said as she pointed towered the door in front of us.

"Have fun." She said. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Wait." I called out after her. Not really knowing why. "We don't have any classes together?" I asked her.

"No. You're a sophomore. Were all juniors, so I would say no?" She said as she popped her lips out as she looked at me.

"Okay then. I'll see you guys at lunch then." I said but she was already half way down the hall.

"By then." I said to myself.

I quickly walked into the room knowing that class had already started.

I walked in. Every person in the room turned to look at me. Some of them just seemed to be sizing me up, others were checking me out, and then there were a few who I could tell already decided did not like me.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked me.

"Are you Mr. Finstock?" I asked.

"Yes and know is the part you tell me who you are and why you are in my class room?" He asked me very loudly. I could hear a few kids chuckle as I stood there in shock that a teacher would be so rude to a student they just met.

"I'm Thana Tomes. I'm the new student, from Boston." I told him.

He just looked at me like he had no idea what I was talking about it. So I walked over to him and handed him my schedule.

"It seems you're telling the truth. Take a seat. Anywhere would be nice. Just get out of the middle of my class room." He snapped at me.

I looked around and there were only two seats open one directly in the front row. The second was all the way in the back.

I quickly decided I wanted to be as far away as possible from this teacher so I walked all the way to the back of the class room and took the empty seat.

I quickly pulled out a pencil and my note book. I tried listening to what the teacher was talking about but I really could care less. Why would a sophomore need to take economics? So I just took to doodling in my note book.

"Your eyes are so cool." The girl sitting next to me said.

I turned to my left to look at who had just talked to me. There was a blond girl looking at me. She had light blond hair and big blue eyes. Her blue eyes stood out because of two things. One her pale skin and to the black make up the surrounded her eyes. Her entire eyelid was covered in black eye shadow and underneath her pretty blue eyes laid a thick layer of black eye liner.

She was also wearing all black. She had on tight leather pants that cut low. Starting rite underneath her hip bone. She was warring a black sleeveless vest that zipped up in the front. She left it open enough to expose her breast. It was easy to tell that she was not wearing a bra. It stopped short of her jeans resting just above her belly button. It was obviously meant to be worn over a shirt not as a shirt. She definitely had her own style. I liked it.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm Izzy." She told me reaching out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi I'm Thana." I told her.

"I know." She said. "We don't get a lot of knew kids around here. People normally live and die in this town. Not many people move here." She told me.

"Izzy, knew girl." The teacher yelled out.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" He asked.

Everyone was now looking at us.

"I was just telling Thana here how much I love your class Coach." Izzy answered him.

There were a few chuckles from some of the other students.

"Very funny. If you don't start taking this seriously you will fail this class. Do you know what will happen if you fail this class?" He asked.

"I'll become a complete looser, fall into a dark depression and hang myself in a tree." She told him.

"Well I was just going to say you would be held back." He responded.

He was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing.

"Thank god." I said as I gathered my things.

"Tell me about it. So what class do you have next?" She asked me.

I looked at my schedule.

"History with Mr. Yukimura." I told her.

"That's great. I have that class to and you'll get to meet Stella. She's my best friend. You'll love her. She's just like us." She told me as I fallowed her out of the class room.

I took one look back over my shoulder to see Choice as everyone calls him was staring back at me.

I could not help but smile as I fallowed her down the hall. She said that Stella was like us. The word us stuck with me. _Maybe it won't be so bad here after all._


	13. Chapter Twelve

"You're going to love Mr. Yukimura. He's one of the nicest teachers in this school." Izzy told me.

"Well no body can be worse than the last one." I answered her.

"Who's the new girl?" Someone asked from behind me.

I turned around to see two people standing behind me. There was a girl and a boy standing there.

The guy had his arm draped over the girls shoulder. They were obviously a couple. A very attractive couple.

The guy was tall. I would say just under six feet. He was Hispanic and had a nice caramel color skin. His complexion was smooth and perfect. His hair was a little long and looked to be jelled back. The most distinctive fetcher about him was his eyes. They were a nice light gray color.

He was warring a tight black tang top like shirt that scooped low showing off the top of his toned chest. He had on blue jeans and the only other thing on him was a long black rosary beads that hung around his neck.

The girl was just as equally good looking. She was taller than me but not taller than Izzy. Her hair was cut short resting a few inches above her shoulder and had bangs that stopped rite at her eye brows. Her hair was died a bright red color that was very vibrant. Her make-up was very natural looking highlighting but not hiding any of her natural beauty. Her lips where painted red that matched her hair.

She was warring an orange tang top that was covered with a jean jacket that looked to be a few years old. She had on black plants that were slightly baggie.

"This is Thana and she is totally cool." Izzy told them.

"Well in that case I'm Stella and this is my boyfriend Allan." She said with a smile.

"We should probably get in there." Alan said pointing to the door.

We all agreed and headed in. The three of them sat down together in the back of the room. There was no seat open next to them so I went to go sit in a seat in the front.

"Thana what the hell are you doing?" Izzy asked.

"Sitting down." I told her confused.

"Not up there." She said.

"Hey get up. Are friend is sitting there." Alan told a little geeky looking kid.

He quickly got up and went to sit elsewhere.

I felt bad for him but I was the new kid. I could not afford to be throwing away the ones I have already made.

"Thanks." I said as I sat down.

"No problem. If Izzy says you are cool your cool. And we stick together." Stella told me.

I just smiled at her then went into my bad to take out my stuff for history.

"Good morning class." Who could only be Mr. Yukimura said as he walked into the class room.

"Everyone take your seats and settle down." He said very politely.

Everyone seemed to listen instantly. _Everyone must really like him._

"Today we have a knew student among us. I would like to ask her to come up to the front of the class and tell us all a little about herself. Thana, would you please join me up here?" He asked me.

He was very lucky he seemed so nice or otherwise I might have put up some sort of fight. Instead I just quietly got up and made my way to stand next to him.

"Hi, my name is Thana Rayne Tomes. I'm sixteen, I moved her from Boston Massachusetts. I came here to live with my father." I did not know how much I should tell them.

I did not know how Scott would feel if I told people he was my brother. I also did not know how people would act if I told them I grew up in foster care and that I have no memories from before I was ten. So I decided to leave that part out.

"That's about it." I said and started back towered my seat.

_Hopefully I don't have to do that in every class I have today._


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Class seemed to go by in a flash. The teacher was nice and Izzy invited me to some show tomorrow night. Apparently there in a band called destruction and mayhem. The band consists of the three of them and someone named Jared.

They continued to tell me about their band as we made our way into Science.

I was lucky the teacher was a little old lady named Miss. Carr. She did not even seem to notice me. She just started teacher her class completely oblivious that no one was paying attention to her.

"So you moved here with your dad?" Stella asked.

"Well my dad has always lived here. I just moved here." I told them and instantly regretted it.

"So you used to live with your mom then in Boston?" She asked.

I did not know what to say. I really did not want to have this conversation so I just lied. Not a lot just a little.

"No. I lived with a family friend. My mom left when I was young I don't even remember her. I found my dad about a week ago. My mom never told him about me. But he's really nice. The second he found out he came to Boston and brought me home." I told them.

"That sucks." Allan said.

"Your mom sounds like a bitch." Izzy said.

"I wouldn't really know." I told them.

"So you're going to come to our show tomorrow rite." Izzy asked.

"I'll have to ask by dad but yeah I'll be there." I told them.

"Good." Stella said.

"Do you need a ride?" Izzy asked me. "I'm shore Jared would not mind picking you up before the show." She said.

"That would be great." I responded.

"We will pick you up at seven." Allen said.

I handed Izzy a piece of paper with my address on it.

A few minutes later the bell rang.

"Time for lunch." Allen said as he shot up from his seat.

"Thank god I'm starving." Stella said.

Allen reached out and grabbed on to Stella's hand. They walked out of the class room first leaving me and Izzy to fallow them.

We walked into the lunch room and I looked around. I could see Scott sitting at a table with his arm around Kira. Stiles, Malia and Lydia also sat at the table.

When Stiles saw me he raised his hand and started waving at me. Kira looked over to me and smiled. Scott and Malia both looked pissed that I saw them. Lydia did not look like she cared either way.

"Are you coming?" Izzy asked.

They were all waiting for me to fallow them to a table.

"Actually." I said. "I have already told some people that I would sit with them." I said.

"How is that possible I met you first block?" Izzy asked me.

"How do you no McCall?" Stella asked as she fallowed my line of sight.

I looked over and Stiles was still waving me over.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"Everyone knows him. He's the captain of the lacrosse team. And Lydia, the red head is like the queen bee of this school." Stella said sounding annoyed.

"Thana get over here so Stiles will stop waving at you." Scott yelled out through the lunch room.

I looked back at Stella and she was looking at me suspiciously.

"He's my half-brother." I said before walking over to his table.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"What were you doing talking to them?" Lydia asked the second I sat down.

"Talking." I responded to her.

I could not believe she would question me like that when I just met her. What was wrong with her?

"About?" She asked again.

'They asked me to go out with them tomorrow night. There nice I met Izzy this morning in Economics. Then she introduced me to Allen and Stella." I told her, hoping she would now just up and leave me alone.

"I tried to ask Izzy out once." Stiles said jumping into the conversation.

"You did?" Malia asked angrily.

"Yeah. It was pretty embarrassing." He said as he blushed a little.

"She said no." Kira said kindly.

"Well that and the fact she is a lesbian." He said and everyone at the table chuckled.

"She is?" I asked.

"See I am not the only one who did not know." Stiles said with a little more pride then he had a minute ago.

I looked over to their table and I saw Izzy looking over at us. She was looking like I betrayed her by sitting at this table with my brother and his friends instead of them.

"You know there are a lot of shady people in this town. In this school." Lydia told me. "You should probably check with us before you make any knew friends just to make shore."

"Make shore of what?" I asked. She was starting to really get under my skin.

"To make shore that there, you know safe." She said.

She then looked around at the rest of the group and for the second time today I felt like I was being left out of an internal conversation that I was not invited to.

"Lydia has a very good sense for danger." Malia said with a smile.

"I think I will be okay. I don't think the three of them are dangerous." I told the entire table.

"It's not them I'm worried about." She mumbled under her breath.

"Then what is it your worried about Lydia. I mean you're such a good judge of character and you have none me so long why you don't tell me who I should and should not be friends with." I snapped at her.

"There's no need to get hostile. I'm just trying to give you some advice." She said.

"The only advice I need from you is how to find English with Mr. Perce." I told her as I stood up not even bothering to eat any of the lunch I packed.

"It's rite down the hall. Room 215." She said.

As I was walking away I herd Malia say.

"I was wrong about her. I think she will fit in our pack just fine."

I could not help but smile as I walked away but I was going to have to ask her one day why she calls her group of friends a pack.

I made my way down the hall and quickly found room 215. I looked down at my phone and I still had about ten minutes before class started. I looked around and I did not see anyone around. I did notice that rite down the hall it opened up to one of the open balcony's I saw when I was coming in. I decided to take advantage of the open floor plan and walked outside and when I saw no one was fallowing me I turned the corner.

I light up my cigarette and took in a deep breath letting myself relax. With every drag I took I wanted to punch Lydia in her face just a little less.

That's when I heard someone clear there throat. I looked over and saw Mr. Yukimura.

"Shit." I said under my breath.

"Miss Tomes. Smoking on your first day." He said as if I did not know what I was doing.

"Give me your cigarettes." He said.

I handed them over to him.

"Get to class. I'll let you off with a warning. Next time I won't be so kind." He told me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Why what?" He asked back confused.

"Why would you just give me a warning?" I was not used to teachers being nice about stuff like this.

"Your Scotts sister rite?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered him not shore how he knew that.

"He's dating my daughter. Let's just say I don't want my daughter yelling at me for getting her boyfriend's sister suspended on her first day." He told me,

"Kira's your daughter?" I asked him.

"Yes. Now get to class." He told me.

"Thank you." I said before making my way back to my next class.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

English was none eventful. The teacher was in his late twenty's and seemed to be new considering the way everyone was treating him.

He had us reading Romeo and Juliet out loud as a class.

I did not really pay attention because it is my least favorite Shakespeare play. Actually I hate it.

I think it is the dumbest book ever. I also think Romeo and Juliet are complete idiots who only died because they were both so stupid.

I sat there drawing in the margins of my book. There was no one I knew in class so I was basically in he'll.

When class was over I had math. The only class I hated more than English.

I was stuck sitting in the front of the class. I was lucky enough to know what it was the teacher whose name I don't even remember was talking about.

I managed to make it through the class without wanting to hang myself. When the bell rang I quickly gathered my things to find the gym. My last class of the day. Thank god.

It was surprisingly easy to find the gym. Basically because I saw Scott and Kira walking. When I went to say hi. They told me they were heading to gym.

_I guess I do have one class with them._

Just then my good mood was crushed as Lydia ran up to us.

"Kira I told you to wait for me." She said.

"Sorry. I tried but Scott ." She said making a weird face.

I really wish I knew what these people were always talking about. I was convinced they could all read each other's minds.

"Do you have gym to?" Malia asked as she walked up behind us holding Stiles hand.

"Yes." I told her.

She just simply smiled at me. I smiled back then the six of us finished are walk to the locker rooms.

The girls and I went into one and Scott and Stiles into the other.

I quickly changed into my black workout shorts and white tang top. I pulled on my black sneakers and walked over to meet the other girls.

Malia was also in shorts and a tang top just booth of hers were blue. I could not help but smile at her.

Kira was warring a t-shirt and gray sweat pants.

And Lydia was Warring one of those weird tennis skirt things and a pink tang top.

_Go figure._

We walked out of the locker room and outside we're the guys were waiting. I looked around and saw that this school really did have everything.

Some of the kids were running on a trail that went off into the woods somewhere.

There was a field in front of me that must be the lacrosse field. There were some kids playing there to.

In the far back was a tennis court.

Lydia grabbed a tennis racket from the rack behind us and started to walk over to the court.

_Maybe she finally got the idea and decided to leave me alone._

Scott, Stiles and Kira all grabbed lacrosse stuff leaving me and Malia looking at all the stuff that we could not do.

I looked at her and smiled.

Before we could all split up Coach appeared out if no were scaring the craps out of me.

"Scott, Scotts friends how do you know the new girl?" He asked.

We all just looked at Scott waiting for him to answer. When we realized he was not going to Stiles did for him.

"She's Scott's sister." He said.

Coach just stood there mouth open looking from Scott to me.

"You have a sister?" He asked.

"Yes." Scott answered.

Coach then started to smile and looked at me.

"Another McCall." He said.

"Actually my last name is Tomes." I told him.

"That does not matter." He said. "This is great." He said.

"So Miss McCall do you play?" He asked me pointing to the lacrosse field.

"Never even seen a game I told him." I told him.

"That's okay. That's fine what do you play?" He asked me.

I think he was expecting me to be a star athlete because Scott and I shared a dad.

"I don't know." I answered him.

"Don't be shy. Softball. Do you play?"

"I watch the Red Sox." I told him.

"He let out a slight sigh.

"Basketball?"

"No. I'm not really good with other people I told him.

"That's okay. Tennis?"

I just shook my head.

"Track , cross-country."  
Now he was just reaching.

"I smoke." I told him.

"Can you do anything?" He asked me.

know he was making me angry. Everyone was looking at us.

I looked around at all the different sports that were going on until I found one I knew I could do.

"That. I can do that." I said pointing at the group of guys who were wrestling on a mat just outside the door.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

"Wrestle. You want to wrestle?" Coach asked me?

"Yes." I said.

He just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Oh my god you're serious." He said.

"Why would you think I'm not?" I asked him.

"You're a girl. Girls can't wrestle." He said.

"Excuse me." Lydia said. She must have come back over at some point.

Coach looked around to see that he was surrounded by Lydia, Kira, Malia, and me. Instantly regretting his words.

"Guys, help me out here." He said to Scott and Stiles.

We all looked over to them. They just through their hands up.

"Coach you're on your own." Stiles said as they both took a step back.

"Look you're a girl. You would get hurt." Coach said.

"That's incredibly sexist." Lydia said. "If Thana says she wants to wrestle you have to let her at least try out." Lydia snapped at him.

"No I don't there must be a rule or something. Dave get me the rule book." He yelled at a tall muscular kid.

He quickly ran off and came back with a little white book. Coach frantically flipped through the pages. He then looked back up at me.

"It says if there's not a girls team we have to let the girls try out for the school team." He said.

"So let's do this." I said.

"Now? You want to try out now?" He asked.

"Why not." I said.

He walked over and started talking to the team. They did not seem to be happy about whatever it is there talking about.

"Are you shore you want to do this?" Scott asked me.

"There all a lot bigger then you." Stiles added in.

"Hey leave her alone." Malia said.

"I have fought bigger." I told him.

"Do you even know the rules?" Kira asked me.

"Not at all. I'm just going to wing it." I told them.

"You got to be kidding me." Scott said.

Then Stiles frantically started talking to be about the rules. About point systems, and penalties. Who knew there were so many rules in wrestling? Not me that was for shore. By the time Coach walked back over to me all I really took in was three rounds and if one appoint can no longer compete in any of those rounds they for fit.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Yep." I said.

"Okay you will be fighting Steve." He said pointing to a guy who was standing in the ring.

He was the smallest guy on the team but was defiantly about fifty pounds heavier than me.

"Don't hurt her." Scott yelled out to Steve as I walked over.

I looked back and just smiled at Scott. I was going to show him.

"Are you ready?" Coach asked?

I looked to the kid across from me he was crouched down with his arms out in front of him. He was twitching a little. He looked to be taking this very seriously. Obviously not wanting to lose to a girl in front of the entire class.

Coach blew his whistle singling for the match to start. I watched what Steve was doing. He reached out at me with his left hand and then quickly to his right taking me down by my knees. Pinning me to the mat.

We stood back up and he turned to his friends who were all laughing.

"Well that was easy." He said.

"I believe there are two more rounds." I told him.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" He asked me.

"If you had any idea." I told him with a smile.

Coach blew the whistle and he came at me again. Again faking with his left then grabbing me with his right. He grabbed me around my waist. Spinning me around so his chest was to my back and then threw me hard on the mat. Pinning me again.

It knocked the air out of me but only for a moment. I got up and I could see that Scott was trying to come over here but Stiles was trying to hold him back.

"How you feel know?" Steve asked me.

I just wanted to win the match before but know as I watched him mocking me with his friends I decided I wanted to hurt him.

"You can quit now if you want." Coach said.

"Let's go." I said.

"Fine. But if you get hurt you tell your brother it was your idea." He said before blowing his whistle.

Again Steve came at me with his left. I lean to the side letting him think he faked me out. Then he reached out with his right hand just like he did the first two times. This time I was ready for him. I reached out grabbing a hold of his wrist. I quickly placed it on my shoulder and twisted it as I spun so my back was now facing him. He screamed out as I stepped back putting my wait onto his now twisted arm. This caused him to fall down to his knees trying to avoid the pressure I was placing on his arm and shoulder. A loud crack rang out through the crowd as he screamed out again. He then fell all the way down onto his belly. I spun around twisting his arm behind his back as I rested my knee on the back of his neck so he could not move.

"Coach!" He yelled out.

"Hey okay, okay. Get off of him." Coach yelled.

I quickly let go and stood up as Coach ran over to check on Steve.

"I think she broke my arm!" He screamed as Coach tried to touch it.

"I believe my opponent is no longer able to compete meaning he for fits and I win the match." I told him standing there with a smile on my face.

"You can't do that. That was an illegal move." Dave yelled into my face. Bending over as he did so because he towered over me.

Quickly Scott got in the middle of us and pushed Dave.

"Back off!" He yelled at him.

"Well maybe you should keep your crazy ass sister on a leash!" He yelled getting back in Scotts face.

Coach separated the two of them before a fight broke out.

"Dave take Steve to the nurse." He said.

"You over here know." He called out to me once Dave and Steve left.

"Yes. Coach?" I asked trying my best to be nice.

"Do you even know the rules?" He asked me.

"No." I told him truthfully.

"So you have never wrestled before. How do you expect to be on the team then?" He asked me.

"You don't have to be the biggest, strongest, or even the most experienced person to be able to win a fight. All you have to do is be able to predict what your challenger is going to do and then use it against them." I told him.

He looked at me; no more like stared at me for what felt like a long time.

"The first two rounds you let him win?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" He asked.

"I knew I could not win, like you said I don't know the rules. Stiles tried explaining to me but I'm not shore he knows the rules. I did know I could take him out. I did not mean to break his arm but he just pissed me off." I lied. "He has the same move." I told him. "He fakes with the left then attacks with his right."

He looked at me and smiled.

"I have been telling him the same thing for two years now." He said.

He started walking in a small circle and running his fingers through his hair.

"I can use this. I can use you. Your green defiantly but you have a good eye. Great potential. It's settled. You're on the team he told me." Then looked at the team. "Guys meet Steve's replacement. When Dave gets back have him teach her the basics. And you." He said pointing at me. "Don't hurt any more of my team." He said before walking off.

I tried to call after him but he did not turn back.

"That was so cool." Malia said. "You kicked his ass. It was so funny." She started to laugh.

"Malia what did we talk about?" Stiles asked her.

"Laughing when people get hurt is wrong." She said sounding upset with herself.

I just looked back at her.

"It was funny." I said making her smile.

"So you made the team, that's cool." Kira said.

"The thing is I did not want to be on the team. Coach was just pissing me off saying I can't do anything. So I wanted to prove him wrong." I told them.

"Well you're on the team now." Scott told me.

"You think if I just explain he will let me off the team?" I asked.

"You just took Steve out for the season. There is no way he's letting you off the team." Lydia said.

"Great." Just then Dave walked over to me.

"Coach said I have to train you." He snapped at me.

Then he looked at Scott.

"Is that going to be a problem?" He asked him.

"Let's hope not." Scott replied before taking a seat on the nearby bench.

His friends all fallowed and sat next to him. Obviously intending to watch my first practice.

_What the hell did I just get myself into._


	18. Chapter Seventeen

David had been trying to teach me the basics of wrestling for a while now. I still did not understand the rules and point system but I was getting better at the actual wrestling moves. The ones that were legal.

He was not taking it easy on me at first either. Which I did not mind. Scott on the other hand looked to be a big bundle of nerves. He came over a few times and yelled at David how yelled back until someone, mostly Stiles would come and split them up. How was I supposed to learn if he was scared of hurting me?

That was until about ten minutes ago when David realized I was not going to quit after him being a little ruff and started to put in extra energy and force into everything he did. He was obviously trying to get me to quite before I even really started.

He came at me again and this time I was not ready. I was getting really tired. He grabbed me around my waist lifting me up off the ground with ease. He then throw me down on the mat with a great deal of fours. So much force that I did not only hit my back but my head flew back and hit the mat also.

There was a great deal of pain shooting through my shoulders all the way down my lower back. It felt like someone stabbed me in the back. It was nothing compared to the throbbing I was feeling in my head. I reached up and tried to grab my head fearing that it was cracked open and my brains would spill out onto the floor.

Before I could David sat down on top of me putting his entire wait on my hips. He sat there straddling me as he held my hands above my head. He had me pinned but did not bother to move after the match was over.

"Ready to quit yet?" He asked.

I could not respond. I felt like I had no breath in my body. I was not shore if I remembered how to breath.

He remained unmoved. I could hear Scott yelling in the back ground but someone must be restraining him because he was no were to be seen.

David's grip tightened on my wrists, and I was starting to get angry. I wanted him off of me. SO I did the only thing I could think of. I need him from behind. Rite in his little jewels.

He instantly removed his hands from my wrist and removed his wait form me even though he was still kneeling over me.

I quickly pulled my knees up under him so his weight was resting on them. Then I grabbed him by the upper arms and all at the same time pulled and kicked him so he flew up and over me landing on his back near my head.

He laid there grabbing himself and now even more unable to move because I dropped him just as hard as he did me.

This gave me time to get up and collect myself. As I did the room started to spin. Someone reached out and supported me before I could fall. I looked up to see it was Scott. Once the room stopped spinning I shrugged him off of me. I then leaned down so my face was close to David's.

"You may be the better wrestler." I told him. "But I will always be a better fighter." I finished then stood up and started to walk away.

Scott helped me walk into the school. As we reached the doors I looked back.

"See you at practice." I yelled as I waved to the rest of the team.

I could not help but smile as I watched the look on the rest of the team's face as they looked from me to David who was still on the ground.

"You're crazy. You know that." Scott told me.

"Only just enough to be interesting. Not enough to be a problem." I told him.


	19. Chapter Eighteen - Scott

I watch Thana walk over to the mat with David. They were just talking rite now going over the rules and point system. Thana looked excited to learn but I could tell that this was not going to end well.

I watched as David kept sending sideway glances at his term mates, I could smell the adrenaline coming off of him. He was pumping himself up. The only question was for what?

They were only supposed to be training.

I was pulled out of my own thoughts when David placed his hands on Thana's thighs.

I instantly tensed up not knowing why he was touching her.

"Dude calm down. He's just teacher her how to stand." Stiles told me.

I looked back and that was exactly what was happening. He was pushing her thighs down. Showing her how their starting pose should look.

_This is going to be a long class. _I released a big sigh.

One of the other guys blew a whilst and David quickly took Thana down by the knees. He did not even give her a second to figure it out. He did not even give her a warning.

"What the he'll?" I yelled as I got up and tried to make my way over to David.

Kira grabbed hold of my arm.

"Scott she's fine." She told me.

I looked back over and saw Thana standing up looking at David with a devilish look in her eyes.

Kira forcefully pulled me back to where we were sitting and I sat back down.

This is how it went on for a while. Me not being able to control my anger. There were a few times were I tried to intervene in the match. Stiles kept stopping me from doing something stupid. As I got angry he needed help from his girlfriend, and eventually Kira to hold me back.

I don't know what it was about this girl that drove me nuts. I could not understand why I even cared if she got hurt. Yesterday I did not even know her. I did not even want a sister. None of that changed the fact that I wanted to hurt David really, really bad.

Then it happened. The thing I had been worried about David hurt her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground. Which was not difficult she could not way more than one hundred pounds.

He held her over his head for a moment and then with all his strength through her down on the mat. Her back hit first releasing a loud smack, followed by the crash of her head snapping back behind her. The sound of her head hitting the mat was so loud. I could not tell if it was because of my werewolf hearing or if it was actually as loud as it sounded to me.

I stood there frozen in shock I think. I was unable to move. I just stared at her. Her face was scrunched in pain. Her eyes where closed and she let out a god offal moan when her body hit the mat. Now she laid there in silence. Almost completely still. It seemed like she could barely breathe.

She tried to reach up to grab hold of the back of her head when David sat down on top of her and pined her arms to the ground above her head. This was when I finally snapped

I ran forward Stile got in my way surprisingly fast.

"Scott calm down." He said.

I looked past him and David was still sitting on top of Thana but he was about to say something.

"Ready to quit yet?" He asked her in a snarky voice.

I lost it again. I pushed Stiles out of the way only to have my arm grabbed my Kira.

"Let me go!" I yelled at her.

She did not. Instead Lydia came over and got in my way as well.

"Scott your eyes." She said and I knew what she meant.

They were red. I could feel it but I did not care.

"Let me go!" I yelled again.

Now Malia was getting in my way.

I was going to have to fight my way through all of them if I wanted to get to David. At this moment that did not sound like such a bad idea.

Then I heard the crowd gasp and I looked up.

Thana had kicked David in between the legs. As quickly as that happened she through him over her and onto his back.

The anger washed out of me when I saw her stand up but was instantly replaced when I saw her start to stager. She must have hit her head harder then I though.

I ran over to her and grabbed hold of her keeping her steady. She looked over to me and seemed to understand that I was there to help her.

A few seconds past and she sacked me off and walked over to David. She lend down so her face was close to his.

"You may be a better wrestler." She told him. "But I will always be a better fighter."

She then stood up and started to walk away. She still looked a little drowsy so I decided to help her.

Once we were back inside the school I looked at her.

"You're crazy. You know that." I told her.

"Only just enough to be interesting. Not enough to be a problem." She told me.

I could not help but laugh. That was the funniest thing I herd in a while but it was completely true. It was the perfect way to describe her.

"Come on." I told her as I lead her down the hall to the locker room.

I looked behind me and the rest of the group was there.

Once Thana was inside the locker room I looked over to the girls.

"Watch her make shore she's okay. She hit her head pretty hard." I told them.

They agreed and walked in after her.

I looked over to Stiles.

"Shut up." I told him as I walked away and into the boy's locker room.

"I did not say anything." He yelled out after me.

"You did not have to." I yelled back.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

"You should really go to the hospital and get your head looked at." Lydia told me for the hundredth time.

"I'm fine. Really I told her." Even though doing so I managed to give myself a head ace with my own voice.

"I still think you have a concussion." She repeated again.

"I'm fine." I told her.

The four of us, Lydia, Kira, Malia and I all stood by Lydia's car. I was waiting for Scott and Stiles. They promised me they would take me to the police station after school to talk to the sheriff.

They were just standing over by Stiles jeep. They looked to be arguing with each other. I wondered what it was about but Kira told me before we got outside they needed a few minutes to talk something out with a friend.

I was shaking in my skin I was so excited I just wanted to get out of here and to the police station. _Well that was something I thought I would never say._

"Are you shore you don't want to go to the hospital. I would dive you there right now." She told me.

"Look don't worry about it. I don't sleep like ever. I'll have no problem staying away all night. Plus Scott's mom works there and I'm not ready to see her yet." I told her.

I got the same look from all of the girls and they seemed to understand.

I was about to say something else to break the sad mood I just caused but my thoughts was interrupted by a loud engine revving. I looked up and a black muscle care was pulling into the parking lot.

"So how do you like it here?" Kira asked.

"It's okay. I mean mostly everyone is nice." I said.

"Mostly?" Malia asked.

"Well it's not big deal but last night I went to the store and there was some creep in there."

"Dish what happened?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing really he just invaded my space and refused to move. So I called him and ass and left the store. The real creepy part was when I got back to my house he was standing there across the street just staring at me." I told them.

"Well you have to be careful. Like I said before there are a lot of shady people in this town. You should come to us before getting to close to anyone." She told me.

Just like most popular girls trying to dictate what everyone around her should do. Or she could just be helping. I could not really tell.

I looked back over to Scott and Stiles and they were standing in front of the black car talking to someone through the passenger side window.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Derek." Malia answered.

"He's a friend." Kira said.

"More like Scott's friend, that we all tolerate." Lydia added.

I looked back over. Wanting desperately to see into the car to see what this sort of friend looked like.

Then there was a gust of wind that came behind me blowing my hair in my face. I had to turn back around facing the girls to move the hair out of my face.

When I looked back to Scott and Stiles there was another guy standing with them. He was walking around the car. Once around his car he just stood there. Looking rite past the two boys and rite at me.

"Oh my god." I said.

"What?" Lydia asked following my line of site.

"That's him. That's the guy from the store." I said.

"Who Derek?" Kira asked.

I looked back over to them.

"That's Derek, Scott's friend?" I asked.

"Yes." This time it was Malia who answered.

"Well if that's how you pick your friends I think I'll have better luck on my own." I told Lydia.

I was more than happy to see that she was speechless. Finally I got the girl to shut up.

"He's coming over here." Malia said in a flat tone as if she did not care at all what was going on.

"What?" I said and looked back in his direction.

He was indeed coming over her. He just pushed past Scott and Stiles. Stiles staggered a little more than Scott. They were both looking after him with an utter look of confusion on their faces but they did not move. He continued over to us with his eyes locked only on me.


	21. Chapter Twenty

I pulled into the parking lot at the high school. Scott and Stiles where exactly where they said they would be.  
I pulled up to them and parked my car. I did not feel like getting out so I just rolled down the passenger side window so they could look in.

"Hello there." Stiles said as him and Scott bent down to look in through the window.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked them.

"I have a problem and I need your help." Scott told me.

"What else is new?" I responded not surprised at all that there was a new problem.

"It's about Liam." Scott said.

"Who?" I asked.

I had no idea who Liam was. Or why he was a problem.

"Scott did not tell you. He's the kid that Scott bit." Stiles told me.

"You did what?" I asked Scott.

I could not believe this. I knew it was a possibility but Scott just always seemed so in control. I never thought he would actually do it.

"It was an accident. I was trying to save him from the wendigo the other night at the hotel." Scott started to tell me.

"Scott just tell me what the problem is and what you need my help with." I told him. I did not mean to sound so rude but there were a lot of other things I had to worry about. I was not too happy to have to deal with something that could have been completely avoided.

"He's having trouble adjusting. I wanted to know if you could help me train him. Teach him how to control it. I have never done this before. I don't really know where to start." He told me.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was desperate.

"No problem. A new wolf I can handle." I told him with a smile.

I could hear his heart rate increase. He was nervous about something. I could not understand what. I just told him I would help.

"Spit it out Scott." I told him.

"That's only part of the problem." He told me.

_There's more? We really do not need more problems rite now._

"There is?" Stiles asked.

Obviously as out of the loop as I am.

"When we were in Mexico. You know there to save you. The Mexican hunters gave me a warning." He stopped talking as his heart rate continued to speed up.

"What did they say Scott?" I asked.

"Basically that they would leave us alone. But if they found out I turned or hurt anyone that they would come here and kill us all." He let out in one fast breath.

"Scott." Was all I could manage to say as I shook my head in disbelief.

"So what you're telling me not only do we have to deal with Kate. The psychopathic were-jaguar. We also have to worry about a faceless assassin, and a newly turned werewolf. Now we also have to worry about a clan of crazy Mexican hunters." Stiles yelled out.

Expressing exactly how I felt inside. Completely overwhelmed.

"Technically he was mouth less, not faceless." Scott corrected.

"That's not the point." Stiles responded.

At that moment the two of them started bickering about the state of the guy's face a breeze came in through the open window. I picked my head up and breathed in the scent that was carried into my car by the breeze.

_I know that smell. _

I stepped out of my car and around to the other side. I stood in front of Scott and Stiles. I could not believe my eyes there she was. The girl from yesterday. From the store. She was talking to the girls.

"Derek what's wrong?" Scott asked me.

"Who is that?" I asked.

The two of them followed my line of site.

Scott let out a big sigh when he saw who I was looking at. Stiles just smiled.

"That's Scott's sister." Stiles told me.

I looked over to Scott who dropped his head and crossed his arms. Stiles was obviously telling the truth.

"I didn't know you had a sister." I told Scott.

"Until last night I didn't." He responded.

"She's his half-sister. She just moved her with their dad. He did not know about her either." Stiles said.

"Where's her mom?" I asked. I had to know.

"Who knows? Her mom was part of that family that diapered a few years ago." Scott said obviously annoyed.

"You'll never guess her name." Stiles said to me.

"Thana." I mumbled softly.

It can't be her. She was supposed to be dead. Well that's not really true. I knew she did not die along with her family. I had just told myself so many times that she was dead I started to believe it. It made it easier. I did not have to feel guilty about leave her behind all those years ago if I believed she was dead. But she was not dead. She was standing rite there. Talking to members of our pack. Apparently she was Scott's sister. How could I not have known that?

"How did you know?" Stiles asked me sounding suspicions.

"Good question." Scott responded.

I pushed my way through the two of them and started to make my way over to her before I even realized my feet where moving.

"Derek where are you going?" Scott yelled after me but at this point I could not even comprehend words.

Thana was alive and that was all that mattered. Alive and here in Beacon Hills.

Thana had come home.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

He just stood there staring at me not saying a word. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

He still just stood there staring at me a little more forcefully. It was like my voice bothered him in some way.

"Thana?" He asked.

He seemed to be worried about something but I did not have time to think about it.

_How did he know my name?_

I was not going to let this creep know he was bothering me.

"Derek." I said letting him know I also knew his name.

He looked surprised, his eyes grew wide.

"You know me?" He asked as a smile formed on his face.

"Yah we met before." I told him.

He looked strangely happy. I was going to enjoy this.

"Last night at the store." I told him.

"What?" He asked me confused.

"We met last night. You where the guy who does not know what personal boundaries are. I was the girl who called you an ass then flipped you off." He seemed to be getting genuinely upset at what I told him.

I decided now was a good time to leave.

"Have a nice day." I told him as I patted him gently three times on his rock hard chest.

I then walked around him and over to my brother and Stiles.

"What was that about?" Scott asked me.

He was staring at me almost the exact way Derek had. Like they were looking into my soul.

"Yah how do you know Derek?" Stiles asked.

"I don't." I said getting into Stiles jeep.

Once the other two climbed in I finished my train of thought.

"By the way your friends a creep." I told them.

"He's not my friend." Stiles said as he started the car.

"Are we still going to see your dad?" I asked.

"Yep." He answered.

"Does he know where coming?" Scott asked.

"Nope." He answered.

I looked over to Scott.

"Is that going to be a problem?" I asked him.

"It varies from day today." He replied.

I could tell there was more to his response but I did not feel like I knew him well enough to pry.

We arrived at the police station about fifteen minutes later. I took a deep breath and followed them inside. The two of them said hi to almost every cop or deputy as they called them here.

I followed them through until we stopped in front of a glass door with the words Sheriff Stilinski on it.

Stiles knocked on the door but entered before he got a response. Thank god when we walked into his office he was sitting in there alone.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

He was sitting behind his desk looking through some paper work. He looked up from his desk. Obviously annoyed that someone had barged into his office. He seemed to relax when his eyes settled on Stiles and Scott. Then his eyes settled onto me.

"Who's your friend?" He asked as he sat up strait in his chair.

"That's Scott's sister." Stiles said with a smile as he slammed the door shut behind us.

"Oh." He said.

"Oh. What dos oh mean?" Stiles asked him.

Something was wrong I could see it in his eyes. There was a look in his eyes like there was trouble coming around the corner.

"Your father told me you would probably stop by." He said looking at me.

"He did?" I asked.

"Yes. He told me you had been asking about your mother's family. He also told me that Stiles was driving you to school today and would probably talk you into coming down here." He said smiling at his son.

"Obviously he was right." Scott said.

"Well why would he ask me to drive her then if he thinks I'm such a bad influence?" Stiles mumbled under his breath.

"So why don't you tell me what it is my son and your brother talked you into?" He asked me.

"Stiles told me that if I asked you would let me see my family's police file." I told him.

"Of course he did." He said giving his son a look that could only come from a caring father.

"And normally I would give you this file." He said as he held up a thick manila folder. "But your father made me promise I would not give this folder to you." He said as he placed the folder down on his desk.

He then stood up and walked towered his door.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. I have to talk to a deputy." He said and then left the room.

I looked after him then to Stiles.

"You said he would help me!" I snapped at him.

I did not get an answer from them they just split up. Stiles ran over locked the door and closed the blinds. Scott ran over to the Sheriffs desk and started flipping through the folder.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"His dad left the file out so we can look at it, but we have to be fast." Scott told me.

"But my dad told him not to." I told both of them.

"Do you see my dad around?" He asked me. "What our parents don't know can't get us in trouble." Stiles said.

"Your father is the coolest." I told him.

I looked over to Scott who was frantically writing word for word from the file.

"This is going to take too long." He called out in frustration.

"Get out of the way." I told him as I pushed him aside.

I took out my cell phone and quickly took a picture of every page before flipping it over and moving on to the next.

"A pen and paper? Really Scott? What decided do you live in?" I asked him.

"Whatever." He said and took out his cell phone and fallowed my lead. Cutting the time it took in half.

"My dad's coming." Stiles called.

We quickly finished what we were doing. Stiles unlocked the door and we all sat down about a second before the Sheriff walked in.

He looked over to the three of us. There was anxiety written all over my face. I knew he was cool and did not care if I looked at the file but by him knowing we did could get him in trouble with my dad.

There was more going on there between the two of them I would just find out about it later.

"Are we done here?" He asked us.

"Yep." Stiles said.

Then we all got up and quickly hurried out of the station.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

After we left the police station we went to Stiles house. Scott did not want to go back to the condo. He was still mad at our dad. Plus it would not have been a good idea to look through the pictures of the file there. We all agreed that it was not a good idea to go to Scott's either. His mom was home. She had taken some time off from work to deal with everything and would be home. I doubt she would want to meet me just yet.

So we ended up at Stiles. Neutral ground. Or Switzerland as Stiles was now referring to it.

I have only known him for about a day and I could already tell he was one of the funniest people I have ever known. He was always cracking a joke. Or making a sarcastic comment.

We hooked up our phones to Stiles printer and was printing out all of the pictures that we took. As they printed out we handed the pages off to Stiles who frantically spread them out over his floor trying to figure out the order of the pages.

Once everything was all printed out I looked back to Stiles.

"Okay I think I got everything." He said.

"Thana you take the papers on the floor in front of my door. Scott you get the ones by my desk. I will take the ones around my bed." He told us.

I could not help but laugh. He was supposed to organize them and split it so we could get through the files faster and the way he did that was by sections of floor.

"What's so funny?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said as I looked up at Scott.

He gave me a look that told me he knew exactly what I was thinking.

I looked down at the pages that Stiles had assigned to me and was surprised that it all seemed to history. Like ancient history. There where print outs from the internet, old pictures, and family trees. Multiple there was no way it would fit on one piece of paper.

As I looked it over quickly I was happy to see that Stiles thought enough to not give me anything that would upset me. He gave me things that would answer who my family was. Not what happened to them. I had to assume that that stuff was split up between the two of them.

I started reading the first page and was shocked to see what was written on it.

"Did you know that my family founded this town in 1694?" I asked as I looked up from my file.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"No I did not." Scott answered.

"Yeah it says rite here they moved here from Salem Massachusetts in 1694 and bout all the land that the town is now built on. Apparently they were loaded. They built this huge mansion." I told them handing them a picture of it.

"Wow." Stiles said as he looked at it.

"How is it we have never seen this?" Scott asked.

"According to the map it is in the middle of some lake in the middle of the woods. Look it's still surrounded now by about twenty accurse of land." I told them.

"No one goes in those woods." Stiles said.

"Why is that?" I asked confused.

"They're supposed to be haunted." Scott said.

I let a laugh slip through my lips and expected them to do the same. They just looked at each other as if they just had some grand revelation.

"Any ways the construction of the house took ten years and was not finished until 1704."

"Where did they live until then?" Scott asked.

"Here I said." Pointing to a spot on the map.

Scott and Stiles looked at the map.

"There are you shore?" Stiles asked.

"Is there a picture of the house?" Scott asked.

I started to flip through the pages.

"Ummm yeah rite here." I said handing him a picture.

He took and then the two of them went silent.

"What is it guys?" I asked.

"This is where they lived?" Scott asked me. I was really getting annoyed.

"What is it? And stop asking me questions so you don't have to answer." I told him.

"It's the Hale house." Stiles said.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I asked.

Neither of them answered. I could tell there was something going on.

"There was a fire there. The entire family was killed." Scott told me.

"Well not the entire family." Stiles said.

"How many survived?" I Asked.

"Three." Stiles answered.

"Two of them still live here. Derek and Peter." He said.

"Your friend Derek?" I asked him.

"Yes." Scott replied.

I could not help but think about the nightmare I always have. The fire and the screams. I could not imagine actually living through that.

"That must have been horrible." I said.

We just sat there quietly for a while.

"So what else does it say?" Stiles asked.

"They lived in the house until the castle was finished. Then they gave the house to a family friend. Along with ten Acers surrounding it." I told them.

"Who?" Stiles asked.

I looked down at the deed.

"The Hales." I said.

Scott snatched the paper from me like her did not believe what I was saying.

"It's true." He said.

"What else does it say?" Stiles asked.

I grabbed the paper back from Scott.

"It says that they lived in Beacon Hills just the two family's for five years until the town was built and the first family's moved in. In 1709."

"Pretty much after that little by little they started to sell off land to accommodate the size of the town. But the two families never sold of the land around there homes." I took a map of their property lines out and handed it to them.

"There lands overlap in the hills." I told them.

We then went back to going through our separate piles. There was nothing much going on in mine so I remained quite hoping that the other two would tell me what they found in there's.

"I can't believe this." I said under my breath but it got there attentions.

"What?" Scott asked.

"The town, that my family built turned on them. In the early 1800's the town accused the Tomes and the Hales of being devil worshipers. It got so bad that they become isolated to their land. There are so many reports, and complaints here. Up until 1864 then they stop." I told them and let an angry sigh out through my lips.

"What do the reports say?" Stiles asked me.

"Crazy shit. Ranging from noise complaints, to large fires, naked people in the woods. There's even one saying that the Tomes where keeping wild animals on their property."

"What kind of animals?" Scott asked.

"Wolves." I said. "What idiots." I through the papers on the ground in frustration.

"So basically my family was rich, built a town, was accused of devil worshiped, then banished to their house and harassed by the town they built. What did you guys find? There's nothing much in the papers after this. Just marriage and funerals."

Scott and Stiles looked at each other. Obviously they both found something but did not want to tell me.

"I swear to god if you don't tell me what you found I will hurt the both of you." I told him.

"Well I found something." Stiles said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your family's case is unsolved." He told me. "The day after the Hale fire your family just disappeared. At first the Tomes. You." He said pointing at me. "Where thought to have set the fire. You know because they took off rite after and the fact that they brought the Hales over with them from Salem. We now know that's not the case." He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Oh yeah Kate set the fire. She came back to town a few years ago. We found out it was her."

"How?" I asked.

"Well she came back to finish what she started." Scott told me.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Peter killed her." Stiles blurted out and Scott punched him.

"The Peter who lived through the fire?" I Asked.

"What happened to him?" I asked confused.

"He umm left for a little while." Scott said.

"But he's back know. You said he still lives here." I said.

"Yep." Stiles said.

"Why is he not in jail?" I asked.

"Self-defense." Stiles said.

"It's not something people like to talk around here ever. So don't bring it up. Ever." Scott told me.

Again I could tell they were lying. They weren't that good at it. I would find out the truth sooner or later no point making a big deal about it now.

I just shook my head. Telling them that I agreed.

Realizing that we got off topic I looked back to Stiles.

"So that's it? They don't know what happened?" I asked.

"Sorry. Everyone just disappeared." He said.

"Not everyone." Scott said.

"What?" We both asked at the same time.

"There was one surviving family member. Your aunt. She was not living with the family at the time. She lived with her husband and to kids." He said.

"This is great I can go talk to her and find out what she knows. Maybe she will know me." I said in excitement.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Mrs. Tate." He said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Stiles yelled out.

"What's wrong?" I asked obviously not knowing why he reacted that way.

This was good someone from my family was alive. I had an aunt she was shore to remember me.

"Mrs. Tate is Malias mom." Stiles told me.

"So Malias your cousin." Scott said.

"Well I knew there was a reason I liked her." I said jokingly.

"Let's go. Call her right now and tell her we are coming over." I said excitedly.

"We can't." Scott said.

"Why not?" I asked angrily.

"She dies eight years ago in a car accident." Stiles told me.

I could do nothing but slouch back down onto the floor. Completely defeated. It felt like the wait of the world was placed upon my shoulders.

"So there is no one who knows my mother?" I asked more to myself then to them.

"That's not entirely true. There is Malia's father." Stiles said.

"Yes we can go talk to Mr. Tate he is bound to know something about my family."

"I'm sorry but it says that they interviewed him after. He never even met them. Your aunt was estranged from the rest of the family." Scott told me.

I swore the world is trying to hurt me.

"So there's nothing." I said.

Scott and Stiles where looking at each other as if they were discussing something again without words. I did not have the energy to even pretend like I care.

"That's not true." Stiles said.

"What?" I asked as I tried desperately to hold back tears.

"That there's nothing." Stiles answered.

"Yeah you have a cousin." Scott finished for him.

I thought about it. And he was rite. A little over a week ago I had no one. Now I had a father a brother and a cousin. I might not know much about my family or what happened to us ten years ago but this, this was a start.

"I just wish I could remember what happened?" I said.

"It probably has something to do with the Hale fire and the Tomes disappearance." Stile mumbled and Scott gave him a very angry look.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

He looked scared to answer. Scared of Scott but he did not seem to forget that he also had reason to be scared of me because he answered.

"Well it happened ten years ago. The fire was the day before your family disappeared. You were found in Boston the night your family went missing." He told me and then posed. "That's what the cops are looking into rite now. By cops I mean your dad. He wants to know how you ended up in Boston only hours after your family disappeared." He told me.

I could not believe what he was telling me. If only I could remember I could probably tell the cops exactly what happened that night. If only I could remember.

I was lost in my thoughts. It was like I was the only one in the room. That was until the door behind me was opened hitting me in the back.

I moved forward a little so I could look behind me and Stiles dad peaked his head in the room. I moved more so he could open the door all the way.

He walked into the room and looked around at the mess that we had made.

"I don't want to know." He said throwing his hand up in the air.

"I just came to tell you." He said looking at me. "That your dad is here to pick you up."

"How did he even know I was here?" I asked as I gathered my things.

"He's probably keeping tabs on you." He mumbled under his breath.

I let out a deep sigh and looked back into the room.

"Thanks guys for all your help." I told them.

"No problem." Scott said.

"Pick you up in the morning." Stiles said.

This earned him not only a look from me, but from Scott and his dad as well.

"Yeah." I said.

Then I turned and walked down the stairs smiling. My dad was waiting down stairs by the door.

We walked to the car and drove most of the way home in silence.

The silence was only broken once by my dad who asked more to himself then to me.

"What is it with my kids always being with Stilinski?" He said.

"I don't know. I like Stiles. He's nice." I said.

His head snapped over to me with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Not like that. Calm down. He's just nice. Showing me around and stuff. Plus he has a girlfriend." I said giving me an idea.

"Malia. His girlfriend's name is Malia Tate. Do you know her?" I asked.

"Nope." He said as he looked back to the road.

The rest of the way home was spent in silence. I did not know why but he was lying to me about Malia. He had to know she was my cousin it said so in my file.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four - Scott

Stiles and I watched Thana and my father drive down the street from his bedroom window.

Once they turned the corner and out of view we both took a step back.

"We should have told her." Stiles said.

"You can't be serious." I responded.

Stiles was always full of bad ideas but this was one of his worst.

What I had learned in the one day I knew Thana is she does what she wants and does not listen to anyone. She's strong willed and thinks she can do whatever she wants.

"I'm dead serious. She deserves to know. She can't remember anything. Think of how bad that would suck. If Peter can help her why not."

"Because it's Peter. If we tell her that he's Malias father she would charge down there. With or without us and demand answers. How do you think Peter will react?"

"I don't know?" Stiles answered.

"Exactly. I don't either. Plus Malia does not even know. How are we supposed to explain to Thana why she can't tell Malia?" I asked him.

"How about the truth. That he's a psychotic werewolf. He can't be trusted and to stay away." He said to me.

At first I thought he was being sarcastic but then I realized he's serious.

"Stiles we can't." I told him.

"She's going to find out eventually." He told me.

"I know that but after everything we just found out I think we should talk to Peter first."

"What are you talking about?"

"Were you not paying attention? The Hales and Thana's families are connected. They made this town together. They lived on the same land. They were accused of devil worship. Maybe she's better not knowing." I said.

"That's probably not even true." He responded.

"That's what they probably said when the town's people confronted them about the wolves running around." I told him.

He seemed to be thinking over what I was telling him.

"It can't be a coincidence that the Hale fire and the Tomes disappearance is only one day apart." He said.

"Exactly." I said.

"Something happened that night to her. We need to talk to Peter find out what it was before we go digging up her memories." I told him.

"We should talk to Derek." He said.

"You think he knows her?" I asked.

He just gave me a look like he could not believe I just asked that.

"I'm shore he does. Did you see how he looked at her today?"

"Fine we will talk to both of them tomorrow after school." I told him.

"Tomorrow." He said as I walked out of his room.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

We walked through the door together and I quickly throw my bag down on the counter.

"Are you hungry?" My father asked.

Now that I thought about it I had not had anything to eat sense lunch.

"Yeah I guess I am." I told him.

He opened up the draw underneath the counter.

"Chinese?" He asked with a smile.

I was starting to wonder if he ever cooked. I guess when you work as much as he does you doesn't really have much time to cook. I decided that at some point soon I was going to cook him a real supper.

We sat in silence as we watched the news until the doorbell rang letting the two of us know the food was here.

I set the small table while dad went to get the food. When we sat down and both quickly started eating. I was practically eating my beef fired rice and chicken wings without chewing. I looked up to dad to see he was pretty much doing the same thing. I guess he was just as hungry as I. I could not help but smile.

"So how was school today?" He asked.

"Good. I met all of Scott's friends. They all seemed nice for the most part. I even made some friends of my own." I told him with a small smile on my face.

"That's nice. Why don't you tell me a little about them?" He said.

"Well there's Izzy. She's the one I met first and really nice. I can tell right away that we are going to be good friends. You know how sometimes you just know." I told him and he nodded in agreement with me.

Then there's Stella and her boyfriend Allen. There friends of Izzy's. There really nice to." I told him.

"That's great that you're making friends so quickly." He responded.

"Actually there in a band together with one other kid and have invited me to their show tomorrow night. Is it okay if I go?" I asked him.

I already said yes and even if my dad told me I could not go it was not going to stop me. It would just be a lot easier if he actually said yes.

"What time does the show start?" He asked.

"They told me if I can go they would pick me up at seven so I could help them set up." I told him.

"I don't know." He said.

"Please. Tomorrows Friday so it's not a school night and I really want to go."

"Who else is going?" He asked.

_Who else is going? No one_. I thought.

Quickly I got an idea that I knew would get me my way.

"Scott said he would go if I do." I told him.

He instantly perked up.

"Really? That's great that you to are getting along. Fine but I want you home by ten." He told me.

"Thank you daddy." I said as I hopped up from my seat gave him a kiss on the cheek then went to clean my plate.

I ran into my room closing the door behind me. I pulled out my phone and sent Scott a text.

_Hey if dad asks you're coming with me to a concert tomorrow night. _I sent him.

A few seconds later my phone vibrated I looked at it. It was from Scott.

_And why would I do that? _He asked.

_It's no big deal Izzy invited me to her bands show tomorrow. Dad said I could go but only if you come. So I told him you are._

It took him a little longer to answer. About a minute later I got another text from him.

_I'm not going to a concert with you. I have things I need to do tomorrow night. _

I could tell by his text that he was getting angry.

_You don't have to. You just need to tell dad that your are. I have a ride there and a ride back. I'll be back before ten. Dad will never know you just need to cover for me. _I sent him.

I really hoped he would agree. If he told dad what I was up to I don't think he would ever let me leave the house.

_Fine but only because Stiles won't shut up._

He answered.

_Tell Stiles I said thank you._

I sent him.

_Good night. _He said.

_Good night. _I answered and plugged my phone in to charge for the night.

I went and lied down in bed. Hopping sleep would come soon even though I knew it would not.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

The next morning when I woke up I could hear noise coming from the living room.

_Dad must be home. _

I quickly throw on some pajamas over my naked body and walked out to meet him.

"Good morning." He said as I entered the room. "There's cereal on the counter." He told me.

I quickly pored myself a bowl of cheerios and sat down next to him on the couch. He was watching the news. They were talking about the ax murders that happened the other night. Apparently when they took more time to it they found a secret meat freezer full of dead bodies.

_And I thought the people in Boston where weird. Apparently Beacon Hills is the home of families of cannibals. _

I quickly lost my appetite.

"I'm going to go change." I told him.

I placed my bowl in the sink and walked to my room. I shut the door behind me and started to look through my clothes.

I was not shore what I was going to wear.

I decided to put on something that would be a little more covering because my dad was still home. I still was not shore if we would say something about my clothes or not. I did not really know if we was the type of dad who would make his daughter change before leaving the house.

I grabbed a pair of my black sheer tights. The ones that had white skeleton legs on the front and back of them. Over them I pulled on a pair of black shorts, that where in dead short but I figured it's not a big deal because my legs are completely covered.

I then pulled on a white tea shirt that hung almost all the way to the bottom of my shorts. On the tea was a picture of a girl with dirty blonde hair. Pretty big lips, and in her big lips was a half smoked cigarette. She kind of looked like a young Angelina Jolie. On top of that I pulled on a studded leather jacket that had long sleeves and stopped half way down my waist. It had a color that was completely covered with little silver spikes.

I pulled over my neck a silver chain that had a oversized black cross on it that hung over my chest. I put small silver rings on ever one of my fingers except for one finger that had a small black cross that matched my necklace.

I put on a studded silver bracelet over my left wrist. I completed it with ankle high stiletto boots that were black but you could almost not tell because they were completely studded to match the rest of my clothes.

I walked out to the kitchen to see my dad standing there staring at me.

"That's what you're wearing to school?" He asked me.

I could tell he did not like what I had on, not even a little.

"Yes. Don't you love my shoes?" I said as I held out my foot for him to see them better.

He looked at me not shore what to say. I knew he was wondering if he should tell me to change. So I distracted him before he could get the chance.

"Oh before Scott and Stiles gets here I need you to sign this." I hand him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" He asks me suspiciously.

"It's a permission slip." I told him.

"For what?" He asked as he opened it up.

"Wrestling?" He asked me after he read it.

"Yep. I made the team yesterday." I told him.

"Why did you not tell me you were trying out for the team?" He asked me.

"Actually I don't know how it even happened. I did not even realize I was trying out until couch told me I made the team." I told him.

He gave me a look like he wanted me to explain more.

"Couch found out I was Scott's sister and assumed that meant I'm like a great athlete like him. I'm not really good at sports. I have never really played. He got upset when I told him this. So to prove him wrong I told him I could wrestle. I never have I just know I'm a good fighter. I umm won the match. And he kind of forced me on the team." I told him.

"So do you even want to be on the team?" He asked me.

"I do. I'm going to prove to those guys that a girl can be just as good as them."

With this he signed the paper then I heard a beep form outside.

"There here. Got to go." I said. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then ran outside.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Once out the door I could see the two of them sitting in the jeep. I ran over to the car as fast as I could in these heels. I wanted to get out of here before dad realized I distracted him so I could get out the door in what I was wearing.

"Hi guys." I said as I climbed in the back of Stiles jeep.

"Hi Thana." Stiles said being pleased as always.

"My god Thana do you have any normal clothes?" Scott asked me.

'Wow. You sound like dad." I told him.

Stiles started laughing.

"I do not." Scott snapped at the both of us.

"Whatever you say, dad." I responded.

"Let's just go!" He yelled at Stiles.

Stiles pulled out of the parking lot and started towered the school.

"I think you look nice." Stiles told me breaking the silence.

"Well thank you." I said sending a look that he could see from the rear view merrier.

He then gave the same look to Stiles.

I could not help but smile.

_We have the same fuck you look. _

"So do you guys think I should tell Malia?" I asked them.

They both seemed to tense up like I said something wrong.

"Tell Malia what?" Stiles asked as Scott turned around to look at me.

"That she's my cousin." I said very confused.

They knew what I was talking about. They were with me last night when I found it out. _Why do they look so nervous? What did they think I was talking about?_

They both instantly relaxed and Scott turned around.

"Yeah. Yes. You should definitely tell her. She does not have much family. I think she would be excited." Stiles told me so fast I could barely understand him.

"Okay. So what did you guys think I was talking about?" I asked them.

I was starting to get sick of Scott and his friends secrets. It seemed like they were never telling me anything. I know I have only been around for two days but Scotts my brother and I don't understand what is going on with him and his friends.

"Nothing that you guys are cousins." Scott spat out.

"I know you guys are lying. You're not very good at it. I'm not an idiot. You and your friends are all lying to me all the time. I don't like being lied to." I told them as we pulled up to the school.

Once we were parked I quickly got out of the car and started to walk away from the two of them.

I walked rite past the girls.

"Hi." Lydia tried to say to me.

I completely ignored her and just kept walking. I walked rite into school and to my first class. I was the only one there so I just went and took the same seat I was in yesterday. Then I waited.

I did not know who was going to be in this class. My schedule was different today. Today is the first day I have Science. My heart practically flew out of my chest when I saw Izzy, Stella, and Allan walk into the room together.

Izzy's eyes instantly landed on me and a smile quickly found its way on her face. She stood there smiling at me with her hair blond hair pulled back into a high pony that was braded into a nice braid that hung down to her shoulders. She had the same distinctive black eye makeup and red lips that she had on yesterday.

She had on a sleeveless black tea shirt that had a studded collar. In white it had written on it BAD GIRL. It was tucked into a black leather high wasted skirt. She had on tights that where dark black up until mid-thigh then became a floral pattern that stopped and the tights became a shear white color with just a thin strip of black going up the middle.

She looked really nice. I would have to borrow those tights one of these days.

Stella and Allan stood there next to her hand in hand.

Stella stood there in white and black stripped leather pants and a sleeveless white shirt with a black skull on it. She was wearing black combat boots and one of those brass knuckle rings.

Allen was wearing almost the exact same thing he was warring yesterday. Blue jeans and a white tang top.

The three of them made the way over to me.

"Hi girl." Stella said.

Allen just smiled and the two of them sat down at the table in front of me.

Izzy sat down next to me.

"Hey lab partner." She said to me.

"Hey." I said. I was more than happy to have Izzy as a lab partner but I could not help but think about what would happen to her old lab partner.

"What about your actual lab partner?" I asked her.

"What makes you think I have one?" She responded.

"Izzy is sort of a science genius." Allan told me.

"What can I say I just am a natural for chemistry." She said with a smile.

"So you don't have a partner?" I asked her again.

"Nope. Never wanted one. Until know. The teacher agreed sense all my partners would just end up copying my work." She told me.

"Well then I guess you're in luck. I'm not that bad at chemistry myself." I told her.

Class went by in a flash and they were rite Izzy was a chemistry genius. She knew a bunch of things that even I had never herd off. It made me wonder how much I actually knew about the subject. Izzy was glad to explain to me anything that I did not get. She was a great lab partner. Anyone who must up there chance at having her as a partner are complete idiots.

When class was over the four of us made our way down the hall to History. We were almost there when Coach stopped us in the hall.

"McCall." He called. "McCall!" He yelled again. It was not until her yelled out "Miss McCall." That I realized he was talking to me.

"It's Tomes, Coach." I told him.

"Whatever. Did you get the slip signed?" He asked me.

"Yep. Its rite here." I said as I dug through my bag pulling out the folded piece of paper and handing to him.

He quickly looked it over and then smiled at me.

"Great see you at practice." He said as he turned to walk away.

"And when would that be Coach?" I asked.

"During gym. You will have practice every day during gym just like every other team at the school." He told me and then walked away down the hall.

"What was that about?" Stella asked me.

"Yesterday I accidently made the wrestling team." I told them.

"Wait are you the girl who made the wrestling team?" Allen asked.

"Yep." I told him.

"Did you really break that kids arm?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said

"That's so bad ass." Izzy said.

"Yeah then she kicked David in the balls." Allen added in.

"Well that must have felt great. David is a grade A dick." Stella added in.

All I could do was smile.

"Yeah it did feel pretty good." I said.

We made our way into class and took our seats.

"Make shore you let us know when your first match is." Izzy told me and the other two shook their head in agreement.

We spent most of the class in silence. Mr. Yukimura is the only teacher I actually like. So I tried my best to pay attention and not talk. Which is a very hard thing for me to do.

Once class was over we made our way to lunch. The four of us quickly grabbed some pizza.

My eyes scanned the lunch room and my eyes found Scott and his friends sitting at the same table they were sitting at yesterday. I pulled my eyes from them and fallowed my friends to the table they were sitting at. I placed my tray down and took the seat next to Izzy.

"Aren't you going to go eat with your brother?" She asked.

"Nope." I responded.

"Fighting already?" Stella asked.

"Not really fighting. I'm just sick of being lied to. Him and his friends are hiding something from me and I know I have not known them long but I don't like being lied to." I told her.

"I'm not surprised. Him and his friends are weird." Allen added into the conversation.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well there always to gather. Always." He said.

"Well that's not too weird." I said.

"Yeah except they never really talk to anyone else. And when they do bad things happen to them." Stella said. Coming to her boyfriend's defense.

"What kind of bad things?" I asked.

"Well some of them go missing. Most of them turn up dead." Izzy said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"There always in the middle of every bad thing that happens in this town." Allen said.

I just looked at him waiting for him to finish.

"There always at the scene of a crime. Constantly talking or working with the police." He said.

"Which is weird I mean there just high school kids. How could they possibly help the police?" Izzy said.

"Well I mean Stiles dad is the Sheriff so I mean is it really that weird?" I asked.

"Well that does not explain all the dead bodies." Stella added in.

"Dead bodies?" I asked.

"Lydia." Stella said looking over to her. "She keeps finding dead bodies. It's always her who calls the cops. She says her just stubbles on them like by accident. But there's just too many?" She finishes.

"Some people think she's physic." Izzy said.

"Others think they're the ones killing everyone and Stiles dad is helping them cover everything up." Allen said.

"That's not true. The Sheriff is a nice guy. I met him last night. And do you really think Lydia could actually kill someone?" I said as I pointed at her.

"I guess your rite but there still weird." Izzy said.

I looked back at their table to see Scott and some other kid staring at me. It was as if they knew we were talking about them.

"Who is that?" I asked pointing to the new kid at the table.

"That's Liam." Allan said.

"He's knew here. He's on the lacrosse team with Scott, Stiles and Kira. He's supposed to be really good." Stella finished for him.

I looked back over to Liam. He was good looking. Kind of cute actually. But there was something about him something that made me uneasy. There was something in his eyes that gave me a very uneasy feeling as if he was the most dangerous person at the table.

I went back to eating my food. I could feel someone's eyes on me. Watching me. I figured it was Scott or maybe that Liam kid. I turned back around to see that none of them were looking at me. I looked around the lunch room trying to find the eyes I knew were on me. The only problem was no one was looking at me.

That was until I felt drawn to the line of windows that lead out to the forest just beyond the school. My eyes scanned the woods. I could not see anyone but I knew they were there. I was about to look away when I saw two sets of golden eyes looking back at me. Just as quickly as I saw them they disappeared. Leaving me to wonder if they were really there or if I was just seeing things.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of the lunch bell ringing. Singling that lunch was now over.

The four of us got up and emptied our trays.

"See yah later." Izzy yelled out as she walked in the opposite direction from me.

I made my way slowly to gym not really wanting to get there. I would be stuck in gym with a bunch of hormonal teen age wrestlers who did not want a girl on their team. Even worse than that I would be stuck in a class with Scott and his friends.

I started down the hall I was almost to the locker room doors when Scott caught up to me.

"Why did you not sit with us at lunch?" He asked.

"Maybe I don't like being lied to." I told him.

"Why were your friends talking about us?" He asked.

I quickly stopped walking and looked right at him.

"How did you know they were talking about you? You were all the way at the other end of the lunch room."

He seemed to be thinking through what it was he wanted to say. Stumbling mentally over his own thoughts.

"It was obvious." Stiles chimed in finally catching up to the two of us.

"Your friend Stella. She pointed rite at us." Lydia said adding to the conversation.

"So what where they saying?" Scott asked again.

"Basically the same thing you told me about them. That they think you're weird." I told them with a smile then started walking again.

"Us weird. Why would they say that?" Kira huffed out at lighting fast speed.

"Maybe because we are?" Malia added like the answer to her question was obvious.

I just smiled at her.

"We are not weird." Lydia protested.

"Says the girl whose hobby it is finding dead bodies." I told her.

"What? What?" She asked. "They know about that?" She asked confirming that it is the truth.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Lydia. Everyone knows about that. People think you're a crazy killer and Stiles dad is covering for you because you dragged him and Scott into your craziness." I told her.

She just huffed and stomped off.

"Me drag Scott and Stiles into craziness." She said under her breath as she walked away.

I could not help but laugh.

"She makes it way too easy to work her up." I said as we continued to class.

A few seconds later we were in front of the locker room doors and the girls separated from the guys. This was the first I noticed that Liam was with the group. He must been there for the hole conversation but just remained silent.

I gave him a half smile and a quick nod before walking into the girl's locker room.

I went to my locker and quickly changed then I remembered that I wanted to talk to Malia. I guess now was as good a time as any.

"Malia." I yelled out. "I need to talk to you about something."

She stepped out from behind the citron separating us. She had changed into her shorts but stood there completely topless. She did not even have a bra on.

"Well if you need to talk of course it would be about something." She responded to me as she pulled her shirt on over her head.

_Well I guess I'm not the only one who does not mind being naked._

"Well you know how Scott, Stiles, and I spent the night looking through my family's polices records?" I asked her.

"Yes what's the point? Are you going to tell me something? Or just ask me questions you already know the answer to?" She asked me.

"Well I was looking through it and found out that all of my family disappeared. All accept one lady. My aunt. She was not living in the house during the time of the disappearance she was living with her family."

"Your point." She said.

"My point being she lived with her husband and two daughter's. Her name was Mrs. Tate." I told her.

She looked at me for a minute as if she was going to laugh but then realized I was being serious.

"You're talking about my mom aren't you?" She asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"So your mom and my mom were sisters?" She asked again it seemed that it had finally clicked for her.

"It looks that way." I told her.

She looked at me as if she was trying to pin point something in me. Something that would tell her if I was telling the truth or not.

I guess she accepted my explanation because in a flash she was standing in front of me with her arms wrapped around me. She was holding me in a strong hug. Her chin rested on my shoulder.

"I have never had a cousin." She told me before letting me go.

"So you're not mad?" I ask as she released me.

"Why would I be mad?" Asked with a smile plastered on her face. "I don't have much family. Just me and my dad. I know it's the same with you. All you have is Scott and your dad. But now we have each other." She said as she finally fully released me.

"And the pack gets a little but bigger." She said as she turned and jogged out of the locker room.

Leaving me standing there wondering what was wrong with that girl. I did not dwell on it for too long. She was rite the two off us had enough combined family to count on one hand. But now we had each other.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

I made my way outside for wrestling practice. The first thing I saw was Malia wrapped in Stiles arms. They were facing each other and she was looking up at him with a big smile on her face. He was looking down at her and he looked just as happy. The two of them looked so happy. I could not help the small pain that formed in my chest knowing that I have never felt that way. I have had some boyfriends before but they were all losers. Complete bad boys. The type you find in foster care. Or the type of guys willing to date a girl with all my crap. Let's just say I have never had a healthy relationship before. I scanned the field and found Scott and Kira on the lacrosse field. Scott was teaching her some new moves and she seemed to be picking it all up really quickly. Even they looked completely happy. They were completely unaware of the fact that Liam was hovering around them. It was easy to tell they were so in love.

_Maybe I would be able to find that now that I have a home. _I thought to myself. I shore hoped so.

I looked for Lydia who was standing off to the side. By herself. She stood there with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. I fallowed her line of site. She was staring at Stiles and Malia. I looked back at her and it was obvious she was jealous. I would have to keep my eye on her. No way was I letting that bitch get in between Stiles who is a complete sweet heart and Malia who was my cousin.

"Are you ready?" A breath whispered in my ear. So close that I could feel his breath on my ear and cheek.

My heart jumped in my chest. Causing me to gasp. I did not recognize the voice and I defiantly did not feel comfortable with people getting this close to me.

I took a deep breath in looking out in front of me as I did to see Scotts, Malia, Kira, and even Liam's eyes all on me as if they knew I just almost had a heart attack.

I spun around to see who it was who was so uncomfortable close to me. When I turned I was chest to chest with David. He stood in front of me with his arms at his hips. Looking down at me with his devilish look in his eyes.

My blood instantly started to boil. Who the hell did he think he was to get that close to me? I had to fight back the erg to punch him in the face.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked from behind me.

Scott probably just saved David's pretty face from my fist because I instantly calmed down at his voice.

"No problem. Just asking Thana if she's ready for practice." He answered.

"Well maybe next time you can do it from a reasonable distance." Stiles added in when he finally reached us. He had Malias hand still in his.

"Oh come on guys. Were on the same wrestling team. She's going to have to get used to me touching her." He responded. His devilish smirk making its way back on his face.

I could see everyone in the group tense up. Not as much as Scott but still enough to show that they all actually cared about my wellbeing. I appreciated it but I did not need all of them to worry about me. I could take care of myself.

"Just because we are on the same team does not give you the rite to touch me whenever you want. So why don't you keep your hands and any other body part that may feel compelled to touch me to yourself. Infect the only I want you within a foot of me is on the mat." I told him sternly then started to walk over to the mat.

He just stood there with a look on his face like he could not believe what I just told him. It was as if he could not believe a girl would tell him not to touch her.

"Are you coming?" I called back to him.

His smile formed back on his face as he looked over to me. He quickly started jogging over to catch up.

We spent the rest of the class wrestling around. He was trying to teach me how to correctly pin an opponent but even though I would manage to pin him every time I did he would tell me that it was illegal. These rules were starting to drive me crazy. The only time I ever wrestled with someone was when my opponent was bigger than me and I need to take them down quick to make it out of the fight. The only time I ever did this was when I needed to hurt someone so bad they would not be getting up after me. Wrestling just for the hell of it was something different to me.

When class was over I started to make my way over to the water bench. I did not realize how thirsty I was until rite now. I grabbed a cup and quickly drank it. The cold water almost burned as it went down.

"You're getting better." A voice said from next to me.

I just rolled my eyes and looked over to David.

"It does not feel like it." I told him truthfully.

"It's true. You're picking it up fast. A lot faster than most of the guy. You just need to take the street out of your fight." He told me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked him annoyed.

"You wrestle like you fight. Like you're fighting for your life or something. Like you're trying to hurt someone. You just need to relax and wrestle. Don't worry about hurting someone before they hurt you. Its high school wrestling most of us have never even been in a real fight." He told me.

Was it that obvious that I was so used to having to fight for myself? That I was so untrusting that I was convinced everyone was trying to hurt me. All of the time. And how was it that David was the only one to notice this?

"Most of you?" I asked.

"Yes most of them." He said. Putting emphasis on the word them. Then he grabbed a cup of water drinking it and walking away.

Leaving me thinking about what he just told me.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Lydia said from behind me.

_What is with every one sneaking up behind me in this town? No one does this to me in Boston. _

I looked over to her smiling face.

"I do not have a crush on him." I said.

I almost laughed what she was telling be that funny to me.

"I'm not talking about you." She said as she walked away from me.

Swaying her hips as if she was happy with herself to notice something I did not.

I really did not like that girl.


	31. Chapter Thirty

"What's wrong with you?" Izzy asked me as we waited for our choir teacher to get to class.

"Nothing." I snapped at her. "Where is this teacher?" I asked.

"She's always late." Stella answered.

I let out a loud sigh. I just wanted this day to be over.

"Now don't hurt me for asking, but what's wrong?" Allen asked holding up his hands in front of him in surrender.

"Lydia just said something in gym class that pissed me off." I told the three of them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Izzy asked me.

"Not at all." I told her. "Finally." I said as I saw a the teacher run into class.

I took a second to look at her. Her hair was messy, her clothes not quite fitting her. Her glasses sat crooked on her face and she had her hands filled with what looked like sheet music. I could not help but laugh at her.

"What's so funny?" Stella asked.

"She looks like that teacher from Harry Potter. The one who can see things." I told them.

"You mean that crazy lady." Allen.

"Yes." I answered.

"Oh my god she does." Stella added in.

We all started laughing but quickly stopped when the teacher's eyes landed on the four of us.

"Every one settle down. Settle down everyone." She repeated. "I have got the sheet music for our next concert. I will need a few volunteers to help past them out." She told the class then posed.

"First we have a new student. Thana. Thana Tomes. Where are you?" She asked.

I raised my arm so she could see where I was.

"Why don't you stand up so the class can get a look at you?" She said.

I felt instantly uncomfortable by the way she just worded that. So they could take a look at me.

I slowly stood up and took a look around. Everyone in the class was staring at her. Expecting her to say something.

"Hi, I'm Thana." She said and then quickly sat back down.

"Thana why don't you come up to the stage?" The teacher asked the second I sat back down.

"Why?" I asked completely confused.

"So you can audition." She told me with a smile.

"But I got placed her. No one told me I would have to audition." I told her.

"Don't worry hun. It's just a formality. Everyone has to sing there first class so I can figure out where to place them." She told me.

I got up and walked to the stage. I got up there and looked around at all of the faces who were staring at me. They were all waiting for me to sing. I felt like I was going to throw up my stomach. All of my confidence had left me. Never in my life have I ever sung in front of any one.

"What am I supposed to sing?" I asked.

"Anything you want." She told me.

I stood there thinking about a song I knew well enough for me to sing in front of class. I looked around the stage and saw a little boy with glasses sitting behind a black piano. I walked over to him and whispered to him.

He shook his head letting me know he knew the song. I walked back into the middle of the stage and waited for him to start playing. A few seconds later I herd the familiar sound of Christina Perris "Human". I took a deep breath and started to sing along.

_I can hold my breath._

_I can bit my tongue._

_I can stay awake for days if that's what you want._

_Be your number one._

I sung, so low I could barely hear it myself. I looked out and saw that everyone else was also struggling to hear me. So I started to sing a little louder.

_I can fake a smile._

_I can force a laugh._

_I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask._

_Give you all I am._

I looked back out at the crowed. My eyes found the three of my friends who were all watching me. My eyes steeled on Izzy who was staring at me and smiling. She gave me a quick thumbs up letting me know I was doing a good job. Giving me a little more confidence. I decided if I was going to do this I would give it my all. Even if I sucked at least I would try.

_I can do it._

_I can do it._

_I can do it._

I sang raising my voice as each line went on.

_But I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down._

_I'm only human and I crash and I break down._

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart._

_You build me up and then I fall apart._

_'__cause I'm only human._

_I can turn it on._

_Be a good machine._

_I can hold the weight of worlds if that's what you need._

_Be your everything._

_I can do it._

_I can do it. _

_I'll get through it. _

I posed for a second before starting to sing the next verse.

_But I'm only human. _

_And I bleed when I fall down._

_I'm only human and I crash and I break down._

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart._

_You build me up and then I fall apart._

_'__Cause I'm only human._

By the end of this verse I was practically belting out the song. My arms out next to me moving with the beat.

_I'm only human._

_I'm only human._

_Just a little human….._

I managed to sing even loud then I just was. My arms were out above my head and by the last line they were balled and fist up near my chest. I held the last note until I felt out of breath.

_I can take so much._

_'__Til I've had enough._

I sang in a soft voice that was almost not able to be herd. My arms went back out above my head as I again belted out the last part of the song.

_'__Couse I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down._

_I'm only human and I crash and I break down._

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart. _

_You build me up and then I fall apart._

_'__Cause I'm only human._

I held out the last note out for a second.

At this point my eyes where closed so I could not see the reactions of the people in the class room. But there was no sound only silence.

I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me.

_I guess I was worse than I thought._

I was just about to walk off stage when the room was filled with the sounds of clapping. I looked around and everyone was clapping and standing up. Smiling at me. The teacher quickly scurried over to me. Once she reached me she shushed the class. I just stood there not shore what I should do.

"Everyone meet our newest lead female vocalist." She told the class.

"Wait what?" I asked.

But she just started shoving me off the class.

I took my seat back next to my friends.  
"What just happened?" I asked them.

"You killed it." Stella said.

"Why did you not tell us you could sing?" Izzy asked.

"I did not know I could." I told them.

"So raw talent. Cool." Allen said.

"So new vocalist meet the other two lead vocalist." Izzy said as she and Stella smiled at me.

"You guys?" I asked.

"Yep." They said.

"Hey me to." Allen said.

I just looked at him and smiled.

"Your one of the lead female vocalist?" I asked him.

"No. You know what I mean." He said.

"Cool." I said.

I took all of this in for a minute.

"What is with me getting on teams I don't even know I'm trying out for?" I asked.

"Well I would not really call choir a team." Allen replied.

I looked at him and smiled.

"You know what I mean." I responded using the same line he just gave me.


	32. Chapter Thirty One

Once class was over we had gotten are sheet music. The next concert is going to be a musical theme. So we were singing songs from Grease, Hairspray, Wicked, and unfortunately High School musical. I really wanted to kill the people who voted for that dam movie.

Once class was over we went our different ways. I had art and unfortunately none of my friends had it. I walked into art class and looked around for any one I knew. Unfortunately the only person in this class that I knew was Lydia. I was hoping I could slip into class unseen and find a seat before she saw me but I was out of luck.

"Thana over here." She called as she waved me over with a big smile on her face.

"Hi." I said as I sat down on the stool next to her.

We sat there in silence. The teacher told us we were supposed to draw the bowl of fruit that she had placed in the middle of the room. The two of us started drawing. I was happy that Lydia did not seem to try to break the uncomfortable silence. She was just seemed to be drawing away in at her easel. It was not until the bell rung that I noticed something was wrong.

Everyone was filling out of the class. I was just about to leave the room and shut off the light because I thought I was the last one out when I heard a noise behind me. It sounded like someone was still drawing. I turned around to see Lydia still drawing. She looked so lost in what she was doing.

"Lydia class is over." I called across the room.

She did not answer me so I walked over to her.

"Lydia." I said again.

She still did not stop. I walked around her to see what she was doing. What I say made no sense. It was not a bowl a fruit like I thought she was drawing it was just a bunch of numbers and some letters. What the hell is she doing?

"Lydia." I said as I reached out and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Lydia." I said again.

She still did not answer me but this time she tensed up under my touch. She sat up strait and dropped her pencil. But she continued to stare at the paper.

"Lydia is you okay?" I asked in such a soft voice I did not know if she could hear me.

She dropped her hands off her lap and they now rested at her sides and she turned her head to look at me. Even though Lydia was not intimidating at all there was something very scary about the way she was looking at me. It was almost as if she was lost in a daze. Like she was not really hear. As if her mind was else wear.

She just stared at me for a few more seconds with a black look in her eyes. Then she opened her mouth and let out a blood curdling scream. It was unlike anything I had ever heard before. It actually hurt. It hurt so much I dropped to my knees and held my hands over my ears trying to tune out the sound that was still coming. I looked up at her and she just continued to scream. I tried to get up. Tried to move so I could stop her but I just did not have the strength in me.

My vision started to go blurry and was covered with white spots. I could feel arms around me but could not make out who they belonged to.

The screaming finally stopped but I still could not see.

"You're okay. I'm hear your fine." An unfamiliar voice told me.

My vision started to come back to me as I tried to make out who this blurry form was in front of me.

Then I heard more nose it sounded like people running down the hall.

"What happened?" I herd Scott ask.

A second figure was now knelling in front of me. This one I knew was Scott even though I could not fully see him. He reached out and held my hand.

"Lydia." The other voice said.

I then saw a few different figures running past us and into the art room.

"Lydia are you okay?" I herd Stiles ask frantically from the distance.

I tried to stand up only to stubble and almost fall. This time a howl other set of arms supported me.

"I got you." Malia told me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm taking her to the bathroom to clean up." Malia said.

"Hurry up." Scott told her before she started leading me away.

I turned with her letting her lead me but before I could even take one step away I felt a hand on my wrist stopping me from moving.

I still could not see who this was but it was definitely the guy who pulled me out of the room, and held me until Scott and friends appeared out of no wear.

"Derek let her go." Another voice said that I did not recognize.

This voice definitely belonged to an older man. There was something in his voice that was almost sinister. Something that gave me a very uneasy feeling.

Then I realized he said Derek. Was it the same creepy Derek who was always staring at me? What would he be doing here anyway?

I heard a low but very strange noise coming from Derek. It sounded like a growl. Like he actually growled at the man who told him to let me go. I could actually feel his arm vibrate from the noise that was coming out of his gut.

"Derek!" Scott yelled and instantly my arm was released.

"Come on the bathroom is this way." Malia told me as she led me down the hall.

Once we were in the bathroom I herd the water start to run in the sink. She told me to bend over the sink so I did. She helped me clean out my eyes. I could not help but wonder what it was she was cleaning out of my eyes.

She handed me a paper towel and I started to wipe my face dry. When I looked back down at the paper towel in my hands I realized I could see again. I looked up into the mirror to and gasped at what I saw.

There were dry lines of blood running down my face that seemed to have started at my eyes. There was also blood coming out of my nose and ears.

"What the hell did she do to me?" I asked as I frantically started to try to clean off all of the blood.

"I'm not shore. You will have to ask Scott." Malia answered me.

"Ask him what? How his friend fry people's brains with her voice?" I asked truly not understanding what the hell was going on.

"It's, umm. I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered out. I could tell she was trying to lie to me but she was not very good at it. It happened to me. I was there did she really expect me to believe that I just imagined the howl thing. My shirt was stained in my own blood.

"Come on lets go find Scott." She said as she walked out the bathroom door.

When we got back to Scott. I saw that Lydia, Stiles, and Kira where gone.

"Where is Lydia?" I asked.

"I had Stiles drive her home." Scott told me. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"No I'm not okay. What the hell did that crazy bitch do to me?" I snapped at him.

Scott just looked at Malia like he was trying to think about what he was going to tell me.

"She did not do anything to you." The sinister voice from before told me.

I turned around to see the owner of the voice standing next to Derek. He was standing there with his short brown hair perfectly in place. He was cleanly shaven with only a small amount of facial hair that he obviously trimmed. He was wearing jeans and a white V-neck shirt that hugged his mussels in a way so you would see them move when he did. He was very attractive for an older man and not what I expected at all from the feeling his voice gave me. The smile that was on his face made it impossible to think he was dangerous. But my gut was telling me he was even before I turned and saw him and my gut is never wrong.

"What do you mean she did not do anything to me? I was there. I know what happened." I told him.

"No you know what you think you saw." He said. "There is a gas leak in the building. The gas is what made Lydia have her little break down and you too well you know." He said as he pointed to my shirt that was covered in my blood.

"That makes no sense." I told him.

"Breathing in toxic gas for a long time affects people differently. You were lucky that Derek got to you guys when he did." He said as he slapped Derek really hard on the back.

If he was lying he was very good at it. He almost had me believing in what it was he was saying. Almost. I am not stupid and even though he and Derek seemed to be really good at lying Scott and Malia was not.

"That makes sense I guess." I told him knowing that I was just as good of a liar as he was.

"Thank you." I said to Derek who allowed himself to slightly smile.

I don't know what really happened but I know that he saved me.

He turned to leave with the man.

"Wait." I called out and they both turned around to look at me.

"What's your name?" I asked the older man.

"Peter, Peter Hale." He said with a smile.

Hale, there's another one. I was about to ask him a question. Ask him if he knew my mom when Scott rested his hand on my shoulder.

"We should be getting you home. You have a concert to get ready for." He told me.

I looked over to him.

"Yeah your rite." I said.

When I looked back Derek and Peter where gone.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

Luckily Scott and I had no time to talk on the drive home because he took his bike so school that day. When we finally got to my house I got off the bike and handed him his helmet.

"Don't forget if dad asks your meeting me at the concert." I told him.

"I know." He answered.

I started to make my way to the door.

"I don't like lying." He called out after me.

"I can tell. You suck at it." I responded before opening the door and walking inside.

"Dad." I called out.

There was no answer. I looked around and there was no sign of him. He must still be at work.

I quickly jumped into the shower to make shore I got off all the dried blood. I washed my hair so many times I swear it was going to fall off. No matter what I did I could not make myself feel clean.

Once I was done I walked out of the bathroom not bothering to wrap myself in a towel. I knew I was the only one in the house. I made my way to my room and pulled on a pair of back underwear and my strapless white and black striped bathing suit top. I then pulled over my legs a par of shier black tights. I put on a pair of old jeans that I cut up into shorts. They were torn up in the front so the pockets where nonexistent. And they were all frayed on the bottom.

On top of my bathing suit I pulled a shier long sleeve shirt. That covered me but was see threw. I tucked it in to my shorts quickly not caring if it looked perfect just wanted it tucked in. I grabbed some silver bracelets and rings throwing them on then went to the bathroom to quickly blow dry my hair.

It only took about ten minutes for my hair to dry perfectly into its natural curls. I let them fall down and looked at myself in the mirror. Perfect.

I looked at my phone.

"They should be here soon." I said to myself.

I through on my favorite black boots. Grabbed my small black bag and went into the living room to wait.

It was not long until I heard my door bell ring. I shot up and ran to the door.

"Hey girl." Izzy said greeting me with a smile.

She was wearing a light peach color dress. It had thin straps and stopped mid-thigh. She wore black underwear and a black bra underneath that could be seen through the fabric. She had black panty hoes on that stopped rite before her dress started.

She blond hair rested on her shoulders. Messy but still nice. Her blue eyes like always were surrounded by her thick layer of black make up.

"You look good." I told her as I locked the door behind me.

"Well I know that. You don't look to bad yourself." She told me as she wrapped her arm in mine and started leading me towered a large van.

The back door swung open revealing Stella and Allen.

"Welcome to our tour bus." Stella said as I hopped into the back with them.

There were no seats back here just all of their band equipment. So I just found a spot on the floor and took a seat.

Allen looked exactly like he does every day. I wondered if he ever put on anything different.

Stella on the other hand looked amazing. She must have died her hair after school because it was an even brighter red then it used to be. She had on black jeans that rested above her belly button. She had a silver strapless bra type shirt that was covered I silver spikes. It looked like it would hurt if you touched it. She was wearing ankle high thick heeled boots. The heal of the boots where also studded to match her top.

"Stop staring at my girlfriend." Allen said playfully.

"I'm not staring." I told him. "Just admiring her top. You have to let me borrow that." I told her.

"No problem as long as you let me raid your closet." She told me.

"Deal."

The car started moving. The driver did not even bother to introduce himself. Stella quickly climbed on top of Allen's lap and the two of them started making out. I was sitting so close to them that I could practically join in if I wanted to. So I decided to give them their privacy and scooted over towered the front of the van. Where Izzy and the driver was sitting.

"Hi I'm Thana." I said to the driver once we hit a red light.

The driver looked over to me he had a annoyed look on his face. He looked like he was going to yell at me but his face relaxed the second his eyes met mine. His eyes slowly moved from my eyes to scan the rest of my body. He was not even trying to be discreet about the fact that he was checking me out.

I did not mind at all considering the man who was sitting in front of me was exactly my type. He was older than me I would say maybe 19. He had dark brown hair that was shaved short on the sides and longer on the top, but was jelled back so it looked neat. He had light brown olive eyes that where framed by his very dominate cheek bones. That lead all the way down to his strong jaw and perfect lips. He also had to little black piercings rite next to his right eye. His ears were gagged, big but not too big. He was wearing a tight black V-neck shirt that showed of not only his strong chest but the tattoo that covered his neck and chest. From what I could see from where I was sitting it looked like an owl. Its head resting under his chin, wings are spreading out around his neck, legs and tail spreading out down his chest. He had trouble written all over him, and I loved it.

"Jared." He answered once his eyes found their way back to mine.

"The light is green." Izzy snapped annoyed.

"Nice to meet you." Jared said completely ignoring Izzy.

He did not take his eyes off of me and start driving until the horns started to blare behind us.

A few minutes later we arrived at the club. From what I could see there were TV screens outside of the club that showed what was going on inside to anyone walking by. It was actually a great idea to get people into the club who did not know what was going on otherwise.

Jared pulled around back and everyone pilled out.

"I'm going to go call Tiff she should be here by now." Izzy said as she walked inside.

"I guess I'll start setting up." Allen said as he grabbed a speaker and walked inside.

"Who's Tiff?" I asked Stella.

"She's our other lead vocal and totally unreliable." Stella sounded really annoyed.

She grabbed a guitar and fallowed Allen inside. I leaned against the van not shore of what I should be doing. I pulled a cigarette out of my purse and placed it in my mouth. Were it remained while I frantically looked through my purse for the lighter I was starting to think I left at home.

I was about to give up when a zippo was held to the end of my cigarette. I lit it and then looked up to see that the lighter belonged to Jared.

"Thank you." I said to him as I exhaled my first drag.

"Not a problem." He said as he lit up one of his own.

We stood there in silence but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Why don't you stop flirting and help us set up." Izzy yelled as she came back out to grab some stuff form the van.

He just chuckled and continued to smoke his cigarette with me. She huffed and started to walk away.

"By the way I can't get in contact with Tiff." She told him before she stormed off.

I could see him tense up he was obviously very angry that this Tiff girl was not answering his phone.

"Can you help them set up?" He asked me. "I have to make a phone call." He told me before walking off.

He did not even wait for me to answer but I really did not mind helping out. Stella and Allen came back outside and around to the van.

"What do you need help with?" I asked them.

Allen turned around with part of the drum set in his hand and handed it to me.

"Carry this in." He told me placing it in my hands.

"Okay then." I said turning and then fallowed him and Stella inside.

Once everything was inside the three of them started to set up everything on stage.

I had not seen Jared sense we came inside. I could not help but wonder where her was. We only talked for about a total of five minutes but I found myself wanting him around. I know when I want something and I always get what I want. Rite now what I wanted was Jared. And I decided that one day, and one day soon he will be mine.

"Were the hell are they?" Allen yelled.

This was the first time I have ever heard him raze his voice.

"We have to go on in less than an hour and both of our lead singers our missing." He continued.

As if on cue Jared walked into the room slamming the door shut behind him.

"Where is Tiff?" Izzy asked.

"She's not coming." He said in between puffs from the cigarette he just lit.

"What do you mean she's not coming?" Izzy snapped back at him.

"I mean she's not coming. She quit the band." He said before putting his fist through the way.

"Hey calm the fuck down. We don't need you destroying another dressing room." Allen yelled at him.

"I told you." Izzy said in a calm voice.

"Shut up Izzy." Jared responded.

"No I will not shut up. I told you not to sleep with her. That she was too sensitive to deal with your shit. What is this the third singer we have gone through because you can't keep it in your pants." She yelled at him.

"So it's my fault that she is a cling bitch." He snapped back.

"Enough. We don't have time for this. We go on in forty minutes and we no longer have a set list." Stella said.

"What are we going to do?" Allen asked.

"We will just sing something else." Jared said.

"What? We have not practiced anything else." Allen said.

"I could sing Tiffs parts." Stella said.

"No we need you on drums." Jared said.

"What about Izzy. You know the words." Allen said.

"She does not have the voice." Jared answered for her.

"Thana." Izzy said.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"Thana can do it. She has an amazing voice. Rite guys?" She asked Stella and Allen.

"It's true." Stella said and Allen nodded in agreement.

"The only problem is she does not know our songs." Jared said.

"I can teach her. I mean I did help write them." Izzy told him.

He seemed to be looking me over trying to decided what he should do.

"Fine but if she screws it up it's on you." He said to Izzy.

"No if she screws up it's on you." She snapped back at him.

He walked away and out of the room.

"Come on." Izzy said calling me over to her.

"How many songs are there?" I asked.

"Four but you only will be singing in three." Allen said.

"Don't worry we will help you." Stella said.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

A/n : song "Monster" by Skillet

It felt like only minutes had past when Jared came back in the room and told us it was time to go on.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"I think so." I told him.

"Well the first song we sing is just going to be me. Listen and get a feel for what our band is about. I rearranged the set list so that the first song you sing has the least amount of you in it."

"Okay." I told him.

"You will do great." Izzy told me.

She seemed so shore. I almost believed her.

"Don't be scared you're a great singer." Stella added in.

"And you defiantly already have the look down." Allen said.

He was rite I looked around and even though I have only known them a few days you could not tell by looking at us. We looked like he have been friends for years. So as long as I can fake my way through this no one should ever know I am not actually part of this band.

They walked out on stage and I waited rite of stage. Knowing I was not needed at this time and did not want to be some weirdo just standing on the stage.

Stella walked over and sat behind the drums. Allen grabbed what I think is a base guitar, and Izzy seemed to be playing lead guitar. Jared stood behind the mike in the middle of the stage.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming out. We are Destruction and Mayhem." He called out to the crowed.

There were hoots and hollers from the crowed, apparently there band already had some fans.

_This just keeps getting better and better._

"All the songs tonight are brand knew. This first one is called Monster." He said and rite when he finished the music started.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see._

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it._

_So stay away from me._

_The beast is ugly I feel the rage and I just can't hold it._

_It's scratching on the walls._

_In the closet, in the halls._

_It comes awake and I can't control it. _

_Hiding under the bed._

_In my body, in my head._

_Why won't somebody come and save me form this?_

_MAKE IT END!_

He screamed the last part letting his sexy raspy voice be herd. I looked at all of them and they all looked so confident. Moving to the music as if it was in there blood.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become._

_The nightmare's just begun._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

He sang in that same strong voice as before. He was moving more bobbing his head slightly as he sang.

_I, I, feel like a monster_

_I, I, feel like a monster._

He yelled. Then there was a break in his singing so everyone could hear just how good the rest of the band actually was.

_My secret side I keep. _

_Hid under lock and key._

_I keep it caged but I can't control it._

_Cause if I let him out._

_He'll tear me up and break me down._

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_MAKE IT END!_

_He again yelled the last line. _

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become._

_The nightmare's just begun. _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become._

_The nightmare's just begun. _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster._

_I , I feel like a monster._

_It's hiding in the dark._

_Its teeth are razor sharp._

_There's no escape for me._

_It wants my soul, it wants my heart._

_No one can hear me scream. _

_Maybe it's just a dream or maybe it's inside of me._

_STOP THIS MONSTER!_

He yelled the last line louder than any of them before.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become._

_The nightmare's just begun. _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become._

_The nightmare's just begun. _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I gotta lose control. _

_Here's something radical._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I, I, feel like a monster._

_I, I, feel like a monster._

_I, I, feel like a monster._

_I, I, feel like a monster._

The music stopped the second he sang his last words and the crowed clapped for them. I felt my insides start to turn they are so good. I did not know how I was going to keep up. I liked music like this but never actually tried to sing it.

"Know I would like to call a friend to the stage to help us out with the next song. Thana come on out." Jared called.

I tried to take a deep breath before walking onto the stage but I seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

I grabbed my mike stand and walked out onto the stage. I just kind of stood there next to Jared staring at the crowd.

I was convinced I was going to have a heart attack.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

A/n : Song "Hero" by Skillet

"This next song is called Hero." Jared let the crowed know.

The music started playing. It was heavy guitar and drums. I started to tap my foot along with the music. Trying to catch the beet. The music quickly got heaver and heaver. I started to tap my fingers along the mike stand as well. Then finally the time had come Jared started singing.

_I'm just a step away._

_I'm just a breath away. _

_Losin' my faith today._

He sung as he looked directly at me, making me even more nervous then I already was. But there was no turning back now. It was time for me to sing.

**_Fallin of the edge today._**

I sang in a high pitched voice but not as loud as I would have liked it.

_I am just a man. _

_Not superhuman._

He sang giving me a look when he finished telling me to pick it up.

**_I'm not superhuman._**

I sang out. Just as loud as his voice was. He looked at me and smiled before he started singing again.

_Someone save me from the hate._

_It's just another war._

_Just another family torn._

This time I did not need a queue form him I just felt the song and sang my part.

**_Falling form my faith today._**

I sang no longer looking at him. I looked over to Izzy while he started singing his part.

_Just a step form the edge…_

_Just another day in the world be live._

_I need a hero. _

_I need a hero. _

_To save me now, I need a hero._

She was smiling at me letting me know I was doing great. So I took my eyes of off her and looked out to the crowed.

**_Save me now._**

I grabbed hold of my mike and sang more confidently. I actually started bobbing my head and moving my body along with the beet like everyone else was.

_I need a hero to save my life. _

_A hero will save me._

**_Just in time. _**

There was no more hesitation in me. I just sang along with Jared who had ripped his mike off of the stand was now moving around the stage.

_I've gotta fight today._

_To live another day._

_Speakin' my mind today._

**_My voice will be heard today._**

After I sang my line Jared walked over and now stood beside me as he sang.

_I've gotta make a stand._

_But I am just a man._

**_I'm not superhuman._**

I sung as I leaned my back into his.

_My voice will be heard today._

_It's just another war.._

_Just another family torn._

He sang singing directly in my face. So I just sang rite back to him.

**_My voice will be heard today._**

_It's just another kill.._

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves._

_I need a hero to have me now. _

_I need a hero._

After he finished his line he spun around away from me. So I looked back out at the crowed who seemed to be really enjoying the show. They were all moving and dancing around almost exactly as I was.

**_Save me now_**

I sang

_I need a hero to save my life._

_A hero will save me_

**_Just in time._**

_I need a hero to save my life._

**_I need a hero._**

_Just in time._

_Save me just in time._

_Save me just in time._

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive? _

We sang the last two lines together.

_We're in the fight of our lives._

He sang.

**_And we're not ready to die._**

I sang.

_Who's gonna fight for the week._

_Who's gonna make 'em believe._

We sang.

_I've got a hero_

**_I've got a hero_**

_Livin in me._

_I'm gonna fight for what's right._

_Today I'm speaking my mind._

_And if it kills me tonight._

**_I will be ready to die._**

_A hero's not afraid to give his life._

_A hero's gonna save me_

_Just in time._

We sang the last line together.

The song came to an end and the crowed was silent for a minute almost to still to be natural. Then they erupted into cheers. I swear there were more people in here now then there was when we started.

Jared made his way back to the center of the stage but not before giving me a smile letting me know that I did a good job.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

A/n : Song "Awake and Alive" by Skillet

We quickly started the next song feeding off of the energy of the crowed. The next song was called Awake and Alive.

And that's exactly how I felt at the moment. Awake and alive. The more people who filled the club from the street the more alive I felt. I thought it would be the opposite. I thought the more people to show the more nervous I became, but it was like I was feeding off of the crowds energy.

_I'm at war with the world and they try to pull me into the dark._

_I struggle to find my faith. _

_As I'm slippin' from your arms._

Jared started off the song.

**_It's getting harder to stay awake and my strength is fading fast. _**

**_You breath into me at last!_**

I had way more than backup vocals in this song. I actually had my own little verses and I was loving it. I pulled my mike out of the mike stand. Holding it in my right hand as I continued to hold onto the mike stand in my left. Pushing the stand away from me as I sang.

_I'm awake_

**_I'm alive_**

_Now I know what I believe inside._

We took turns singing. As I walked over to him dragging the mike stand behind me.

**_Now! It's my time!_**

We sang together as I placed my mike back into the mike stand.

_I'll do what I want cause this is my life. _

_Here!_

**_Right here._**

_Right now!_

**_Right now._**

We sang back and forth. By this point my hands were up over my head.

**_I'll stand my ground and never back down._**

I sang as I throw my hands around the mike.

_I know what I believe inside._

Jared sang and then we sang together.

**_I'm awake and I'm alive._**

There was a break in singing so I just danced to the beat around my mike stand. Jared was frantically spinning all over the stage. I took a look back at the crowed to see it is in fact still getting bigger and everyone was giving us there undivided attention. Even the staff at the bar.

_I'm at war with the world cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul._

_I've already made up my mind._

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold. _

Jared sang from the middle of the stage. I decided to join him so I grabbed my mike and made my way over to him while I sang.

**_When my faith is getting weak. _**

**_And I feel like giving in._**

**_You breath into me again._**

Jared smiled at me before he started his next line. I felt my stomach do a small flip. Not because of nerves but because I was happy. I knew what that look was. I have seen it many times. At that moment Jared decided that he wanted me. The lust was written all over his face.

_I'm awake_

**_I'm alive_**

_Now I know what I believe inside._

**_Now! It's my time!_**

We sang together.

_I'll do what I want cause this is my life._

_Here! _

**_Right here._**

_Right now!_

**_Right now_**

**_I'll stand my ground and never back down._**

_I know what I believe inside_

**_I'm awake and I'm alive._**

_Waking up! Waking up!_

_Waking up! Waking up!_

_Waking up! Waking up!_

_Waking up! Waking up!_

Jared sang four times.

_In the dark _

**_I can feel you in my sleep._**

**_In your arms I can feel you breath into me._**

We sang together.

_Forever hold this heart._

_That I will give to you._

Jared sang directly to me not even breaking eye contact as he did. I could not help but smile at how stupid that actually was.

**_Forever I will live for you…_**

We sang together. There was another breath to show of the rest of the band. I took this time to scan the crowed. I could not believe that I was going this. I felt great. So great like this is where I belonged. Up on a stage singing in front of people. I could not help but wonder how I never realized this before.

The break ended and it was time for us to again sing together.

**_I'm awake! I'm alive._**

_Now I know what I believe inside._

**_Now! It's my time!_**

_I'll do what I cause this is my life._

_Here!_

**_Here_**

_Right now_

**_Right now_**

**_I'll stand my ground and never back down._**

_I know what I believe inside._

**_I'm awake and I'm alive._**

_Waking up. Waking up._

_Waking up! Waking up!_

_Waking up! Waking up!_

_Waking up! Waking up!_

The song came to an end and Izzy came over and wrapped her arm around me.

"You're doing great." She whispered into my ear.

I had no idea how I was able to hear her over the sound of the crowed.

"Are you ready?" Jared asked me.

The last song had the most singing on my part than any of the others.

"Hell yes." I told him.

He just smirked and walked back to the center of the stage.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

We got ready to sing the fourth and finally song and I swear it was as if my body was vibrating from excitement. It's heard to explain but it was like the more people who came and watch us the calmer I mentally became but my body got filled with more and more energy every time one more person walked inside to hear me sing.

The music started and I closed my eyes while Jared sang so I could completely take in whatever it was I was feeling rite at that moment.

_The world around me is lost in misery._

_The only good I've got in my life is you._

_No meaning no other reason, when everything feels wrong._

_I feel right with you._

**_So madly, desperate, deeply, obsessed, your love is better than life to me._**

**_Can I have this moment forever? _**

I sang in response to his first verse.

**_Take me to the beginning._**

**_You are what I believe._**

**_I'll live and die for you, this is all that I need._**

**_When nothing is real, you are my truth._**

We sang together.

**In the darkness you shine.**

**Can you keep me safe tonight?**

I sang.

**_When I'm down on my knees._**

**_You are what I believe._**

We sang.

_When we started, wholehearted, I never needed anything or anyone else._

_I was broken._

_You made me whole again._

_The only one I trusted more than myself._

Jared sang.

**_So madly, desperate, deeply, I will live for you completely._**

**_Can I have this moment forever?_**

I sang.

_Take me to the beginning. _

**_You are what I believe._**

**_I'll live and die for you._**

**_This is all that I need._**

**_When nothing is real you are my truth._**

**_In the darkness you shine. _**

**_Can you keep safe tonight?_**

**_When I'm down on my knees._**

**_You are what I believe._**

**_Believe in your love._**

**_Believe in your life. _**

**_Believe that you can put me back together on the inside._**

_Chase all the fear away, every time I speak your name._

_Take me you are what I believe!_

_You are what I believe. _

_I'll live and die for you, this is all that I need._

_When nothing is real, you are my truth._

**_In the darkness you shine. _**

**_Can you keep me safe tonight?_**

**_When I'm done on my knees you are what I believe._**

We finished the last of our songs and just like before we looked onto a silent crowed. They stared at us for a moment then they erupted in cheers as they did before. I could not help but smile. I looked around at every one else on stage and they all looked just as happy as I did. All except Jared who was just looking at me. I smiled at him and then he looked away.

"Thank you for coming out." He called out and then turned to walk off the stage. I fallowed behind him.

Once we were off the stage and out of the crowd's eye site I felt arms wrap around me. I looked behind me to see that it was Izzy's arms around me.

"That was fucking amazing!" She yelled into my ear.

"I know." I said. "I have never felt like this before. It's amazing." I told her.

"That's called adrenaline." Jared said as we walked into the dressing room.

I nodded in agreement but I was not completely shore that adrenaline was what I was feeling at the moment. Once we were inside and the door was shut behind us Allen and Stella sat down on the small couch. Izzy jumped up and sat on the table and Jared just stood in the corner.

"Can you believe how many people were out there?" Izzy asked.

"Did you see all the people who came in off of the street? That has never happened before. We have never got people to come in off the street after the show has already started." Stella said.

"You realize it was because of you?" Izzy asked me.

"I'm shore that's not the case." I told her.

"Yes it is. Your voice is amazing." Stella told me. "It was almost hard for me to pay attention to what I was supposed to be doing because I was so distracted by you." She told me.

I just smiled. This was unreal I could not believe what was happening right now.

"What do you think?" Stella asked Jared.

"It's not up to me." He answered.

I had no idea what it was they were talking about.

"So let's vote." Stella said.

"All in favorer raise your hand." Allen said finally joining in to the conversation.

I looked around the room as all of them had there right hand raised.

"It's unanimous." Jared said.

"Congratulations." Izzy told me with a big smile on her face. She looked so happy but I could not figure out why.

"For what?" I asked.

"Your our knew lead female vocalist." Jared told me.

I just smiled I could not believe this.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes were serious. You are way better than any of the other singers we had in the past." Stella told me.

"Hey Jared try not to sleep with this one okay." Allen told him.

He was obviously trying to laugh it off. It was a joke to him. But his comment made me a little uncomfortable.

"No promises." Jared replied.

"Jared, I swore to god." Izzy told him annoyed.

"Well whatever. We're having an after party at Steve's place you should come to celebrate." Stella asked me.

"I don't know my dad's expecting me home in less than an hour." I told them.

"So lie to him." Jared said to me in a challenging town.

"I already lied to him to get out here tonight." I shot back at him.

"Well lie again." He said.

"That's easy for you to say, your dads not a human lie detector." I told him.

"No my dad is dead." He said like it was just a fact and did not bother him at all.

"Don't be. He was an ass." He told me.

"What do you mean your dads a lie detector? What is he a spy?" Allen asked.

"No not a spy just an FBI Agent." I told them.

"No shit." Stella responded.

"Well if you're too scared to come out with us I get it." Jared teased me.

What was wrong with this guy? Did he not hear me when I said my dad was in the FBI? But it made no difference. He was challenging me and I never back down form a challenge.

"Give me a minute I tell him."

I pull out my phone and start to write a text to my dad.

_Hey dad. You're not going to believe what happened. _I texted him.

_What? _He asked.

_Well I'm here at the show and the bands lead female vocalist was a no show. So I sang with the band. It was amazing. They liked me and asked me to be in the band permanently. Can you believe that? _

_I did not know you sang. _He responded.

_Yep. I was in a band back in Boston. It was like the only thing I missed about leaving. I can't believe this is happening. I'm so excited. _

_That's great. _He responded.

_So there's another show coming up soon and Izzy wanted to know if I could spend the night at her house so she could go over the other songs with me. You remember Izzy? I told you about her. _I texted him.

_I don't know._ He texted back. _Is Scott with you? _He asked.

_You can ask him he will tell you. He knows Izzy form school to. Just send him a text it really loud in here so you won't be able to hear him if you call. _I texted him hopping that he would buy it.

_I'll get back to you. _He texted me.

I then quickly shot a text to Scott.

_Hey dads going to text you. If he asks I sang with the band was great. Made the band. You're with me now its loud so don't call him or answer if he calls you just text. If he asks you know Izzy from school she's a great nice girl and I am sleeping at her house to go over the rest of the songs with her before the next show. _I finished writing and then hit send.

A few seconds later my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and it was a text from Scott.

_And why would I do that? _He texted me.

_Because if you don't I will go anyway. And if I get caught dad will know that not only did I lie but you lied to him to. _

_You would not. _He texted me back.

_You know nothing about what I will and will not do. _I texted him.

_Obviously. _He texted me back.

_So? _I texted him back.

_Just texted him. I won't do this again. _He told me.

_That's what you think. _I texted him back.

My phone vibrated again but this time it was from my dad.

_Fine. I want you to go straight to her house and stay there for the night. Do not go out. _

He told me.

_Thanks. And I won't. _I told him.

"All set." I told them.

"Really?" Izzy asked excited.

"Yep he thinks I'm spending the night at your place to go over songs. My brother covered for me." I told her.

"Great. Let's go." She said linking her arm with mine and leading me out of the club.


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven - Scott

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asked me?

"No. Everything is not okay." I snapped at him as I pushed my phone back into my pants pocket.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"That bitch blackmailed me." I told him.

Not even being able to believe my own words. In the matter of two days she had somehow manipulated me into covering and lying to our dad for her. Who knew what she was doing. I have so much to worry about tonight. Its Liam's first full moon tonight but now I have to worry about my sister getting into trouble with those losers she calls friends.

"Thana?" Stiles asked obviously not believing what I was saying either.

"Don't underestimate her. I have come to the conclusion that she is the devil." I told him as he just laughed at me.

"Let's get this done with." He said as he swung open the door to Derek's loft not bothering to knock.

Once the door was shut behind us I scanned the room. Derek was nowhere in sight but Peter was leaning with his back against the table directly in front of us. He was staring rite at us and he did not look to happy. In fact he looked livid. It was obvious that he had been hurt even though his wound already was starting to heal. His chest was bright pink and sore looking.

"And what do I owe the pleaser?" He asked us in his usual sarcastic town.

"What the hell happened to you?" Stiles asked back.

He looked down at his chest to see the bright pink skin that remained.

"Oh this." Pointing to his chest. "This is from of your friend without a mouth." He said pointing to me.

"He attacked you? What happened?" I asked, instantly forgetting why I came here in the first place.

"He through an ax into my chest. I managed to fight him off. Then he ran off but not before I grabbed his voice thing off his arm." He responded.

"Where is it? Can I see?" I asked him. This might help us figure out what is going on around here.

"Don't have it." Peter said.

"Were is it?" Stiles asked.

"Derek took it. He's at the police station now talking with your dad."

"Why the hell is her there?" Stiles asked. As if the answer was not an obvious one.

"Stiles. Your dads the sheriff." I told him.

He seemed to look embarrassed.

"Oh ya." He said. I could see his cheeks slightly turning pink.

"Sense you are not here to check on my wellbeing why don't you tell me why the two of you have shown up at my house unannounced." He demanded of us.

I suddenly remembered that I came here for a reason. I can't believe how easy it had been for me to get side tracked. But then again I did not come to talk to Peter I came to talk to Derek. Truthfully I did not know if I could trust Peter enough to ask him about my sister.

"Actually this is Derek's house. You just crash here." Stiles told Peter pulling me out of my thoughts.

Peter gave Stiles a look like he could not tell if he was surprised or insulted by his words.

"We came here because I have some questions. Sense Derek's not here you will have to answer them." I told him.

"What makes you think I will have the answers?" He asked.

I did not answer him I really did not have the time for his crap.

"Ask away." He said as he hopped up and sat down on top of the table.

"I have questions about Thana." I told him.

He seemed to tense up a little as if he was trying to take in what I had just told him.

"She's your sister. Why would I know more about her then you do?" He asked me.

"Peter I'm not in the mood for your games. I saw the file I know that Malia's mom is her aunt. And we know that Malia is your daughter. So my question is how well do you know my sister?" I asked him.

He looked at me surprised. Like he did not think we would be able to peace any of this together. At least not this quick.

"Fine I know Thana." He said. "Well I knew her. When she was a kid before the fire. I don't know her now. She's nothing like the little girl I remember." He told me with a slight grin on his face.

"So Derek. He knew her to?" Stiles asked.

Peter just sat there smiling.

"Yes Derek knew her. In fact the two of them used to be inseparable. He's rather upset that she does not remember him." He told us.

"How is it that Malia does not know she had a cousin?" Stiles asked.

"That's because they never met. Malias mom was let's just say not close to her family. She moved away shortly after she got pregnant and never saw her family again." He told us.

"We read that the Hale family moved her with the Tomes is that true?" I asked him.

"Yes." He answered.

"So then you knew more than just Thana's aunt."

"Correct again Scott." He said mocking me.

"Do you know what happened to them? To her family?" I asked.

"How should I know that? They went missing after the fire." He answered.

"Yeah we know the day after." Stiles added in.

"Well if you don't recall I really was not in the shape to go looking for answers so soon after the fire." He snapped at him.

"You did not answer the question. Do you know what happened to them?" I asked again.

"No." He snarled through his teeth at me as he stood up from the table.

"Anything else. I have to get going. Places to go people to kill." He responded.

From the look on my face he obviously knew what I was thinking.

"Don't worry I won't kill anyone you will miss." He said and walked past us.

"I have one more question." I called out after him.

He stopped walking but did not turn around.

"What?" He snapped.

"Did Thana know about the Hales? Did she know you were werewolves?" I asked him saving the question I wanted the answer to the most for last.

"Does it matter?" He asked as he turned back around to look at me.

"Yes it does." I said taking a step towered him.

"All that's important is she does not now about us know." He said in response.

"For the love of god can't you just answer the dam question? Did she know about the big Hale secret?" Stiles snapped at him.

He just smiled back at us. With his weird little smile of his.

"Yes. She knew about us. They all did." He said before walking out the door.

"Shit Scott. We got to go." Stiles said as he looked at his phone.

I did the same and saw that I had like a hundred missed calls from Lydia. There she's waiting at the house with Malia for the rest of us to come so we can tie up Malia and Liam tonight.

"How much longer until the moon?" Stiles asked me.

"Not long." I responded as I ran out the door Stiles close behind me.


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

About twenty minutes later the bands van came to a stop in front of what looked like a tattoo parlor.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. "I thought we were going to a party?" I asked.

"This is the party." Jared told me with a smile on his face before he stepped out of the van.

The rest of them fallowed him out and Izzy explained more to me.

"His buddy, Steve owns the place. We have all of our after parties here." She told me as we walked around the van.

"Why would he want a bunch of drunken punks like us messing up his shop?" I asked half kidding.

"Are you kidding me? A bunch of drunken people in a tattoo parlor." Jared said as he placed his arm around my shoulder. "Do you have any idea how easy it is to talk a drunk kid into getting a tattoo?" He said as he laughed.

"Steve makes a ton of money every time we have a party." Allen added in as we started to walk inside.

Jared and I walked in first with his arm still around my shoulder. Allen and Stella fallowed close behind holding hands like the perfect little couple they are. Izzy was the one hanging back. She was obviously upset about something. I was about to go back and see what was wrong but Jared pulled me along with him not letting me leave his side.

Once we were inside I could see that the party was already in full swing. There was about thirty people in the parlor. Somewhere around our age somewhere older. There was a pool table in the corner were a few people were playing. There was a table in the back full of alcohol and a cooler full of bear. Everyone had a drink and seemed to be having a good time. Even the three people who I could see getting tattooed were drinking while in the chair. One of them was even smoking a cigarette.

"This is all for you." Jared whispered into my ear for only me to hear. Sending a slight shiver down my spine.

Jared led me and the rest of us to a room that was in the back of the shop. It looked to be the owner's office but for rite now it seemed to be where we were going to be hanging out. There was a few chairs and a couch in the room. And a small table in the middle of all of them.

Allen took a seat on the couch and Stella quickly sat down on his lap. The two of them instantly started making out. I could not help but laugh. The two of them were always all over each other as if they were never going to see each other again. Izzy took a seat in one of the chairs at the other side of the table. Jared sat down on the couch next to Allen and Stella as if they were not there, and I took a seat next to Izzy.

"So why are we not out there with everyone else?" I asked.

"We will but I just figured we would hang back here a little until the party gets started." Jared told me.

_Get started._ I thought._ It was not already started?_

"Why don't we get some bears then we can get to know the newest member to our band." Jared said as he stood up.

"I already know Thana just fine." Izzy snapped.

"So does that mean you don't want a beer?" Jared asked her in response.

"Of course I want a beer." She answered as if his question was insulting.

"How about you two?" He asked Allen and Stella.

They did not bother to separate their lips from each other Allen just gave him a thumbs up behind Stella's back. I could hear Stella giggle slightly but neither of them stopped what they were doing.

"You?" He asked me.

"No thank you." I told him.

"Oh come on what's the point in coming to a party if you're not going to drink?" He challenged me.

"Who said I was not going to drink. I just said I do not want a beer." I told him as I got up and started to walk out of the back room.

I looked back at him. Still just standing were I left him.

"Are you coming?" I asked him in the same challenging town as he did to me a second before.

He just smiled at me and fallowed me out of the room. I could feel his eyes own me as he fallowed behind me. I smiled to myself and added a little more sway to my step than usual.

When we reached the table full of alcohol he placed his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I just smiled an innocent smile and looked up at him.

"So what's your Posen?" He asked me.

I removed my eyes from him and looked over to the table. Looking for my poison as he put it. I quickly found the bottle I was looking for and held up the bottle of gray goose vodka so he could see.

"Found it." I told him.

He turned form me and grabbed as many beers as he could carry and then looked back at me.

"Are you going to poor yourself a glass?" He asked me as he looked at me still holding the bottle.

"Nope." I told him as I grabbed a few shot glasses and walked off with the entire bottle.

"I like you already." I heard him call from behind me.

I smiled as I walked into the back room.

"Is that for us?" Izzy asked the second I walked into the room.

I held up the shot glasses in response.

"Great." She responded.

Allen and Stella finally stopped sucking face to take there beers from Jared. I placed the five shot glasses on the table in a straight line and filled them all up to the rim.

"Shots for everyone." I yelled out and got a cheer from the four of them.

I heard the sound of a bunch of beer cans open up before everyone grabbed hold of their shot. We all raised the glasses above our heads and Izzy yelled out.

"To Thana." Before we all downed our shots.

I felt the familiar burn run through my thought as I swallowed mine. After a few seconds it passed. I placed my shot glass down on the table and smiled as I instantly started to relax. I looked at my new friends to see that Jared and I were the only ones who did not instantly chase down our shot with a sip of beer. I looked over to him and smiled.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." I told him.

I took my seat back next to Izzy but could not help but smile as I saw him staring at me through the side of my eyes.

Everyone continued to drink there beers and I had another shot.

"So you said you wanted to get to know me better." I stated looking directly at Jared.

"I did say that." He responded.

"We should totally play never have I ever." Stella yelled out as she jumped up off the couch.

"Really?" Jared asked her.

"Yes I am. We will all get to know Thana better and get drunk at the same time. Come on it will be fun. Don't you think it will be funny?" She asked looking at Allen.

He just looked over to Jared and smiled.

"We should play." He told him in response.

"Fine. Who goes first?" Jared asked.

"I will Stella." Said all too eager to start playing.

I quickly pored myself a shot getting ready to play.


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

"Never have I ever had sex in a car." She said.

This actually surprised me considering how all over each other the two of them have been all night.

I looked around to see that Jared and Izzy both take a sip of their drink. I just smile at them.

"Really?" I asked Izzy.

"Hey don't knock it until you try it." She responded to me with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." I told her.

"Well mines not exciting as her but its shore to get you all drinking." Allen said. "Never have I ever cheated on a test." He said.

He was rite every single one of us took a sip of their beers me taking a sip from my shot glass.

"You have never cheated on a test?" I asked him.

"What can I say I'm a genius." He responded.

"Never have I ever been attracted to some one of the same sex." Jared said.

I looked around as all three of us girls took a sip of our drinks.

I could see the smile on everyone's face as they looked at me.

"Care to explain?" Izzy asked.

"Nope." I stated.

"Never have I ever woken someone up because I was too loud during sex." Izzy stated.

I looked around as everyone including me took a sip of our drinks.

"So you're a loud one?" Jared asked me as I refilled my now empty shot glass.

"Only if it's that good." I responded to him.

"Your turn." Was all he said in return.

"Never have I ever cheated." I stated looking directly at Jared.

He just looked back at me not breaking eye contact and took a sip of his drink. I was not surprised to see him do so. I was surprised to see Izzy take a sip of hers.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said before we moved on.

"Never have I ever been so drunk that I passed out." Stella said keeping things flowing.

I looked around the room as I was the only one who took a sip of my drink.

"Should we be watching how much you drink?" Izzy asked me.

"No. That was a long time ago." I told her not knowing if she believed me or not.

"Never have I ever got sick on someone." Allen said.

I looked around as both Stella and I took a sip of our drinks. No one bothered to ask about it.

"Never have I ever given a lap dance." Jared said.

I looked around as every one of us took a sip even Allen.

"Never?" I asked Jared.

He just shrugged.

"That's bull. He just can't dance to save his life." Izzy called out.

We all laughed a little and then continued on.

"Never have I ever gotten so drunk that I woke up the next day and did not know where I was." Izzy said.

Again I thought I was going to be the only one to take a sip but was surprised to see that Jared also took a sip. I looked over to Izzy and she had a concerned look on her face.

"Well it looks like I finally have someone else in the group who knows how to party." Jared yelled out in excitement.

I just looked at him and laughed.

The game went on for about another thirty minutes.

I found out that all of us have been arrested but Jared is the only one who has committed a felony. He would not say what for.

I found out that I was not the only one who has kicked a guy in the nuts apparently Izzy has to. I instantly thought about David and started laughing.

I found out that all of us girls have shoplifted. That we all were not virgins and have all watched a porno. I also found out that we have all smoked pot at one point or other. I found out that Allen and Stella have had a pregnancy scare. And that Jared slept with a teacher.

I learned all this and was feeling very much tipsy when Izzy finally said that we were all out of beer. I looked around and she was rite. I looked to my bottle and found it half empty. Shit we had been drinking a lot. I looked over to Stella and Allen who had gone back to sucking face now that the beer was gone. I looked over to were Jared was sitting and saw that he was gone.

_When the hell did he leave? _I asked myself.

"I'll go get more. I need to stretch my legs anyway." I told her.

I quickly lit up a cigarette and then walked out the door. Which had become a little difficult in the heels I was wearing.

I looked around the main room and Jared was rite the party had not even started before. There were twice as many people in here now. There was a bunch of people dancing in the back next to the pool table. I wanted to go over there but I decided to finish what I was doing and get the beers first.

I took another drag of my cigarette and looked around for the beer. The cooler was empty and I did not know where to find more.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Someone asked as they handed me a red cup full of beer. "The cans are gone but the keg is over there." He said as he pointed to the front of the shop.

I looked up from the cup to thank him and gasped when I saw who it was. Standing in front of me with his own beer in his hand was David.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him not realizing how big of a bitch I sounded until it came out of my mouth.

He just looked at me a little surprised.

"I live here." He said pointing up stairs. "Steve is my brother." He told me.

This could not be happing. I was having too good of a time for it to be ruined by the jack ass from wrestling.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me way nicer than I did him.

"I'm in the band." I told him pointing to the back room.

"Jared's band?" He asked confused.

"Yep." I told him.

"How? You have only lived her for like two days?" He asked me.

"I'm just that good." I told him. "Everyone seems to want a piece of me." I told him before I turned to walk off.

"Wait." He called after me.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me back around.

"Hey you should be careful." He told me.

"Of what?" I asked him. He was not making any sense.

"Of Jared." He said. "He's not a good guy. Trouble fallows him." He told me.

There was a weird look of concern in his eye. One that I could not figure out why it was coming from him. One that should not be coming from him.

"And how would you know that?" I asked him.

"Well because me and David used to be friends." Jared answered for him as he closed in behind David.

He did not look happy at all. In fact he looked like he was going to tear David apart for talking crap about him to me. I could not tell if this scared me or turned me on. Maybe a little bit of both.

"Hello Jared." David said not even bothering to turn to look at him.

Jared just walked around and placed his arm around my waist pulling me in to him. It was obvious that he was trying to lay his claim but this just pissed me off. I was no ones to be claimed. Especially by someone I just met today.

"So how do you know Thana?" He asked David.

I could see whatever he was trying to do was working. David's concerned look quickly turned to anger as he looked at Jared's arm around my waist. I quickly pulled away not wanting to start a fight between two guys I barley know.

"She's on the wrestling team with me." David answered through clenched teeth.

I could see his fists clenched.

It was obvious that this was not about me. Something happened between these guys. Something that was turning David who may be a cocky ass into someone who was actually scary.

"No shit." Jared said as he looked at me.

"Yeah. Remember in the game the guy I kicked in the balls. That was him." I told Jared instantly regretting my words. As he started to laugh.

"So is your brother here with you?" David asked.

I could not help but smile. David and my brother hated each other from what I could tell. But he wanted to know if he was hear.

"No he covered for me so I could go out." I told him.

"You have a brother?" Jared asked.

"Half-brother. Scott McCall." I told him.

He did not seem to care about this or just did not know who Scott was.

"Let's go." He said as he tried to grab hold of my hand. "I have a surprise for you." He said as he started to lead me away.

"Hey Thana would you mind if I join you guys?" David asked.

"No not at all." I answered.

David's face light up and his mouth quickly formed to a smile as he pushed his way past Jared and started walking into the back room.

Jared did not look to happy. He was looking down at the floor as if it had done something horrible to him.

"Why did you invite him?" He asked me.

"I did not he asked I said yes. Plus were friends, kind of." I told him.

I walked ahead of him leaving him were he stood.

I ran to catch up with David rite before we entered the room. We walked in together. I was not surprised to see that Stella was now straddling Allen's lap and the two of them where still making out. Izzy on the other hand got all wide eyed as the two of us walked into the room.

"David." She said staring at him. "What are you doing back here?" She asked.

"Enjoying the party plus I was invited." He said looking at me.

"I thought you hated him?" She asked me.

I looked back over to him and then back to her.

"Hates a strong word." I told her as I handed her the beer.

She took it and took a few really big gulps before Jared walked into the room and she instantly went tense.

"Come on I thought we were here to party." David said as he took the seat next to Izzy. She looked up at him and smiled behind her cup. She was obviously happy to see him but did not want Jared to know.

Jared went and sat down on the couch where he sat before.

"So what is this surprise?" I asked him.

"Come over here and find out." He told me.

I did what he told me. Making shore to strut over with my sexiest walk I could. He may be the one calling the shots at the moment but there was no way I was letting him have all the power. I knew I achieved what I wanted when his eyes instantly filled with lust.

When I got lose to him he reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me down onto his lap.

"What the hell." I yelled out but before I could get up he hung a bag in front of my face filled with white powder.

"Surprise." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"Well if you think it's the best coke in all of California then yes it is what you think it is." He said.

Allen and Stella finally separated and were now looking over at the two of us.

"Well don't be greedy." Allen said. "Share." He demanded.

Jared handing the bag over to Allen. He practically through Stella off his lap. She almost landed on top of me. He quickly got to work taking it out and splitting it up into neat lines with his license.

"So what are you a drug dealer or something?" I asked him still sitting on his lap.

"Something like that." He answered.

"Were ready." Allen said as he leaned down and snorted a line with what looked to be a small straw.

He lifted his head up from the table tilting his head back. Using one hand to close the left side of his nose as he inhaled deeply up the rite. Making shore that he snorted every last bit of his line.

He then handed the straw to Stella who did the same. She then handed it to Jared who handed it to me.

"So what you say?" He asked me as I looked at the straw in my hand.

"Yeah I don't think she wants your drugs." David said to Jared before I could even answer.

I looked over to him and he was shaking his head no. Telling me silently not to snort the coke.

"Come on Thana. Let's go. I'll take you home." He said as he stood up.

I looked at him not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. Who did he think he is to answer for me and try to make me lave.

"I don't want to leave." I told him before leaning down and quickly snorting a line. I felt the all to familiar burn flow up the right side of my nose.

I leaned my head back words as my eyes started to slightly burn and I tasted an unpleasant taste in the back of my throat from the drip. I looked at the table and quickly poured myself a shot. Taking it down quickly. I much rather feel the burn of the shot then the taste from the drip.

I looked back up at David who looked disappointed and then to Jared who looked happy with himself. As if he had just won an argument.

I handed him the straw as he gently patted my thigh letting me know I had to get up. I got up from his lap and stood off to the side as him and Izzy took their lines. David just looked on with a look of disgust on his face. I did not like that look. He was judging me and it pissed me off.

"What too good to party with us?" I asked him knowing that it was the dumbest question I ever asked.

"No he used to party with us all the time. He used to be the life of the party." Jared said as he took another line and then pulled me back to his lap.

"What changed?" I asked David directly. Really wanting to know. There were so many questions I have about the two of them.

"I got into some trouble. Got clean, have been for almost a year." He said as he took a sip from his cup.

I gave him a questioning look.  
"Well form drugs any way." He said as he got up and left the room.

I felt bad. I had no idea that David has a drug problem. It is obvious now that that's why he was so upset with this situation. I started to fallow him out of the room. When Jared's hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Don't you want some more?" He asked me.

"No it's been a while sense I used. I should take it slow." I told him. "You guys have fun. I'm going to do dance. I can't stand still any way." I told him which was kind of true. My foot was twitching away madly on the floor. The same was happening with my figures. Jared was rite this stuff was good.

I walked out of the room and looked around to the party that was raging outside. I looked around the room for David but I could not see him anywhere. I pulled out a cigarette and tried to light it but my hands did not seem to be working correctly. I dropped my lighter and just as I was about to pick it up someone did for me. I looked up and the man holding my lighter was in his late twenty's but most definitely was Steve he looked just like David.

"I don't think we have met." He said to me.

"Hi I'm Thana." I told him. "I just moved here." I told him.

"Your that knew singer I have been hearing so much about." He told me.

"I guess I am." I told him.

He lite my cigarette for me.

"Thank you." I said after I took a large drag.

"No thank you. I'm used to a lot of people showing up to these things but tonight is record braking. That's all do to you and your amazing voice." He told me.

I could not help but blush.

"Do you know where David is?" I asked.

"My brother?" He asked back surprised that I would be looking for him.

"Yep." I responded.

"I just saw him go upstairs he said." Pointing to a door in the cornier that must lead up to there house.

"Thank you again." I said as I made my way to the door.

I hoped that he would not be mad at me fallowing him upstairs.


	41. Chapter 40

Once I was at the top of the stairs I came to a little white door. I thought about knocked but there was no answer. I did not have the patience to wait at this time so I pushed it open and walked inside.

Once inside I looked around and was standing in a small little hall way. There was a chair in the corner next to a shoe rack full of shoes. I figured they must not allow shoes in here so I quickly took them off pleased to finally be out of those dam heels.

I walked out of the hall and into the living room. It was actually really nice in here. Not what you would expect form an apartment on top of a tattoo parlor. There was a red long couch that sat on a nice black rug. In front of the couch was a flat screen TV that was on the wall above an brick fire place.

There was a nice glass table in the middle of the room that had what looked like a few sketch pads. I was curious to see what was inside but my attention was instantly drawn away by a figure standing on the deck that was write off the living room.

"David." I called out.

He spun around and looked at me. He was smoking a cigarette. I did not know he smoked.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" He snapped at me.

"Relax." I told him. "Your brother told me it was okay." I snapped back at him not liking the town he was talking to me in.

Actually this was the town that he normally talks to me in. I guess I was just too drunk and high to tolerate him.

"When did you talk to my brother?" He asked getting more and more annoyed with me by the minute.

"Down stairs." I told him. Joining him out on the deck.

I held up a cigarette asking him silently if it was okay for me to light it up. He shook his head yes. I did not have a lighter so I pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. Much to his protest and used the light end of his to lite mine. Then handed it back to him. He just smiled then continued smoking.

"Look I did not come up here to fight." I told him as I exhaled the smoke from my lungs.

"Then why did you come up here?" He asked me with his devilish suggestive grin.

I smiled at him as my hand that was not holding the cigarette twitched against my leg.

"I did not come up for that either." I told him.

I knew he was kidding but I swear he looked a little disappointed when I answered him.

I shook of the thought. I could not completely trust my judgment at the moment. Considering I was in fact drunk and the coke had taken full effect.

"So?" He asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"So what?" I asked back. I had managed to confuse myself.

"Why did you come up here?" He asked me and laughed at the same time.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to apologies." I told him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For down stairs. If I would have known that you were an addict I would not have been such a bitch about it." I told him at lightning fast speed. Not being able to completely control how fast I was talking.

He looked at me and got angry.

"I'm not an addict!" He screamed at me as he pushed by me and walked inside.

"You know what I meant. You're in recovery. I did not know. I'm sorry." I told him honestly.

He looked back at me. Taking in what I told him.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked him.

He just smiled. "Yeah I forgive you." He told me.

"So what's up with you and Jared?" I could not help but ask.

It was a question that was rattling around in my brain all night.

"Don't want to talk about it." He answered.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him trying my hardest not to bounce my foot violently off the ground.

"I want to dance." He said as he held out his hand toward me.

"I thought you would never ask." I told him planting my hand into his.

He dragged me along behind him as he pulled me back downstairs to the party. I did not even have time to grab my shoes. I did not care though my feet where killing me.

Once we were down stairs I could hear the music more clearly. Rihanna's "cockiness" was blaring through the speakers.

I could not help but smile as he pulled me into him so we were standing chest to chest. I was more eager than him not able to keep my body still. I started moving against him, grinding my hips against him along to the music. After a brief second of shock he started to move along with me. His hands resting on my hips trying to get me to move into him the way he wanted. I kept my hands rested on his chest so I could push away and pull into him at my own will. Keeping me in charge of the dance. He looked down at my smiling face.

"Why so happy?" He asked.

"I love this song." I told him.

"Really." He said surprised that I would like a song so raunchy.

"Really." I told him as I spun around so my ass was now grinding into him.

I did this at the exact moment Rihanna sang "_I want you to be my sex slave." _And as she sang the next line _"Anything that I desire." _I lend for ward so that my back was tilted in a way so he could have a clear view of my back side. _"Be one with my feminine. Set my whole body on fire." _She sang as I grinded my ass against him. Still bending forward. I could feel he hand as he gently dragged it down my back. Starting at my neck until it rested rite on the top of my ass. Helping me move with him. His other hand was still gripping my hip.

_"__But Imma be the queen of your body parts." _

After that I lost myself in the song and in this moment. I just danced with David. Not caring that we hated each other. Not caring that we were in the middle of a room full of people. Not caring that my knew band mate Jared was probably pissed off somewhere because I was dancing with David in this way. I was too fucked up and having too much fun to care about anything. _"Suck my cockiness. Lick my persuasion. Eat my words and then swallow your pride down, down." _

This was how I liked to be so numb to the world that nothing mattered to me. Where I could forget all of my problems and just relax. It was not until I felt him harden behind me that I was pulled out of my head.

_"__Place my wants and needs over your resistance. And then you come around. You come around. You come around."_

I could not help but let a smile escape my lips as I spun around so we were again facing each other. I placed my hands around his neck locking them into each other so I would not let go. He looked down at me. His eyes full of lust and desire. He placed his hands on my lower back pulling me into him.

_"__I can be your dominatrix. Just submit to my every order. Enter my diamond matrix. Devour my golden flower."_

I continued to grind up against him intently the way I could tell he liked. I could not help the thrill I would get from being wanted by the only people who ever wanted me. Boys.

My therapist back in Boston would tell me I try to seek out the attention of the opposite sex because I like to feel wanted. She would tell me I have the unhealthy need to want to be wanted because I feel unwanted. Well no shit. I would tell her. I'm in foster care the definition of not being wanted.

She was a bitch but she was rite.

I guess I did not have to feel that way anymore. I mean I have a home now. But I could not help but wonder if I was really wanted. I mean I'm living with my father but is that because he wants me or he got stuck with me. Scott defiantly does not want me around. I mean I think Stiles wants me. And then there's always that creep Derek who's fallowing me around. Wait you're doing it again. I had to tell myself. Focusing on the attention of the guys. It was just so easy to get what I wanted from them.

I could not keep my brain from continuing to run through my thoughts at the speed of light. I mean my friends want me around and so does Malia. I guess I could have a life hear. A real life if I could just get my act strait. But then at that moment I could no longer concentrate on that because it was increasingly obvious that at this very moment the one who wants me the most is David.

I brought my attention back to David as I straightened up so his chest was touching my back as we continued to dance. I did not even know what song was on because all I could focus on was his breath on my neck as he leaned into me.

"I don't." He spoke into my ear leaving the trace of his hot breath on the side of my face.

"What don't you want?" I asked him back. Softly but I knew he could hear me.

He took a breath in. I could tell he was think about how to proceeded. If he should finish his sentence or not. I gave him a little motivation by raping my hands around his neck as I still stood with my back to him. Pulling him closer to me as I moved against him with a little more force. He let a very sexy groan escape his lips and I instantly knew I had won.

"I don't want you to talk to Jared." He told me in a supper sexy raspy, heated voice.

I instantly tensed up. I did not even notice but I completely stopped dancing.

_Was he being serious? Who the fuck does he think he is? _I asked myself. _What we have one dance and he thinks he can tell me who I can and cannot talk to. What does he think he's going to be my boyfriend or something? I just came out to have a good time. Not to find a man. Well maybe I did want to find a man but definitely not in the way he wanted. _

I pulled away from him. I started to walk away from him. I was so angry. I was scared of what I would do if I stayed. I did not make it very far because he quickly grabbed my wrist pulling me back to him so I was now facing him.

"Were are you going?" He asked.

I could hear the aggravation in his voice.

"Away from you." I snapped back at him.

"Why?" He asked like he had absolutely no idea what could have made me so angry.

"Why? Are you dense?" I snapped at him. "I don't know what the hell you thought was going to happen tonight but I just wanted to dance." I told him.

"That's bullshit." He yelled back at me taking a step closer to me. "It was more than obvious that you wanted more then to just dance." He snapped at me.

"No it was more than obvious that's what you wanted." I shot back at him.

He seemed to be angry that he could not hide the fact that I was telling the truth. Not in the way that a girl could.

"And even if more did happen." I told him. "What you think that means you have some claim to me? What did you think? That I would be your girlfriend? That I would drop all my friends, my new band to be ONLY your girl." I questioned him.

He just looked at me not shore what to say. As if he was surprised that I would not want to drop the little life I had so I could be HIS girlfriend.

"Whatever. Way to ruin the fun." I told him before pulling my wrist form his grip and making my way back to the room where I knew the rest of MY band waited.


	42. Chapter 41

I walked into the back room. Stella and Allen were exactly where I left them. I could not help but look at them and get annoyed at their happiness. I mean don't they ever come up for air?

Izzy was sitting on the floor frantically scribbling away in a not book. She was humming and tapping her pen along with what she was humming. She must be writing a new song. None of them seemed to notice that I had entered the room. They all just kept doing what they were doing. All except for Jared who was sitting where I left him. But he was looking rite at me and he did not look happy.

"Did you have fun with your boyfriend?" He asked me.

It was obvious that he was talking about David. These freaking guys in this town where going to drive me crazy.

"He was fun to play with." I told him taking a step closer with a smile on my face. "But he's just a boy." I told him now standing right in front of him. "And I need a man." I finished.

I sat down on his lap. Straddling him. With my knees resting on either side of him. I placed my hands on the back of his neck lightly playing with his hair.

"Is that so?" He asked smiling back at me.

I just shook my head in response as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. Or chests now touching our faces only inches apart. I wanted to kiss him like I have sense I first met him in the van, but I was not going to let him know that. So I waited a few more seconds not breaking eye contact and he finally closed the space between us. His lips came crashing onto mine. He was very forceful with his kisses not bothering to even attempt to take things slow. His grip on me tightened. Trying to pull me closer even though there was no more room to fill. Once of his hands found its way into my hair holding me in place. Not letting me break apart from him even if I wanted. I responded by doing the exact same thing to him.

I don't even know when it happened but his tongue had earned entry into my mouth and our already deep kisses somehow became deeper. My body was heating up with desire but unlike Stella and Allen I need air. I knew he was not going to want to separate so I did the only thing I could think of. I bit down on his lower lip, with a little more force than I would normally use. I thought he would get mad but he just let a loud groan escape from his lips. I was now looking at him in surprise and his eyes shot open looking at me as well. I could feel him instantly get hard underneath me.

_Well some one likes it rough. _I thought to myself.

Always having to be in control of every situation I'm in I took my new revelation and used it to my advantage. I grabbed a first full of his hair and violently pulled his head back. He let a sound escape his chest that almost sound like a growl. He just looked at me through tiled eyes not upset in the least. He looked like he wanted to devour me.

I took this time to catch my breath then I smiled back down at him. He pulled himself from my grip and his lips met mine again but only for a second. He started to trail short wet kisses down my neck. I arched my body towards him but my head back granting him better access and I let a almost silent moan slip through my lips.

At this exact moment I saw a figure enter the room. I turned my head to see who it was and of course it was David. Standing there fist clenched. Looking as if he was going to explode. Jared must have felt me stiffen up under his touch because he stopped what he was doing to look up and see what had pulled my attention away from him.

His eyes lingered on David for a moment before he let a big grin creep up on his face. As if to say I won. This only seemed to anger David more who proceeded to put his fist through the wall before leaving the room.

This was what finally drew Izzy, Stella, and Allen, out of whatever trance they had been in. They looked from the howl now in the wall to David as he stormed out of the room. Then to us.

"What the fuck did I say!" Izzy yelled at Jared the second her eyes realized what was going on.

Allen shook his head and Stella looked surprised but only for a minute.

"I swear to god if you scare another one of our singers away I am going to castrate you." Stella threatened him.

I quickly tried to remove myself from his lap but he pulled me back to him. I did not like that at all. If I wanted to be let go you better let me go.

"Let go of me." I snapped at him.

"You better listen to her." Allen said. "I have heard what she does to guys that piss her off." He said as if he actually seemed scared of me.

He let me go and I stood up from his lap.

"You guys don't need to worry. I'm not a clingy bitch, or some love struck groupie. I'm just having some fun, and I will always put the band first." I told them.

They all seemed to be taking in what I was telling them. After a few more tense moments everyone seemed to relax. I picked up the bottle and took a deep swig. Letting the burning pull my focus off of everything else around me.


	43. Chapter 42 - David

David

I could not tell if I was angry or upset that Thana had walked away from me like she did. I was standing in the corner drinking my beer wondering what the hell happened not even five minutes ago.

We were having a good time well at least I was. Then I had to go open my big mouth and piss her off. I have not known her long but I did know it was easy to make her angry and I should have known better then to try to tell her what to do.

Why did I even try to tell her what to do? It really was not my place to say anything. She was rite I did not know her or own her. And it was only one dance not an invitation to marred. So why am I acting this way?

_I just really hate Jared. _I told myself. Even though it was true I knew that was not the reason.

_Holly crap. I like Thana. _The thought completely bothering me. _How the hell did that happen? _

I knew Jared all too well. He my brother and I used to be inseparable. I even used to be friends with Izzy, Stella, and Allen. I still could not believe after what happened that they all still talk to him. In reality I knew they only tolerated him. The girls and Allen needed him. He was the singer to their band. And my brother well he was never the type to turn down money and Jared brought him money. In more ways than one.

But Jared is not a good guy and I did not want him around Thana. I know how he is especially with the girls. He is going to eat her up and spit her out. She will not even know what hit her. He's a crappy man, a shitty friend, and the worst type of boyfriend you could ask for.

He was probably trying to get into Thana's pants rite now. I pushed the thought out of my mind not liking the amount of rage that was building in my body.

"Hey." Someone said from next to me.

I turned to look at my brother.

"What?" I yelled at him.

"Hey don't get snippy with me. I just came over to tell you that I don't know what you said to her but if it's bothering you that much why don't you go apologies." He told me before walking away like that was the end of that conversation.

Apologize. Did I do something that I should apologize for? I don't think I did but she obviously does. I did not want her mad at me. I at least needed to be her friend if for anything to try to way more discreetly keep her way from Jared. My feet started leading me to the back room before my brain even registered what I was doing.

Once I made it into the back room I realized what a mistake this had been.

Thana was startling him on the couch. His arms wrapped around her waist as his disgusting lips where all over her neck and chest. Her head was tilted back letting a small moan out through her lips. I could not help the anger that filled me replacing my state of shock when I heard him make her moan. I took another step forward not even realizing it. She must have seen me then because her head shot up and around as she looked at me. Making direct eye contact.

I could not tell if I wanted to pull her off him and drag her out of the room. Or pull her off him and beat him to a bloody pulp. That was until he looked up at me and plastered a smug grin on his face.

I wanted nothing more than to break his jaw so he would never smile at me again. I knew I could do it to but fighting was against my probation. _So is drinking. _I told myself trying to talk myself into doing something that a few months ago I would not have even thought off. If this was a few months ago he would be knocked out by now, and he knew it.

I so desperately wanted to punch him so I did the only thing I could think of. I punched my first rite through the wall. I removed my hand from the wall completely ignoring the pain and blood that was spilling from my knuckles and stormed out of the room.

I got halfway across the parlor before Steve stopped me.

"What the fuck David stop putting holes in my fucking walls!" He yelled at me.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled back at him.

Getting in his face hoping that his temper would get the best of him and he would hit me. I knew we both had the same explosive temper and I also knew he would be the only person in this room I could hit and he would not hold it against me later.

He just looked back at me calmly.

"If you want to go hit something go hit the punching bag in the garage." He told me before turning away from me.

I had not been in the garage sense my prohibition officer told me I could no longer fight. There was no reason to train if I was no longer able to compete. In both matches legal and illegal. I was good to, a great fighter. Just another thing that Jared took away from me.

I through my beer across the room. Getting a few screams and hollers from people in the way of my cup. All of them shut up when they realized it was my cup. Not wanting to set me off. I pushed my way through the crowed and upstairs shambling the door shut behind me.

I did not even bother to take my shoes off before entering the house Steve will just have to deal with it. I walked out to the proceed and got my pack of cigarettes off of the table and lit one up. I only ever smoke when I was angry. And somehow I have already smoked half a pack tonight. I guess I am rather angry tonight.

I was starting to enjoy the silence when I heard a sound behind me. It sounded like something was vibrating behind me. I looked over to the table in my living room. There was a small purse sitting there and it was moving slightly.

I walked over and opened it up seeing a phone inside. I pulled it out to see a picture of Scott McCall on the screen. It was a side shot of him and he defiantly did not know the picture was taken. _This must be Thana's phone._

The call ended and I could see that she had seven missed calls and fourteen texts all from Scott.

I let curiosity get the best of me and scrolled through her texts.

_"__Hey I tried to call no answer. Call me when you get this."_

_"__Call me asap."_

_"__Thana pick up your dam phone!"_

_"__This is important."  
"Where are you? Why are you not answering?"_

There were a few more texts all getting more frantic and angry. I was happy to see I was not the only person Thana drove crazy. The phone started to vibrate in my hand. Again Scotts face was on the screen. I answered it before I even realized I was thinking about it.

"Thank god Thana. I have been trying to call you for over an hour. Are you okay?" He asked into the phone sounding very concerned.

"Hey Scott it's not Thana." I answered not knowing what to say to him.

"Who is this?" He asked.

His voice had lowered a few octaves and the worry was instantly replaced in his voice by anger. The kind of anger I only ever herd in my own voice. Any other person would have hung up the phone not wanting to let this crazy man on the other end know who they were. But I was not anyone.

"David." I told him.

The line was quite for a minute while he took a second to take in what I told him.

"Why do you have my sister's phone?" He asked in the same tone as before.

"Just found it. She's at a party that my brothers throwing, at our place." I told him.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said under his breath through the phone.

It was no secret what kind of party's my brother through. It was more than obvious Scott had no idea this is where she was coming tonight. He was not happy about it.

"Put her on the phone." He demanded.

"Can't do. She's down stairs she must have left it up in my house." I told him.

I could bring her the phone but truthfully I did not want to go back down there.

"When did she leave her phone in your house?" He asked me. That crazy angry voice had come back.

"Earlier. Listen don't make a big deal out of nothing. But you're probably going to want to come get your sister." I told him.

"Why I thought she was there with her friends?" He asked.

"Yeah her friends, who have got her drunk, gave her coke, and the last time I saw her she was straddling one of them while he had his lips all over her." I said through grinded teeth.

"What?" He said with so much anger in his voice it sounded like he could have killed someone.

"Look she's drunk, high, and that looser is trying to take advantage." I told him. "Just come get her."

"And you're not doing anything about it." He snapped at me.

"Excuse me. She's not my sister. It's not my place to interfere. Plus I am now. I'm telling you." I snapped back at him.

There was no way I was going to let him blame me for this.

"I can't." He told me frustration running though his voice.

"Why the hell not?" I could not believe what he was saying.

"Because I'm surrounded by cops and my father. That's why I have been trying to call her."

"What happened?" I asked him.

"The party we were at. The guy who delivered the keg was killed. The cops are hear talking to us all now." He took a breath. "My dad wants her home before he gets there or he's going to go looking for her." He told me.

"Why would he want her to come home?" I asked confused. So what people die?

"The guy was decapitated. My dad wants us both were we can watch us. At least until they catch who did this."

"There's no one you can send?" I asked him.

I was starting to think I was going to have to go back down there and drag her home myself.

"No everyone's here. I would send Derek but he's with the Sheriff." She said more to himself then to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Someone put a bomb in the school." He blurted out.

I could tell he did not mean to tell me that.

"If I have to ill bring her home." I said.

"No its okay. There's one person I can call." He told me before hanging up the phone in my face.

"You're welcome." I said before throwing the phone onto the couch.

"It's not your problem anymore." I told myself before I grabbed my cigarettes and walked back down stairs. Mentally smacking myself for getting involved.


	44. Chapter 43 - Scott

Scott

This is ridiculous. I can't believe she would do something about this. I instantly thought about what she told me the other day. That she's only crazy enough to be interesting not enough to be a problem. If this was her not being a problem I did not even want to think about what she thought a problem was. I wished more than anything I could go to her right now and teach whoever it was who was touching her a lesion. That was not an option.

"Was that her?" My dad asked.

"Yeah." I told him making shore I did not make eye contact.

As Thana had reminded me I was not a very good liar.

"She said she'll have Izzy's mom drive her home." I told him.

"Kay good." He responded.

"Can I go?" I asked him.

"Not yet. I know I have talked to you but the officers are going to need to take a written statement. Go wait by your friends." He told me.

I turned to walk away when he called after me.

"Don't think you got away with throwing a party." He told me.

I looked at him and I knew that I was in trouble.

_Great I'm in trouble because I tried to help my friends. Thana is going to get away with actually parting. _

"Did you talk to Thana." Stiles asked me. His arm still wrapped around Malia.

She looked up at me as if she wanted to know the answer as well.

"No but I talked to David." I told them.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"It's a long story. I need to make a phone call." I told them as I walked away from them.

I dialed the number and waited impatiently as it rang.

"What?" The voice on the other end of the line snapped at me.

I could not help but instantly be annoyed by his voice.

"I need you to do me a favor." I told him.

"And why would I do that?" He responded back to me.

"Because I am asking you." I told him.

"Last time I checked I am not part of your pack and I do not have to do what you say." He snapped at me.

"I am not telling you to do anything. I am asking you to go pick up my sister." I responded.

"Why would I need to go pick up your sister?" He asked with all of his sarcasms no longer in his voice.

"Everyone else is surrounded by cops. I talked to Derek I know what happened at the school. I also know you left so can you go get her?" I asked.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's at some party. Apparently she is drunk and high and some guy is trying to take advantage of her. So hurry up." I cold here him grumble under his breath.

"What's the address?" He asked me.

I gave him the address and he complained about being my arranged boy before he told me he was not doing this for me and hung up the phone.

I walked back over to Stiles and Malia.

"So is someone going to get her?" Malia asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Who?" Stiles asked as he looked around seeing everyone was still here.

"Peter." I said under my breath.

"Peter?" Stiles shot back at me. He was obviously having trouble believing what I just told him.

"Yeah Peter." I told him.


	45. Chapter 44

The four of us danced around the room. Stella mostly with Allen and me with Izzy and Jared just watched from the couch where we was smoking the rest of his blunt. At one point Mileys stupid song came on but I could not help the need to twerk along with it. This lead to Stella and Izzy insisting I teach them how to twerk. I don't know what but at some point Allen joined into the lesson and much to my enjoyment quickly became the best of the three of them.

I could not help but laugh as I watched the three of them dancing around like idiots. Some techno song came on and Izzy and I danced up on the table as Stella and Allen went back to making out. Apparently Stella was rather turned on by Allen's twerking skills.

We ground up on each other to the fast pace of the music. Holding hands and giggling along as we did. Even though we were dancing rather naughty we were having a good time. The type of fun you can only have with one of your friends. We just danced freely not having to worry about trying to impress the person we were dancing with.

That was until I felt strong hands around my waist lifting me off of the table. I looked behind me to see who had grabbed me and smiled when I saw that it was Jared. He pulled me back down onto his lap. I was sitting on top of him with my feet pushed to the side.

"Enough of that." He said as he pulled me in by the back of my head so we were kissing.

We continued to kiss until I herd "Rude Boy" by Rihanna play on the radio and I pushed myself away from him.

"Hey." He said in protest.

"Shhh." I told him as I held my figure to his mouth.

He proceeded to try to bite it.

I got up and stood in front of him. I remembered our conversation form before about him never giving a lap dance. He made some smart ass comment about how he likes to get them or something. So I decided I was going to give him a dance to remember.

_"__Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up." _

She sang as I leaned down grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling him towered me a little as I used my knees to spread his legs open enough for me to stand in between.

_"__Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough."_

She sand as I turned around and bent down so right when she said big enough my ass slid along the front of his pants.

_"__Baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me."_

She sang as I grinded onto him a with a little more pressure. Just like before he was not shy about wanting it rough. He placed his hands onto his hips pulling me into him harder. I could no longer move my thighs up and down because of his grip so I started moving my body is wide circular motions.

_"__Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough." _

She sang as I continued to grind onto his lap. I placed my hands onto his knees so I was able to push up off of him and moved my ass in a quick up and down motion as she sang.

_"__Take it, take it. Baby, baby. Take it, take it. Love me love me."_

I could tell he was not as easily excited as David was. I was going to have to work for this.

So I quickly swung my leg over to I was standing still in between him but with one of his legs in between mine.

_"__Tonight I'm let you be the captain." _

She sang and rite when she said captain I ripped open by shier black top. Giving him a clear look at what was underneath. Which was just my black and white striped strapless bathing suit top.

_"__Tonight I'm let you do your thing." _

She sang as I through my top to the side and curled my fingers in his hair pulling myself closer to him as I continued to grind on hi,

_"__Tonight I'm a let you be a rider." _

I got so close to him at this point that his face was practically pressed against my large breast. And as if on que there it was. I could feel his erection start to bulge through his pants underneath me.

I smiled and quickly jumped up on his lap which he really liked because now all of my pressure was on top of him.

I rested my knees on the couch and pretended to do the I'm sexy and riding a bull dance. Throwing my hand up in circles over my head as my other pressed his face into my chest and keeping all of my wait still on his lap.

_"__Giddy up, Giddy up, Giddy up, babe."_

He let a sound of out rite pleaser escape his lips and then a second later I heard a strong voice clear there throat obviously trying to get our attention.

I turned my head but remained exactly where I was when I saw Peter I think his name was standing there staring at me. He did not look to happy to be here. He just looked around from me to everyone else in the room. Unlike almost everyone else I have ever met he was almost impossible to read and that made me very nervous. Everyone else seemed to be just as nervous by his presence because they all stared at him but no one said anything.

"Can I help you?" I finally asked him.

"Scott sent me." He said. "To take you home."

This got my attention and I spun around so I was actually looking at him. But Jared grabbed me and pulled me back into him so I was still sitting on his lap.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

I was confused. Why would Scott send any one to get me and why Peter? Why not someone I actually knew?

"He's been trying to reach you. There's a lot going on tonight and your dad wants you home. Hens me." He said motioning to himself.

"Stuff like what?' Jared finally broke into the conversation.

"Like decapitations, and bombs in the high school." He answered to him with a tone in his voice that warned him not to talk again.

"Are you being serious?" I asked him.

Decapitations, bombs in the school, plus all that weird samurai shit that happened before I got here. What was wrong with this town?

"Deadly." He responded. "So let's go." He demanded of me.

"What if I don't want to go?" I responded as I cuddled into Jared.

"I'm not really giving you that option." He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me off of Jared's lap.

I fought to get out of his strong grip but it was no good.

"Hey let go of her!" Someone yelled.

I looked and was surprised to see it was David standing up for me and not Jared.

"What they hell he." He said as he walked over to see if I was okay.

"Scott sent me." Was all Peter said.

"Are you bleeding?" Jared asked as he got in-between me and David.

"No. Why?" I started asking.

I looked down at my arm and saw there was a trail of blood on my arm. I wiped it off with my hand.

"It's not mine." I said.

I looked over to Peter and looked at his hands. He had blood on his finger tips and as I took a closer look at him I could see some on his shoes as well.

"You have blood on you." I told him.

He looked down at his hands and just shrugged.

"So I do." He responded. As Izzy made her way to my side.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I just took care of the last guy who pissed me off. So Thana come with me now." He snapped at me.

"No. I would rather stay here." I told him.

I was definitely not going anywhere with the crazy man with blood on his hands. Plus I know that he's a murder. I'm not shore if the others do.

He just looked at me. Concentrating as if he was thinking about what to do next.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

I was not shore how to answer that.

"You used to be such a nice little girl. Always trying to please everyone and always fallowing the rules?" He asked me.

I was thrown by what he just said. He knew me before. I knew there was a chance the Hales knew my family but me personally.

"Well I'm glad I don't remember her, I don't think I would like her very much." I replied.

Then out of nowhere my brain started working again and I got an idea.

"You knew me?" I asked him. "My family?"

"Very well." He answered.

"I'll go with you. On one condition." I told him.

He just seemed to smirk at me. Like he was proud or something.

"What's the condition?"

"Were going to sit down and I am going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer truthfully. Then you're going to tell me everything you know about my family and about me before." Told him.

"Or?" He asked.

"I go to my dad with this blood and your handprint on my arm." I said looking down at the mark that was already forming on my arm. "And tell him you got me drunk gave me drugs and tried to do very bad things to me." I told him with a smile on my face.

He did not seem to be too worried about my threat. He actually seemed quite amused.

"Scott warned me about you." He said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"To watch out that you were a manipulative bitch. Or in his words "she's the devil."

We both started laughing when he said that.

"You must have got that from your dad because your mom was a saint." He said.

"So do we have a deal?" I asked not trying to focus too much on what he just said.

"Deal." He responded.

I went to leave with him when Jared reached out and grabbed hold of my arm. Much like Peter had a few minutes before.

"I thought you were going to stay the night?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry but there are things I want more than a night cap with you." I told him. "Like answers." I said as I pulled my arm away from him and fallowed Peter out through the party.

"Thana." David called out after me when I was almost to the door.

Both Peter and I stopped. He turned to look at us. I think he believes if he lets me out of his site I might disappear.

"Yes." I said as I saw him running over to me.

He had my shoes, purse and phone in his hands.

"Here you left these upstairs." He told me as he handed me my stuff.

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed them and started looking though my phone.

I saw that I had a bunch of missed calls and texts from Scott. Most of them where read. I looked through my phone long confused. I have not had my phone all night. I saw that there was a conversation with Scott almost an hour ago.

"You told Scott." I said to David.

"Sorry." Was all David managed to say before I punched him in the face.

His head turned back and he grabbed his jaw in response.

"Don't ever touch my stuff again. Or next time I will break your hand. Just like I broke your friends arm." I told him as I walked out the door along with Peter who was smiling like an idiot.

"What?" I said to him as we were about to climb into the car Derek was driving the other day.

"I take back all of the bad things I have been thinking about you in the last ten minutes. I like this Thana a lot more. She's seems fun." He said then got in the car and shut the door behind him.


	46. Chapter 45 - Peter

She got into the car after me and I quickly took off down the street. I could not help but think what everyone was talking about. I did not think Thana was this crazy manipulative bitch; everyone was making her out to be. I think she is a strong girl who just wants to have fun. Not crazy at all. But then again everyone thinks I'm crazy so who am I to judge.

"Do you mind?" She asked as she pulled a cigarette out form her purse.

"No. It's not my car." I told her.

I watched her light it up and smiled deeply. I knew that Derek would indeed mind. He would be so mad when he gets his car back and finds out that someone smoked in it. It's a strong smell for a werewolf but I will gladly indoor it for the freak out that is going to come when I give him back his car.

"So how did you meat my mom?" She asked me as she rolled down the window. Letting the smoke out of the car.

"I'm not going to answer that." I replied.

I could feel the air around her tense up. She was so angry. I could hear her heart rate pick up.

"We made a deal." She yelled at me.

"And I will hold up my end of the deal but not right now. You're all fucked up. I just pulled out of a drug den. Chances are you'll ask your questions I'll answer then in the morning not remember any of it. I am not the type of man who liked to repeat myself." I told her firmly so she would know I was not going to budge.

"Let me out." She snapped at me.

"No." I told her.

She was crazy if she thought I was going to leave her on the side of the road.

"Let me out now or I'll." She started saying but I interrupted her.

"Or you'll what? Tuck and role." I teased her as I pressed down on the gas. Speeding the car along faster then it was already going.

She just looked at me and started laughing.

"When you're not so stoned." I told her.

She shook her head in agreement and went back to smoking. We sat there in silence as we drove. The silence seemed to be bothering her. She kept shifting around in her seat and is on her third cigarette.

She finally reached over and turned on the radio. She flicked through the stations until she stopped on some pop song or something. I had never herd the song before.

"I love this song." She called out.

Then she started to sing along with the words to the song.

_"__Party girls don't get hurt"_

She sang and I found the first line of the song totally ridicules. Party girls get hurt all the time. There so easy to hurt. I thought to myself. But she went on to sing more.

_"__Can't feel anything, when will I learn? I push it down, push it down."_

Even though the song was sort of up beet I was starting to get that it was not a happy song about partying.

I started to feel a little sad as I listened to her sing the song. Not paying attention to the actual singer. Just listening to Thana's voice.

_"__I'm the one "for a good time call". Phone's blowing up, ringing' my doorbell. I feel the love, feel the love."_

What was wrong with me? I was very much moved my this song I had never heard before. Which was strange because I never felt like this. So hopeless

_"__1,2,3,1,2,3, drink" _

She repeated three times. I looked over to Thana who said that she loved this song. But as she sang along the expression on her face was not one of joy. I could tell this song touched her but not in a happy kind of way. I looked at myself in the mirror and recognized the look on my face. It was the one that was on Thana's.

_"__Throw 'em back 'til I lose count."_

I finally realized what was going on. I have only ever witnessed this once before. A long time ago and then it was used to make everyone happy. Not depressed like this. It was a very rare gift.

"Stop it." I forced out of my lips with so much effort I was surprised at how low my voice was. She could not even hear me.

_"__I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier. I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist. Like it doesn't exist."_

She sang. And I could not help but agree with what she was saying. We could all die at any minute. Especially with all these assassins running around. What was the point of even fighting? Of even trying? _There is no point. _I thought to myself.

I knew that this was not me not how I truly felt but I was far too depressed to even care enough to fight it. To fight to live anymore.

_"__I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry. I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier."_

I was almost in tears. I was about to cry. Something was really wrong with me. I did not want to fight any more. I did not want to live this fucked up life any more. I did not even want to drive this car anymore.

I jerked the wheel to the right as I pressed on the gas. I was going to end this and end it know. I heard screaming next to me as hands where fighting for the wheel with me. The next thing I knew I felt a strong pain in my face. Something made contact with my nose. I grabbed my face and someone else took the wheel. I removed my foot from the gas and the car came to a stop a few feet in front of the pole I was trying to drive the car into a moment before.

Now that the singing had stopped and Thana continued to yell at me my head cleared up and I was myself again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She was screaming at me.

I did not even have a comeback. What the hell could I say? Your depressed fucking singing made me want to kill myself.

"You almost drove us into a pole." She yelled at me.

"Sorry. I blacked out." I told her.

"Does that happen a lot?" She asked like she was concerned and no longer mad.

"No not a lot." I told her.

I looked down at my hands that had fresh blood on them. My blood.

"Did you hit me?" I asked her.

"You would not let go of the wheel. So I elbowed you in the nose. Did I break it?" She asked.

"No its okay." I answered.

I got out of the car and walked around opening her door.

"Why don't you drive?" I told her.

"I don't have my permit." She said as she was getting out of the car.

I got the feeling she was just letting me know. Not that she actually cared.

"I won't tell if you don't." I told her.

She smiled and ran around the car. Once we were both in she sped off down the street not caring at all about the speed limits. As if she could tell what I was thinking.

"All the cops are too busy to care about a speeding car." She told me and she was rite.

She reached down to put the radio back on.

"NO!" I screamed and grabbed hold of her hand.

"What?" She asked me concerned.

"No singing. Please. My head hurts." I told her.

I realized as we got closer to her house that letting her drive was not the best idea. She was swerving all over the road. I can't believe I handed over Derek's car to drunk, coked out sixteen year old. We might die in this car after all.

I paid close attention as she drove. Watching incase I need to jump in to save us both. When I realized that she was driving crazy but seemed to be in control I focused less on that and more about what happened before.

The things I was feeling. The things she made me feel. They were dangerous and it worried me. It worried me because the way her gift worked. She is not able to make people just feel anything she wanted through the song. She would make them feel what she was feeling as she sang the song. I could not help but worry when I was thinking about how alone, angry, week, depressed, and just plain finished with life she felt.

I was going to have to tell someone. I don't know what happened to Thana when she was gone the last six years. But something had to have happened to her. Something very bad to mess her up the way she was.

I could tell now that the tough exterior she puts on for everyone to see was fake. It was a way to keep everyone out. A way to always be in control of the situation. I could feel her fear of having a lack of control. It terrified her.

I quickly thought to all of the things that happen in this town. All the things we cannot control. And for the first time I was not happy that she was home. I did not know if Thana would be able to handle all that came along in Beacon Hills.


	47. Chapter 46

We pulled up to my house a few minutes later. I could not be happier to get out of this car. Ever sense Peter almost drove up off the road the tension in the car was unbearable. He just sat there quietly thinking to himself. Every once and a while I would catch him looking at me. Like he was scared I was going to go somewhere.

So when I parked the car in front of the condo. I quickly got out of the car. Which was a mistake. I instantly became lightheaded. Almost so bad that I could not stand. I had to lean against the car for support. I grabbed my head which was throbbing. A massive head ach came out of nowhere and was now wrecking me.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked from beside me.

"Yeah." I said even though I obviously was not.

I had forgot about how bad crashing was. The better the drugs the harder the crash and the coke I did at the party where pretty strong. I looked at my phone through blurred eyes to see that it was almost 3am.

"I have to get inside." I told him.

My dad was going to be home soon. If he was not home already.

I tried to make my way to the door but the pain in my head became so intense that I could barely stand.

I herd Peter let out a frustrated grunt form beside me and then the next thing I knew I was thrown over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and he was caring me to my door.

I wanted to protest but before I could I was dropped on my ass. I looked up at him from the ground where I know sat.

"What the hell?" I yelled at him.

"Give me your dam keys." Was all he said.

I looked behind me to see that we were already at my door. I handed him my keys and it did not take him long to open the door considering I only had the one key.

He then picked me up again as he had before and carried me inside. The door slamming shut behind us.

"Where's your room?" He asked.

I simply pointed in the direction of my room not even bothering to speak or try to fight him.

He pushed the door open with his free hand, turning the light on and then threw me down on my bed.

"I would get to sleep before your dad gets home. Otherwise he's going to notice. You're a mess." He told me.

"Well thank you." I said to him sarcastically.

But he was rite I had to at least pretend to be asleep when he came home or this was not going to end well.

I quickly throw my bag and shoes that I still held in my hand on the other side of my bed and then stood up. I squinted against the pain that filled my head every time I tried to move.

Once I was fully off my bed I started to remove my pants.

"Wow. What are you doing?" Peter asked as he looked away from me.

"Getting ready for bed." I told him. Like it was not obvious.

"You could not wait for me to leave the room." He snapped out.

"Oh like I have something you have not seen before." I told him as I continued to undress.

"Yes but I also remember you when you were in dippers so how about a little warning." He said.

I was about to tell him I was under the covers and he could look now but he had already turned. His attention was on the door. He seemed to be listening to something.

"Your dad." He said.

"What?" I asked as he ran to shut off my light.

"He just pulled up." He told me as he looked around my room.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I could hear him." He said as he looked back at me. "Sleep." He told me before jumping into my closet.

I rolled over and pretended to be asleep. About thirty seconds later I herd the front door open. Shortly after that I could hear my bedroom door open.

"Thana." My dad called out quietly not wanting to wake me if I was asleep.

He obviously thought I was asleep because a few seconds later he left and closed the door behind him.

I laid there in silence for what felt like forever until Peter emerged from my closet.

"He's asleep." He said.

I did not bother to ask how he knew that.

"If you tell anyone about this." He said pointing at the closet. "I will kill you." He told me.

He then quietly walked out my room and out the front door. Not concerned at all that my dad would catch him. I can say my heart did not stop beating hard against my chest until I herd the loud roar of Derek's car start up and drive away.

It did not take long after that for sleep to overcome me.


	48. Chapter 47 - Derek

Derek

I passed around my loft. Not shore what was going on with me or what I should do about it. The blood I could not smell it. Even though it was a trap for me I should have been able to sense something, but nothing. First my eyes, now my sense of smell was gone. At the moment where I thought I was going to go crazy the loft door opened and Peter walked in.

My thoughts instantly changed to thoughts of how stupid Peter was.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Out." He replied.

"Do you have any idea what you did tonight? You can't just go around murdering people, especially in front of cops." I snapped at him.

Things were different now. We could not just go around and do whatever we wanted.

"I did not murder anyone. I saved you from the assassin who was trying to kill you. And there was no cops there just the sheriff."

"It's the same thing!" I yelled at him. "There has to be a different way to deal with all this. Eventually people are going to get sick of your shit Peter." I snapped at him.

"There is another way. We wait and we die. I on the other hand want to live." He said as he started to walk away from me.

"You did not answer me. Where were you?" I asked him.

It was almost four in the morning. He was out all night with my car. Doing god noes what.

"I was doing your job." He looked at me with that stupid smile I wanted to slap off his face.

"What the hall does that mean?" I asked him.

"Scott called while you were out gallivanting with the Sheriff. He needed someone to protect Thana." He said as if he was proud with himself.

All I could focus on was that Thana needed to be protected and again I was not there to do my job. My heart sunk in my stomach and I almost felt like I was going to throw up.

"What happened?" I asked.

Worry filled my voice. My mind instantly went to the worst case scenario. Did one of the assassins go after Thana?

For a brief second Peter snapped out of his cocky ass nature when he saw how upset I have become.

"Nothing like that." He told me.

I was instantly able to relax. When I did his cocky attitude returned.

"Scott just needs someone to bring her drunken ass home from a party she was at." He told me.

I just looked at him not shore why Scott would involve Peter of all people into something as simple as that.

"Why?" I asked not shore if I wanted to know the answer.

"Well apparently our little Thana is all grown up. Drinking, using drugs, and very popular with the guys." He told me knowing perfectly well that his words would bother me.

Anger instantly started to fill my body.

"What does that mean?" I snapped out at him.

"Well one of her friends called Scott told him his little sis was very intoxicated. To come get her before she was taken advantage of. From what I could see when I got there it was Thana who was taking advantage of everyone else around her."

I just stared back at him. Not even able to form words. I could not comprehend what he was saying about Thana. Sweet little Thana could not be this person he was talking about. But then again as I thought back on the last few days she has changed.

"I walked into that party that was more of like a drug filled orgy and she was half naked giving a very tattooed kid a lap dance. From the look of it I am shore it was not the first lap dance she has ever given. Then there was the other kid. The one from her wrestling team. He did not look happy at all about what was going on. Her sent was all over that one as well."

"Why did you not tell me?" I asked him. "I would have come." I told him.

"Because I was sent to take Thana home. If I wanted to murder a bunch of horny teen age boys I would have called you." He told me as he snickered under his breath.

"She's a feisty little one." He continued. "Actually managed to black mail me. All of that aside we have bigger Thana problems then her being a very naughty girl."

I was shore now that he was purposely just trying to piss me off. It was working but I was not going to let him bate me.

"I find that hard to believe." I told him.

Honestly what had happed to her when she was in Boston?

"You would not say that if you were in the car with her on the ride home."

I looked at him confused.

"Two words." He told me. "Siren Song." He said as he held up two fingers.

He can't be serious. There was no way.

"That's impossible. Her powers are bound, along with her memories." I told him.

"Well we were wrong. Trust me her Siren song works. She started singing and I nearly drove us into a pole." He said.

I could tell there was more. A lot more he was not telling me.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him.

He just looked up at me. Eyes full off worry.

"She's a very angry and sad girl. It did not take very long for her to make me want to just give up, on everything." He said. "Something happened to her while she was gone. Something bad. She's not okay." He told me.

_What the hell does he mean she's not okay? She has to be okay. It's my job to make shore she's okay. _

A job that I abandoned six years ago but still now that she was back it was my job again. Even though I was not shore how I would do that with my wolf ability's all screwed up. If what Peter was telling me was true I had bigger problems. How am I supposed to protect someone form themselves.

"You do realize she is also the new lead singer of a very popular rock band." Peter added in pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Great." I said as I started to walk to away.

"What are we going to do?" He asked me.

"Were going to watch. If her powers are really coming back then we need to tell Scott what's really going on." I told him.


	49. Chapter 48

I woke up and shot rite up in my bed. Something was wrong. I could feel it in my bones but I could not quite figure out what it was. I started coughing violently something was filling up my lungs. Making it impossible to breath. I grabbed the top of my light pink night gown and brought it up over my mouth. Taking in a deep breath being able to slightly breathe again.

I looked around my room trying to make out anything in the darkness. Once my eyes adjusted I started to make out what looked like smoke coming in underneath my door.

_Smoke what the hell was going on?_

I quickly jumped out of my bed letting the fabric of my night gown fall down and rest against my knees.

I reached out and rested my hands against my door. I quickly withdrew my hand from the heat it was radiating.

_Fire. _

Was all I managed to think. My house was on fire. Then I instantly thought about the other person who lived in this house with me.

"Dad!" I yelled out as I flung open my door.

My face was instantly assaulted with heat. I had to close my eyes against the sting from the heat and smoke that was now moving around my face.

I pulled the dress back up trying to block the smoke as I tried to open my eyes. Only being able to squint them open enough to see. I could see smoke and fire all around me. The flames seemed to be running up the walls.

_How the hell did this happen?_

"Dad!" I called out again.

The response I herd was only something I have ever heard in my dreams.

Someone cried out in sheer pain. It ran through the howl house. I almost collapse at the sound. It was the most horrible sound I have ever herd.

I did not even think about what I was doing. I ran out trying to stay away from the flames. But when I ran out I was not shore where I was supposed to be. I should be in the hall looking at my bathroom but from what I could see I was standing in what looked like a grand entry hall. There was a grand stair case in front of me but that was all I could see. The flames covered every other inch of the house.

I looked behind me at the door that should lead out of the house. It just led back into my bedroom. I tried to make my way back through it. A got a few steps closer and I could make out a figure lying on my bed. It was me I was still laying on my bed in nothing but my underwear and bra. As I was when I passed out earlier.

_What the hell is going on?_

I was about to make my way out of the fire and back to the safety of my room when I heard that same scream as before, except this time it was more than one scream. They were coming from everywhere.

I had no idea what was going on or who the screams belonged to but I knew that I had to help whoever it was.

I ran to the middle of the room and tried to figure out where the screams where coming form.

"Where are you?" I yelled hoping someone would hear me and responded.

I had to help. I had to get them out.

The screams answered. Filled with agony and pain. They came from all directions. I could not make out anything. I did not know what to do.

I was starting to panic when a loud clear scream came from somewhere near the back of the stairs.

I ran around as fast as I could. Trying to out sun the flams not shore if that was an actual thing that I could do.

When I reached the back of the stairs I realized the screaming was coming from behind a door that was under the stairs.

I reached out and against the heat pulled open the door.

A man who was leaning against the door fell down at my feat. He was so badly burned that I could not make out any of his features.

His skin was burnt, it almost looked like he was melting away. He was actually smoking as he seemed to have just escaped the fires of hell.

I looked at him not shore of what I should do. I did not want to touch him. I did not want to hurt him any more then he already was.

I do not think he even noticed I was there. He just continued to scream in pain. His screams assaulted my ears. He was in so much pain.

I did not know what I was doing but I sat down and as gently as I could place his head into my lap. It was not until I did this that he opened his eyes to look at me. I could do nothing but to stair back at his big blue eyes that were full of uncontrollable pain.

I stared back at him and started to hum. Hum I could not figure out what the hell I was doing. If I did not get us out of this house we were both going to die.

I just sat there and hummed. I wanted nothing more than to calm him down. Make him feel no more pain at least for a little while. At least long enough to get him out of the fire.

It seemed to be working. He stopped screaming and fighting against the pain. His eyes relaxed and I knew that I had to work fast because whatever just happened would not work for long.

I stood up gently placing his head back on the ground. I grabbed him underneath his arms and with all my strength tried pulling him out of the door. I managed to move him just a few inches before he slipped form my grasp and I fell back against the wall behind me.

I stood up and looked at him. His big blue eyes pleading with me to get him out of this burning house. I did not think I was going to be able to move him. He was just too heavy for my small frame to move.

I was not going to give up. I would die in this fire if I had to. I was going to save this man. But then a pain hit me in the gut. Letting me know that something else, someone else was in trouble. I instantly started to panic not knowing why. I listened around me and realized all of the other screams had stopped.

There was a loud crash as the roof on the floor above caved in. I had to get out of here and get out fast but I could not even think about that at his moment.

I looked back down to the man who was still staring at me.

"Where is he?" I asked frantically.

Having absolutely no idea who it was I was looking for. Just knowing that I need to find him. He needed to be okay. The man with the blue eyes looked back at me. Trying to speak with no success.

"Where is he?" I demanded again.

"Not hear?" He managed to push through his lips.

I found myself instantly relax even though I could not figure out why. I was still stuck in this burning house that was latterly crashing down around me.

I looked back at the front door. It was only a few feet away from me. I just needed to get there. The door somehow flung open all on its own. Revealing the woods that were outside. Not my room like there was before.

I looked down at the man and could see the pain start to reappear in his eyes. I had to get us out and get us out now but I knew I was not strong enough to move him. I was just not physically strong enough to move him.

_But you're mentally. _I thought to myself not having any idea what I was thinking.

I looked back at him as he started to scream again. I needed to get him out of here and get him out of here now. Or he was going to die. The next thing I knew he was being dragged across the floor my an invisible force that pulled him rite out the door and onto the grass outside.

I did not know how it happened but I was so happy it did. I quickly looked back down the stairs. I thought about going down there. I knew there were other people down there, but I also knew they were dead. I had not heard there screams in what felt like forever.

I turned and ran out the door. I ran to the man who was no longer screaming. He was just lying there still.

_Oh my god he's dead. _I thought to myself.

I ran over to him and let out a sigh of relief when I saw his chest slowly rising and falling.

Before the sigh would even fully leave my lips I took a deep gasp in as someone's arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me away from the burnt man with the blue eyes.

I quickly shot up, screaming as I did. I reached down trying to force the arms around my stomach off of me. But there was nothing there. I was just clawing at my own bare stomach. I looked around and I was back in my own room. Sitting up in my bed.

_What the fuck was that? Was that a dream? _I asked myself.

I knew the answer though. Yes it was. I always dream of fire and screams when I sleep but never that vivid. Never had I actually seen what was on fire, it was always just the flames, and never has there been any other people. Just there screams.

The next thing I knew my door was being swung open. My dad's tired eyes staring at me. I quickly pulled the blanket up over my half naked body before his eyes could adjust to the dark and actually see me.

"Are you okay? You were screaming." He asked.

I just looked back at him.

"Yeah bad dream." I panted at him. Not realizing how out of breath I was until now.

He looked at me not shore if he should believe me or not.

"Really I'm fine. Go back to sleep." I told him.

He nodded his head reluctantly and walked out of the room.

I looked over grabbing for my phone. It was 6am. I have only been asleep for about three hours.

I sat up in bed trying to figure out what the hell had just happened to me. I had never dreamed like that before. I knew I was lying to myself. I knew it. I knew that this was not a dream but it was a memory. That scared me. All of those nights of screaming and filled with fears form my dreams where memory's. I was shore of that now.

"What the hell happened?" I asked myself out loud.

Truthfully I was not shore if I wanted to know any more about what happened before I lost my memory's. If this is what my past was filled with maybe they should stay away.

I thought about the man I had saved from the fire. I could not help but wonder if he was still alive. Those blue eyes looked so familiar to me. As if I had seen them before. I could not figure out where. Then I thought about my life. I could not have been more than ten when this happened.

Why would I, a ten year old run into a fire like that to save someone? A normal ten year old would run away in fear. And who was it I was so worried about saving?

All good questions, but questions I was not shore if I wanted answered.


	50. Chapter 49

I was not able to get back to sleep. There where to many thoughts going through my brain. I also felt like complete and utter shit. I quickly through on a long teas shirt and a pair of sweat pants and ran to the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet before I vomited. I was so hung-over. My head and stomach where in turmoil. When my stomach finally was completely empty I brushed my teeth. Almost getting sick again by the strong taste of mint.

I made my way out of the bathroom and tried to go back in my room. I had every intention of spending the entire day in bed.

"I made breakfast." My dad called out after me.

I did not even realize he was still here.

"I'm not hungry." I called back as I climbed into bed.

A few seconds later he was standing in my door way.

"Come on. I made bacon and eggs." He said.

I instantly perked up at the word bacon. Some nice greasy bacon sounded really good right now. But I was not shore if I would be able to keep it down.

"What kind of bacon?" I asked him.

Knowing his answer would end my internal debate.

"Beef." He answered me with a smile on his face.

He remembered. I shot up a little too fast and got light headed and tried my hardest to act like nothing was bothering me.

I got up out of bed and fallowed him into the kitchen.

"You know it was not easy to find this stuff." He said as he handed me a plate of bacon and eggs.

I quickly shoved a peace of bacon into my mouth.

"Thank you." I said.

He just sat down across from me and started eating as well. I looked at my eggs knowing there was no way I would keep them down. I was getting sick just looking at them. I needed something to break up all the delusions beef bacon I was eating.

"Is there any toast?" I asked.

"In the bread box." He said as he pointed behind him.

I got up and put two pieces of toast in the toaster as I poured myself a cup of black coffee.

When I sat back down he looked at the cup in my hand.

"Coffee?" He asked me.

"Yeah well someone made me come home at three in the morning so a cup of coffee is necessary." I told him sarcastically.

"What was that about anyway?" I asked him.

I watched him carefully wondering if he would be able to fill me in on whatever it was everyone was hiding from me.

He looked back up at me before answering looking at me in almost the same way.

"Some one was killed at a party your brother was at. I just felt safer with you home." He told me. Making shore not to tell me anything.

"Did you know your brother was going to a party?" He asked me.

I looked back up from my food studding his face. He obvious wanted to find out if I was covering for him. I could not help but internally laugh at this thought. I took a sip of my black coffee.

"No. Him and Kira left the concert when I did. I just assumed he went home." I told him and then put another piece of bacon in my mouth as I continued to keep eye contact with him.

"Well he's grounded. School, practice and home." He told me.

"Okay." I told him.

"So when do I get to meet your friend. Here name was Izzy right?" He asked.

I was not shore I ever wanted him to meet any of them. I knew how he would react. The same way everyone else does when they see people who look like us. They think were trouble. I thought back to last night. Well maybe we are a little trouble.

"Soon." I told him.

"Maybe you can come to a show." I told him hoping he would never do any such thing.

"What type of music do you sing?" He asked.

I was not shore how he would feel about his daughter being in a heavy metal band.

"Rock." I told him telling him the truth.

Heavy metal is a type of rock.

"We'll see." He responded.

"Do you know when your first wrestling match will be?" He asked more interested in that then the band.

_Thank god. _I thought.

"Not shore, I'll ask coach at practice." I answered him.

Then there was a knock at the door. I looked over to the clock on the stove it was not even 8am. Who was at the door?

My dad got up and walked to the door obviously just as confused as I was. He opened the door but I could not see who was behind it because he was standing in the way.

"Thana it's for you." He called out not bothering to move from the door.

I walked over to meet him at the door. Once I walked around him I saw Izzy standing there.

She was leaning against the door frame. In nothing but a large white tea shirt that hung just below her pantie line. Her black bra and underwear can be seen through her white shirt. She had on black pantie hoes that stopped midway up her thighs and then had straps that hooked up to her black underwear. Her hair was messy and greasy. Obviously not taking a shower sense last night. Her black eye makeup was also still from last night and slightly smudged. She had dark black lipstick on. She was also wearing the same black shoes she had on last night. The only other thing on her was a large jean bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"Izzy." I said not knowing why she was hear and this morning.

"Well you look like crap." Was the first thing she said to me with my dad still standing rite there.

"Yeah because you're the picture of health." I said back to her.

She just looked at me and laughed.

"Your rite. I just got up and had to come over. Sorry if it's early." She said to my dad not to me.

"Why don't you come in?" He said.

I could see him sizing her up as she walked in and he closes the door behind her.

"Nice place." She said as she walked over and sat down on the couch.

"What's up Izzy? Why are you hear?" I asked.

"We never got to finish that song we started to write last night. I just have so many ideas running through my head. I have not been able to sleep. I need to finish this song before I lose everything." She told me and then turned to my dad.

"Is it okay if we finish the song?" She asked him.

As he thought about what she was saying I was wondering what she was talking about. We did not start to write anything last night. I saw her writing a song but I was busy with David and Jared all night. Then there was Peter. I made a mental not to get a hold of Peter latter. We had things to talk about.

"That's fine." He answered her. "I have to head in anyway." He told me.

He turned grabbed his service pistol of the counter and headed for the door.

"Stay inside today." He told me before heading off to work.

"What's going on?" I asked her. "We did not write a song." I told her.

"No but I did. I finished the music and I thought sense your knew to the band you could write the lyrics. All of the songs are ours. You need a song of your own." She told me.

"I have never written a song." I told her.

"I have a feeling you will be a natural." She told me with a smile.

"Listen." She said as she pulled out a lab top form her bag.

She opened it up and played a song. It was defiantly a rock song but as of right now it was played on the piano.

"You did this?" I asked her."

"Yep. That's the basic beat. One we write and record the words we can get the band together record the actual music and then practice." She told me.

"So do you write all of the songs?"

"No but I always am involved. We use my soft wear with every song. Tweaking it as we go along until we get it right."

I looked back the computer and played the music again and again.

I finally was able to hear what it would actually sound like and was starting to make out the different parts of the music.

"So?" She asked.

"I have an idea. Hand me that note book." I said pointing to the end table.

She quickly got up and gave it to me. I put the song on repeat and wrote down my first words.

_Fire with Fire._

_Fire with Fire._

I mean what else was I going to write about. It was all I could think of. I then found it a little hard to figure out what to do next.

Izzy grabbed the note book from me.

"Just sing. I'll write." She told me.

_You had to open up that door. _

_It's never gonna be the way it was before._

I sang thinking about the dream I had last night. I knew that sense the second I opened my door and walked into that fire my life would never be the same. Knowing that even though I did not want to know I had to figure out what happened that night.

_So what do we fight for?_

_And do we always have to even up that score? _

I stopped singing as she wrote down what I sang.

"That's great." She said. "Keep going."

I listened to the song one more time through before I came up with what to say next.

_And now it's on, we're fighting fire with fire._

_The flames are burning, burning higher and higher._

I shivered as I thought about the flames running up the walls. Surrounding me on all sides.

I took a moment and then continued. Finding this very therapeutic. It was like I was talking through my dream/memory with Izzy without actually talking about it.

_It always has to be an eye for an eye._

_Justice remains the one and only desire._

_Fighting fire with fire._

As I sang the last verse I could not help but realize I was no longer scared I was angry. I need to figure out what happened. I need to remember who started the fire. Who hurt the people in that house? Not for closer but because I wanted to make them pay for hurting the people I cared about. Even if I don't remember who they are.

_You do to me like I do to you. _

_And I do to you like you do to me._

_Fighting fire with fire. Fighting fire with fire. _

_There's a feeling deep inside._

_It's way to hard to ever push aside._

I sang thinking about how I felt every day of my life. Well I guess not every day of my life just the ones that I can remember. I always felt so angry, and sad. I always managed to keep it inside. Never quite dealing with it but never letting anyone else know.

_It's all that's on your mind._

_I wanna give in but I can't this time._

At that moment I knew that this time was different. There was no pushing this down and trying to forget about it. People died, people I can't even remember.

_It always had to be an eye for an eye._

_Justice remains the one and only desire._

_Fighting fire with fire._

Once we were done with this. We rearranged all of the verses I came up with to match the music perfectly. Leaving the chorus open so Jared could write it. I mean he is the lead of the band he needed a part to sing as well.

"This is great. I'll bring it over to the Stella and have her help be with the music, then to Jared. See you tomorrow to practice." She told me as she hurried out of the door.

I looked to the clock after she left. It was almost noon I did not realize how much time had passed.

I quickly cleaned up the food that was still sitting on the counter and then went to take a shower.

I took a real quick shower not bothering to enjoy it. Just wanting to get clean.

I walked to my room and considering I did not plan on going anywhere today I just through on baggy grey sweat pants, and a black sports bra. I quickly brushed out my hair and then put it up in a high messy bun.

I plopped down on the couch planning on catching up on some TV when there was a knock on the door. I quickly got up and ran to the door thinking Izzy had forgotten something.

I opened the door and instantly tried to slam it shut when I saw who was standing behind the door. I was not fast enough because his foot was caught in between the door and the door frame.

I pulled it back so I could slam it down on his foot harder hoping it would make him move his foot. It backfired and as I pulled it open he grabbed the door with his hand and pushed it open against my wait. I staggered back almost tripping over my own feet.

He just stormed into my house slamming the door shut behind him like he owned the place.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled at him.

"We need to talk." He told me.

"No we don't you need to get out of my house." He just stood there staring at me. "David get the hell out of my house!" I yelled at him again.

"I'm not leaving until we talk." He told me.

"You will leave now or I will give you another black eye." I said looking directly at the spot I punched him the night before.

I could not help but smile at my work. I head not lost it.

"If you ever think that's going to happen again you're crazier then I thought." He said no longer sounding so mad.

He may no longer be mad but I was. He called my brother and ratted on me. He betrayed my trust and I don't forgive easy. So I was going to prove him wrong yet again. I quickly swung at him. Just as my fist was about to connect with his face he grabbed hold on my wrist. I could feel his hand tighten around me causing me to make a weird hissing noise.

Keeping my wrist in his he spun me around so my back was facing him and I was now chocking myself with my own arm. I coughed not being able to breathe and wanting to kill myself because it was my own arm chocking me.

"I told you not to do that." He snickered into my ear.

I struggled against him, but the more I struggled the less I can breathe.

"I'm going to let you go don't try to attack me again." He told me waiting for me to agree to his terms.

I shook my head yeas and he released me. My hand reached up and grabbed my throat as I coughed as I tried to even out my deep breaths I was taking in. I could feel him behind me unmoved. Just standing there, lingering enjoying my pain.

Once I was able to breath I stood up strait not bothering to move and threw my elbow back trying to make contact with his face. He did not seem to be expecting it but he still managed to block it. He threw up his hands at the last minute protecting his face. Pushing my arm away from him with so much force I spun around so I was looking at him again.

I did not want to wait for him to recover as he looked to be a little unbalanced. I quickly though a front kick at him. Almost making contact with his chest but he jumped back and out of the way.

I was right about him. He is a fighter. I thought he was since that day at school when he talked to me about the difference between fighting and wrestling. Then I was shore about it at the party last night when he easily through his fist through a wall. This was going to be a challenge but I was always up for a challenge. I could not help but smile because I knew I was going to have some fun because he would not hit me. I had no reason to think this but I knew it was true.

He might try to defended himself and wrestle around with me but he would never try to hit me the way I was trying to do to him right now.

"Thana stop it!" He yelled at me.

I responded with throwing a left that he easily dogged then right jab which actually made contact with his stomach. Causing him to gasp a little.

"Are you going to leave yet?" I asked him.

He just looked up at me from his stomach with the look of murder in his eyes. For a brief second I rethought my assumption about him not actually hitting me.

He ran forward and before I could move he grabbed me around the waist picking me and pining me to the ground like he did that first day we wrestled.

He sat down on top of me with all his wait. Holding my hands to my chest so I could not get the chance to do what I did the last time he had me in this position. I thrashed around trying to get out from underneath him. He was completely in control at this moment and I could not handle that. I had to get him off of me and off of me now.

"Look I just wanted to talk. If you wanted to get underneath me you could have just asked." He told me in his normal cocky voice.

I wanted to kick him so hard that he would never have to worry about having children but I was unable to move. So I stopped fighting. He had won. I tried to sit up and surprisingly he let me. Still holding on to my arms so I could not try to punch him. I took in the position we were now in and let my features go soft. Let my body relax as I looked back into his eyes. He looked back at me not shore if he should let me go or not.

I leaned in closer to him so that the only space in between us was my hands resting on each other's chests as he still clung to my wrists. I looked from his eyes then quickly to his lips. I could feel his grip around my wrists loosen just so lightly. I leaned in closer to him so that if he wanted his lips could reach mine but he remained unmoved. So I leaned in but at the last minute changed course and placed a soft kiss on the curve of his neck where his neck and shoulder met.

He let out a small gasp of surprise and let my hands fall free. I pulled back for a second looking at him and smiled then went back to placing soft kisses up his neck. Stopping just underneath his ear. I let my teeth wrap around the bottom of his hear biting it gently. He the same sound from the day before leave his lips as his wait shifted off me ever so slightly.

I saw my chance and took it. I bent my knees placed my hands on his shoulder and with all my wait pushed him off of me. He rolled over and onto his back. I quickly jumped onto of him just as he was to me. Of course I knew that he could easily through me off of him. It did not matter though he was totally defeated. I could see it all over his face.

"You bitch." He said looking up at me before placing his head back down on the floor.

"You just make it to easy." I told him as I stood up and got off of him.

I reached out my hand offering to help him up but he just slapped it away.

I knew he would be upset but I think he is really mad at me now. I did not know if I wanted to start anther fight so I just sat down on my couch.

"It's easy to win when it's not a far fight." He said as he stood up.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"You know I won't hit you back. Of course you're going to win. Now if you were a guy and you came at me like that it would be a different story. Plus you play dirty." He said as he took the seat next to me.

"It's not dirty to figure out what your opponent's weaknesses are and use it against them. That's just smart." I told him.

I looked over to him and he smiled before dropping his head back to rest on the top of the couch. At this I just noticed how tall he actually was. My neck did not even touch the top of the coach.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Promise you won't get made?" He asked me.

"No." I responded because I never make promises I cannot keep.

He just let out a loud sigh obviously not getting the answered he hoped for.

After a few seconds of silence he finally answered.

"Jared."


	51. Chapter 50

I let out a frustrated sigh that let him know exactly what I was thinking.

"Not this again." I told him annoyed.

"Hey before you hit me again. Just listen to what I have to say." He told me firmly.

"I'll listen but I can't promise I won't hit you." I told him honestly.

"Look I'm not stupid. I get it your don't like being told what to do. You made that perfectly clear, so I am not going to tell you not to see Jared if that's what you want. I just think you should know the howl story." He told me.

"David I get it. I do, but I can take care of myself." I tell him.

He just looked back at me. He smiled as though he seemed to get an idea.

"So you don't want to know what happened between me and him. I thought you girls loved the gossip. If you're not interested I'll just leave." He said as he got up.

I had to hand it to him he knew that I wanted to know about all of the drama. He was not willing to tell me last night but he is now.

"Sit back down." I tell him as I grab his wrist and pull him back to me.

"So now you want me to stay, I thought you wanted me to get the hell out." He said mocking me.

"Shut up before I change my mind." I told him.

I looked at him eager to hear what he had to say.

"Okay well like I said before the three of us used to be friends. Jared, my brother and me. I even used to be friends with the rest of his band. Jared and I became in separable after the accident."

"What accident?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a moment, sadness over coming his face.

"The care accident that killed out parents." He told me.

I had no idea his parents where dead. I mean maybe if I was not so high last night I could have put it together but right now I just felt like a complete ideot.

"I'm sorry. I did not know." I told him.

"It's okay it was three years ago." He told me.

I could tell he was not okay. He sat there looking at his hands silently.

"I think my mom might be dead." I told him pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I don't really remember. I was found in Boston when I was ten. I was dropped off at a police station. I have no memories from before then. It was not until about two weeks ago I found my dad. I always thought I was just abandoned, not wanted but I found out that the same day I was found my mom's entire family went missing. I think there dead." I told him.

Finally saying it out loud for the first time. He looked back at me I could tell he was feeling sorry for me and I did not like that.

"I did not tell you to make you feel sorry for me. I just needed to say it to someone. And you were talking about your family." I told him.

He just smiled at me. I could tell he could see right through me. That I let something personal slip and now I was trying to cover it up. He went along though letting me think that I was back in control.

"After the accident I started spending a lot more time with Jared. He always would through the best parties and that's exactly what I needed at that time. Parties things to distract me. After a while that did not work. The alcohol and girls were not enough."

He posed in his story. I could tell he was trying to figure out what to tell me next.

"Jared is not just a singer in a band. He's also a drug dealer. He works for his father; you can say it's a family business." He told me.

"So eventually he started offering up more than just beers and me being an idot I listened. It was all fun and games for a while but eventually I got hooked. When that happened he stopped giving me the drugs for free. He told me his dad found out but I knew that this had been his plan the entire time. I tried to get clean but it was hard when your brother was hosting parties for the guy every day."

"So I started to buy from him. Until his prices got so high that I could not afford. I tried to buy from other dealers but his father runs the drug seen around here so no one would sell to me. But I was addicted so I started to steel money from by brother's shop to pay what he wanted. I stole so much that my brother almost lost the shop." He told me.

I could tell he was assumed and did not want to be telling me this. I was starting to wonder why he was.

"What happened?" I asked him as I placed my hand on his shoulder letting him now it was okay to tell me.

"Well Jared did what any good friend would do. He offered to pay off my brother's debt. I warned Steve not to except the money but he was still convinced that Jared was a good friend. So Steve accepted and our money problems where behind us. That's when our real problems started. Shortly after we got our feet back on the ground Jared came to collect his money. See when he gave money he forgot to tell us that there was a time limit until we had to pay him back."

I could see him fiscally starting to get upset. He was grinding his teeth so hard it looked dangerous.

"He knew we did not have the money but he told us that his dad insisted. That's when my brother finally realized he played us. But of course Jared had an idea of how we could pay him back. Basically we ended up selling drugs for him. Every dime we made went straight to Jared. Even that was not enough of him. I started to fight, trying to make some money to help my brother pay the bills. I was an actual fighter in a real MMA leag. And I was good, but of course that got Jared's attention and he found a better use for me. A way I could pay off my debt faster. Somehow he had talked me into fighting in this underground fighting ring. I hated it at first but once I was doing it for a while I just became numb to it. Not really caring who I hurt anymore."

"That must have sucked. I'm sorry." I told him as I thought about all of the times I was forced to fight to defend myself.

Even though I was not thrown into a wring and forced to fight other trained fighters but I am no stranger to have to defend myself. I reached over and lightly squeezed his hand causing him to look up at me. There was a brief moment where my eyes betrayed me letting him know that I was just as broken inside as he was. I could see his eyes flicker from my eyes to my lips.

"So what happened?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I did this for a while. Then my brother got arrested for selling. Again Jared was more than open to helping us. Offered to make all my brothers problems and debt go away all I had to do was meet with his father. I instantly knew that it was not a good idea. His dad is no joke but I was not going to let my brother rote in jail. Just cutting to the case by brothers charges were dropped but I ended up arrested." He stopped talking.

"For what?" I asked not shore if he would answer.

"Breaking and entry, destruction of property, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted murder." He told me keeping his eyes seat on the floor.

"Oh my god David. What did you do?" I asked him.

Keeping my hand still on his to let him know that I was not scared or judging just curious.

"I was supposed to go ruff up a guy who owed some money. Break in his house scare him. You know it was supposed to be simple. Jared's dad just left out the part where he was a former hired hand like I had somehow become. He put up a fight a good one that I was not expecting. At one point I did not think I was going to make it out of that house. I don't know where I found it but at some point I found a bat. And I hit him with it. And I hit him, and hit him, until he did not get back up. The guy almost died."

I could tell he was really upset. In fact it looked like he was about to cry.

"David you don't need to talk about this." I told him.

I truly felt sorry I ever even brought it up.

"Jared's dad managed to get me off with just probation and completion of rehab. He assumes I will come back to work for him when I get off probation." He finished.

"My point being Jared is a very manipulated guy. He will do anything and use anyone to get what he wants. His dad is doing a very good job in training him to take over the family business. He's an even worse boyfriend."

I thought about what he was saying and at first could not think how someone could possibly be an even worse boyfriend. Then I instantly thought of a few.

I could not help but stiffen up. I was becoming increasingly aware of how close David was to me. I withdrew my hand from his. I placed both of my hands on my lap and turned away from him so he could not see the single tear that trailed down the right side of my cheek.

"Great so now you're scared of me. Just like everyone else." He huffed under his breath.

He obviously miss read my sudden withdrawn body language. Was I scared of him? I was instantly more aware that he was far more able to hurt me if he wanted to then I thought. The question remained. Was I scared? The answer was no. Yes he has made some very serious mistakes but people do stupid shit when there using drugs, and others have done worse than him.

I turned back to look at him. He was slouched over with his face in his hands.

"How about a smoke?" I asked him.

He just looked up at me confusion all over his face.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm going out for a smoke. Do you want to come?" I asked him.

He just looked back at me for a few moments before smiling. His smile was quickly returned by my own. I quickly grabbed my pack from my room and then ran outside. He fallowed behind me.

We were halfway done with our cigarettes before anyone spoke.

"Why aren't you scared?" He asked me.

I knew that everyone who knew about his past must have made quick exits from his life.

"If you knew about all the fucked up shit that I have done you would not be asking that." I told him. "Plus I have seen a lot worse." I told him. I quickly put out my cigarette and made my way back inside before he could ask the question I knew was lingering on his tong.

By the time he fallowed me inside I was already sitting down on the couch watching Jerry Springer.

"You want to watch?" I asked him.

Letting him know right away that I did not want to talk about what I said outside. I was being selfish especially after all that he told me but I really did not care.

He just smiled and sat down next to me. I scooted in closer to him. Just needing to be close to someone. Again I was being selfish because I knew he liked me more than I liked him.

He did not protest he just placed his arm around my shoulder pulling me in the rest of the way. Closing the space between us. I leaned into him resting my head on his chest. It was comforting to be so close to someone who was just as broken as I was. Not caring if he might read into this more then there was. I just needed the comfort.

We watched the show laughing at the idots who were fighting over a stripper. We remained in the same position as we laughed. My body moved against his as he laughed.

"Who are you?" Someone asked forcefully from behind us.

We both turned toured the voice. This being the first time my head left his chest sense I put it there. Standing a few feet away from us was my dad. And he did not look happy. In fact he looked as if he might murder David if he gave him an answer he did not like. We must have been laughing so hard we did not even hear the door open.

"I will repeat. Who are you?" He asked David directly.

I instantly thought about how this must look. The two of us sitting there like that. I looked down at myself in my sweat pants and sports bra. I mean it's more close then I normally wear but I still don't think my dad would want me to be cuddling with a guy wearing just a bra. Then my eyes found a browse that was on my arm from where Peter drabbed me the night before and my wrist from when me and David were fighting not too long ago. I silently prayed that he would not see the two clear hand prints on my body.

From his expression I could tell that he did. David was just sitting there in shock not knowing what to do as my very intimidating father gave him the death stair.

_This was not going to end well. _I thought to myself.


	52. Chapter 51

I knew I had to say something soon before my dad got the wrong idea. Although I was shore he had already reached that idea.

"High dad." I said as I stood up. "This is David." I said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Okay where is Izzy and why is David sitting on my couch?" He asked me even though he was still looking at David who quickly stood up off of the couch at his statement.

"Izzy left a while ago. And before you have a heart attack." I told him drawing his attention back to me.

"David's gay." I finished my sentence.

"What?" Both David and my dad said at the same time.

I looked back at David and gave him a look tell him to go along with what I was saying.

"Don't worry David my dad won't say anything." I told him. Then looked back to my dad.

"Rite dad?" I asked him.

He just looked at David not knowing what he should say.

"You're gay?" He asked David.

"Yep." He responded sending a quick glimpse at me.

"I haven't really come out though." He continued finally getting over the shock of what I said and joining in. "My brother would not really understand, plus I don't think the guys on the wrestling team would feel comfortable they knew there captain liked boys." He told my dad.

I could see that he was trying to hold back a smile I just hoped that my dad could not see it.

"You're on the wrestling team?" My dad asked.

He seemed to have relaxed a little.

"Yes. Coach has me personally training Thana." He told my dad.

I was surprised at the 180 my dad did. He no longer looked angry just curios. He pushed his way around me getting in-between me and David motioning for him to sit back down. I just walked into the kitchen to get a drink and watch whatever was about to happen.

"So how does your team feel about having a girl join the team?" He asked.

David relaxed realizing that he was in the clear.

"They were not happy at first but Thana has proved that she can handle her own. In fact most of the team is a little scared of her." He told him.

I could not help but laugh at his statement.

"Scared of me." I called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Your scary." He answered.

My dad just laughed and then pointed at me.

"Her scary." He said.

I could not help but be insulted.

"Hey I beat him." I said pointing at David as I walked back into the living room.

My dad looked back to David.

"She did?" He asked.

"If you count kicking me in the balls to get out of a pin winning." He stated looking rite at me.

"You did what?" My dad asked looking directly at me.

"I only did it once. And it was our first practice. That's when I still thought he was an ass." I stated.

"Don't swear." My dad told me before looking back to David. "How do you feel about having her on the team?" He asked David.

"Who am I to judge?" David said obviously referring to the fact that my dad thought he was gay.

My dad just shook his head in agreement.

"So do you think she's good enough? I mean she's going to be wrestling guys who are a lot bigger then her. I just want to make shore she's not going to get hurt." He said.

"Coach will not let her compete until he knows she will win. He's not going to be a couch who brought a girl to companions just so she can lose." He told my dad.

"Thana's a natural. She's quick on her feet, a fast learner, and great at predicting what her opponent is going to do. I'm shore that she will be fine." He finished.

"Really?" He asked again not quite believe what David was saying.

"I mean she gave me this black eye, and she did break that kids arm at school." He said trying to defend me.

I spit my drink out all over the floor. I can't believe he just told my dad that.

"You broke a kids arm?" He asked me.

"I did not mean to. I tried to put him into one of those holds you see in MMA or UFC. I did not know it would be so easy to snap." I told him completely lying. I had every intention of breaking his arm.

"How is it I did not know about this?" He asked.

"I don't know." I told him.

"And these bruises?" He asked me pointing to my arm and wrist.

"We were practicing. That's how he got the black eye." I told my dad.

"Take it easy on her next time." He told David who shook his head in response.

"Now I need to get some work done why don't you guys go hang out in your room. I don't need you seeing the photos." He was obviously talking about crime scene photos.

"Okay." I said more than happy to get out of the room.

I grabbed hold of David and dragged him after me. Once we were in my room and the door was shut I slapped him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" He asked me as he rubbed the spot I just hit.

"You told him I broke a kids arm." I snapped at him.

"You told him I was gay." He shot back.

"Well it worked did it not. I mean you saw. He was going to kill you." I told him.

He just looked back at me thinking about what I just said. He still looked mad.

"Plus it got you unlimited, door shut access to my room." I told him holding out my hands and spinning around. Being over girly and giggly.

"I guess it did." He said as he stepped towered me and wrapped his arms around me.

I quickly pushed him away. He stumbled back a little more then I actually pushed him. Until he pretended to trip and fall back onto my bed. He patted the empty space next to him. Singling for me to join him.

"Now what would your boyfriend think?" I teased him.

"You mean the imaginary one, I think he'll understand." He told me smiling.

After a few seconds his smile faded away, replaced by a more series expression.

"Is it always that easy?" He asked me.

"Is what always so easy?" I asked him back.

"For you to lie." He looked worried about how I would react to his question.

"It's just you just thought that up so fast. I'm also shore you manipulated Scott into covering for you. From what I know about him he would have never agreed to letting you go to that part. And the way you threatened that Peter guy." He finished.

"I guess it is." I answered him.

"I wasn't always like that. Promise." I answered.

"What changed?" He asked.

I let out a huff and took the seat next to him.

"Well when you grow up living in a world where no one cares about you, you have to be manipulative, and a good liar to get by." I told him.

"I find that hard to believe, that no one cared about you." He told me. "They would have to be crazy."

"When you're a kid in foster care that's how it feels. Especially for me. My parents did not die. I was abandoned at a police station or so I thought." I mumbled under my breath.

"So the way I see it being manipulative is not a bad thing. It's a way to live. Making people think they care about you. Or making them think your ideas are there's is the only way to get what you need."

"Being a good liar is the only way to get out of trouble because no one's going to defend you." I told him.

I have never opened up like this with anybody. Knowing he would not judge me because he was just as lost put me at ease.

"And this rough and tuff exterior?" He asked me.

"That is to keep away the people who want to hurt you." I told him no longer looking at him.

It was easy for him to tell I was upset. I got tense again and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Does that always work?" He asked.

I could feel his eyes on me waiting for my answer.

"Most of the time." I said out loud not meaning to.

I could sense him tense up next to me. Wanting to ask more. I was grateful that he did not push.

Finally not able to stand the silence any more I looked at him.

"So I could really use a gay best friend." I teased but he seemed to understand.

He smiled back at me.

"I'm pretty shore you already have one. Her name is Izzy." He told me.

I could not help but laugh. He was rite. I had totally forgotten about Izzy.

"Your just easer to talk to. I love Izzy don't get me wrong."

He smiled at me.

"So is that why you keep rejecting me?"

I just smacked his arm.

"You know what I mean. It's just that If I tell her, she'll tell Stella, and Stella will tell Allen. And she would not understand." I told him.

"No she wouldn't." He told me. "Do you know her families rich?"

I shook my head. I had no idea.

"I'm not stupid, but I'm not quitting the band. I love it. I never know I could love something so much. I even wrote my first song today. So it's not like I can avoid Jared, but trust me I'm not looking to make him my boyfriend. I don't really do boyfriends." I told him.

"That's not what it looked like last night." He seemed to be getting angry at his own words.

"I was just looking for a good time. He was the most willing."

"That's not true." He said to me. His eyes ran over my body, lust filled his eyes.

I thought back to our dance. I guess he was rite he was much easier to seduce then Cared had been. He also made it clear that he wanted more then I was willing to give. I was not going to lead someone along who obviously wanted more out of me than I was willing to give him.

"Sometimes what you want and what you need are two different things." I told him.

"And what is it that you need?" He asked me in a husky voice.

He seemed to genially care about my needs.

"I need a friend who's not going to take my shit because they can see right through me. Some one who's not scared to call me out when I'm wrong. Someone who's not scared to challenge me our to help me set my bounders when I get out of control. I need a friend who is not a afraid to take a punch when they piss me off." I laughed looking at his face.

"A friend not afraid to call my brother when I'm about to do something stupid. I do a lot of stupid shit. And most importantly someone who will not judge me because there just as fucked up as me?"

The last part causing both of us to laugh.

When we finished laughing he laid back down on my bed. In the exact spot he was in before. I laid down next to him. Keeping a safe distance.

"Why would you not want that friend as a boyfriend?" He asked me very seriously/.

I did not bother to look at him. I just looked at my ceiling.

"Because I don't do boyfriends. It's a lot easier when you don't get emotionally attached. Plus I would mess it up. Losing both a boyfriend and a friend." I told him.

"Why is it such a bad thing to get emotionally attached?" He asked.

"Because everyone leaves." I told him.

"You don't really believe that?" He asked me looking worried.

"I do." I told him seriously.

"Why do you think you would mess it up?" He seemed to finally be running out of steam.

"I could never trust someone enough to be in a real relationship."

"You don't trust me?" He asked sounding hurt.

"I don't trust anyone. Especially not in that way."

"That's no way to live." He told me.

"I know and that's why I'm trying to make friends. Real friends. It's what I need."

He seemed to be thinking about what I had just told him. He rolled over to his side so he was facing me directly. I followed suit.

"So will you do me the honor of being my gay best friend." I asked him in the way you would purpose.

He smiled at me.

"Okay, but only when your fathers around. Otherwise I'm going to go back to flirting with you."

I laughed at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Is that what you count as flirting?" I pointed back to the living room. Thinking of him barging into my house and fighting with me.

"No normally I'm a lot more genital." He informed me.

"Oh yeah."

"Yep."

"How does that look?" I asked him.

"Like this." He said as he gently trailed his fingertips along the exposed skin of my back. When he felt me shiver under his touch he smiled removing his hand from my skin and grabbing a hold of my bun. Pulling my head back violently causing me to tilt my head back and wines out from pain and shock.

"But then I realized you don't do gentile." He said as he moved in close to me.

"I realized you liked it rough." He said as he used his other arm to pull me into him closing the space between is. "So I adjusted." He said the last pert whispering in my ear. I could feel his breath against my ear.

He was rite. My body was heating up instantly responding to his touch. What he did not seem to have figured out was I was the one who liked to be rough. Not the o their way around. Even though this felt good momentarily I knew that I would have to take back control soon, before my anxiety sets in.

So I rolled out of his grasp. Which hurt because of his grip on my hair but it worked. He let go. I quickly rolled over on top of him. Holding him down with a very carefully placed knew.

"Know that's not something a good GBF would do."

He just started to laugh as he pushed me off of him and back onto my back. He stood up off the bed and helped me up.

"Cant promises it won't happen again. Promises I'll try." He told me.

"Then I can't promise I won't punch you again."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

I looked at my phone and realized we had been in here a while.

I got up and walked out of my room.

"Dad." I called out, no answer.

The two of us walked out into the living room. There was a note on the table where I had left my dad.

Had to go to work.

Money on counter.

David has to be out by 10.

Dad.

I looked back to my phone it was 5:40.

"What's the not say?" He asked me.

"He had to go to work. What do you want for supper? It's on my dad." I said holding up the forty dollars he left.

"There's this place that makes great wings."

"Sounds great."

I let him order for the both of us because I did not have a menu. I hoped he picked something good.

"We have an hour. What do you want to do while we wait?"

I knew what he wanted to do. So I thought of another way for him to get all of his frustration out.

"Do you want to spar?" I asked him.

"It's against my probation." He told me.

"To fight, not to spar with a little girl." I told him.

"I don't know." He said obviously conflicted.

"Well how about I just beat you up and you take it then?" I asked him mockingly.

"That's the definition of our relationship." He told me.

"So what do you say? Teach me some knew moves." I said to him.

"I'll teach you some knew moves."

I ignored him and ran into my room. I changed out of my pant and into black spandex shorts. I pulled on my ankle pads and then quickly wrapped my hands. I grabbed the punching mats and ran out to the living room. I threw the mitts at him before he had the time to check me out. He fallowed me outside. I left the screen door open so we could hear the door bell

"Show me what you got." He challenged.

He slapped the mitts together and held them up near his face.

I readied myself. Holding my fists up near my face. I turned connecting my right foot with the left mat then quickly changing feet connecting my left foot with the right mat a little harder. Once back on both feet I started punching at the mitts.

At first I fallowed a pattern.

Left, right, left right.

Right, left, right, right.

He then started moving the mitts so I would punch and kick at will.

I could see him watching my every move. He was a trained fighter I was not so I was excited to see what feedback he would give me.

We did this for a few more minutes until we were both seating and needed to take a water break. It was surprising what a work out we managed to do in such a short time. We were both covered in sweat. His shirt was completely covered in sweat. So I assumed I was doing something right. The damp fabric against his skin seemed to be bothering him so he quickly removed his shirt and tossed it to the side.

I could not help but admire his perfectly toned abs and chest as I took a sip of water, but his body was not the most surprising thing.

"I did not know you have tattoos." I said as I looked at his almost completely covered chest.

Fighting the left breast muscle perfectly was a black and gray tattoo of a scull with its mouth open. It seemed to have vampire like fangs and had a small red heart in its mouth. The only part of the tattoo that was in color. A small trail of red blood slipping down the skulls chin. It was so detailed. You could see every crease, and indent of the skull. It looked almost real. It was sitting atop two beautiful roses who had multiple leaves spreading out on each side of them.

The thorn full steams can be seen running in the back of the skulls through and out through one of its empty eye sockets. There was shading behind it that made it seem like light was shining from behind the skull. And atop forming to the curve of his collar bone where black slowing vine like leaves, that almost looked like they were in the shadows because of the fake shaded light

Underneath his right color bone curving along it was three cursive words. I had to take a closer look to read it. It said Trust Your Strength.

Rite under the word strength was a small swallow like bird that was flying toward the top of his shoulder. It had something in his mouth. I had to take a step to the side so I could see the tattoo on the top of his shoulder. In the birds mouth it was holding the cored to a dream catcher that hung on his shoulder, but stopped rite where his sleeve would.

"My brothers a tattoo artist." He reminded me. "Do you really think I would not have any?" He asked.

"Do you have any more?" I asked him curious if there were any I could not see.

He turned around so I could see the one that rested directly in the middle of his shoulder blades.

It was one of those two praying hands with rosary beads, tattoos. There where scroll like parchment on each side of the hands.

One read James Motta and the other Catherin Motta. On the cross part of the rosary was a date. Did not want to get close enough to read it but I knew it must be the day his parents died.

He then turned back to me when he thought I had looked enough.

"I have one more." He said as he pulled down the hem of his pants that rested on his right hip. Reveling his last tattoo that framing his hip bone. It was three Roman numeral numbers.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The day I got clean." He told me.

I did one more quick look over. They were all so amazing.

"There great. Your brother is really good." I told him.

"If you want I can set it up so he can do you." He told me.

I chuckled against his wording.

"I'll keep that in mind but I like my virgin skin just the way it is." I told him.

He just smiled at me finishing his water. He tossed the bottle aside.

"So you're good, but there are a few things you could work on. Mostly with your kicks. Your punches are basically perfect." He told me bring back the topic we were on before.

I just nodded in agreement waiting for him to continue.

"Okay do one of those kicks you did before but hold it." He told me.

I did what he said. It was harder than I thought it would be to hold my leg up in this position and started to get wobbly. He came over and grabbed hold of my leg holding it up and his other hand rested on my back. Holding me into place.

"Okay this is good but when you need to turn your hips more." He told me. "Your body should be complete facing that way." He said motioning in the direction I was kicking. "Your hip and your leg should basically be one strait line." He said as he moved his hand from my back and pushed my hip forward standing rite against my back so I would not fall over.

"See." He said. As he held me into place.

Chest resting on my back, hand on my hip, his other hand holding my leg into the air.

But he was rite. In this position I was able to reach higher and it felt better. He let me go so I fell back into standing position. He grabbed the mitts and walked around in front of me.

"Try kicking like that." He told me.

I did as he said and not only was I able to reach a little higher there was more power behind my kicks. I kicked a few times before switching legs and trying it with the other.

"Great." He told me.

He went on to tell me that even though I punch good I need to remember to guard my face. He saw my arms falling from time to time. Also that I needed to move a little more that I stood to still making me an easy target.

We continued to spar. I had not had this much fun in a while. It felt great to no I was learning to be a better fighter. Every now and then again he would correct something and then we would continue on.


	53. Chapter 52 - Scott

"Scott do we really have to do this right now. It's been a long day can't we wait to tomorrow. Plus you're supposed to be grounded." Stiles told me.

"Grounded. Really." I responded.

"Well you at least have to pretend to be ground." He told me.

"Stiles I really don't care. You saw the list. It's a dead pool and two of Thana's band mates are on it." I told him for the hundredth time.

"I get that Scott but we did not even know. I don't think Thana knows her friends are supernatural." He told me.

"I don't care if she does not know. I just need to make shore she's okay?"

"I'm shore she's fine." He said as he came to a stop. Parking in front of my dad's place.

"There not even worth that much money. I mean Jared's only worth 100k." He told me.

I could not help but wonder if he thought that was actually helping.

"Stiles Izzy is worth one million." I reminded him.

"I can't believe Izzy is you know. I mean she is a little weird. What do you think she is?" He asked me.

"I don't know Stiles." I snapped back at him as we made our way to the front door.

Stiles was about to knock on the door but I quickly grabbed his hand stopping it in mid swing.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't hear that?" I asked hi-+3

+m as I tilted my head toward the door. Trying to listen.

"You know I can't." He responded. "What is it?"

I did not answer I just focused on listening more closely. At first I did not know what I was listening to. It all just sounded like a bunch of noise but I quickly made out the sounds. It was the sounds of fighting. Someone was in there punching and kicking away at something no someone. I recognized the grunts they belonged to Thana. I instantly thought the worst case scenario. Someone was attacking Thana.

"Scott what is it?"

"Thana she's in trouble." I told him.

"Hold on." Stiles said as he ran back to his jeep.

I used the key my father had given me for the first time and slowly opened the door. Stiles was quickly back at my side. Holding his bat in his hands. Ready to fallow me in.

I ran into the house with Stiles closely behind me. I followed the noise. I quickly made it to the back doors the fight seemed to be happening out side. When my eyes found the source of all the commotion I instantly froze in the door way.

I stopped so abruptly that Stiles walked right into me. In the back yard Thana was fighting with David. He was standing there with this mitt like things on his hands and Thana was punching and kicking away wildly.

In between her moves David would swing at her. She would bob, weave, and block him. It was obvious that if she miscalculated she would be hit in the face.

Neither of them noticed we were hear. Not even as Stiles walked around me so he could see what was going on.

It was not until David bent over using his leg to take her out at the knee. She staggered back. I was afraid she was going to fall back onto the hard ground. She did not fall though. David's arm was around her waist holding her steady. It wasn't until this moment that I realized David did not have a shirt on.

Stiles dropped his bat; the loud sound of it hitting the ground rang through the silence.

Both Thana and David turned their heads to look at us. David's arms were still around her waist.

"Get your hands off my sister." I practically growled at him.

I expected him to instantly release her. Instead he smirked at me and pulled her closer, so their chests were now touching.

"David." She said as she squirmed out of his arms.

"Hey Scott." Was all she said.

She was now facing us but still standing to close to him.

"Stiles." She said waving at him.

"What's he doing here?" I snapped at her.

"Relax. You sound just like dad." She told me as she walked by me and into the house.

"I do not." I called out after her.

"I'm afraid you kind of do." David said with a smile as he followed Thana too closely for my likening.

He walked and sat down on a stool at the counter. He was not even trying to hide the fact that he was checking of my sister as she bent over to grab two bottles of water from the bottom draw of the fridge.

She turned back around and tossed him a water. I watched the two of them drink there water.

"You did not answer me. What are you here?" I asked David this time.

"I thought it was obvious. I came to work up a sweat with your little sis."

Thana almost choked on her water as he purposely tried to piss me off.

"Where's dad?" I asked Thana.

"He had to go back to work." She told me.

"Do's he know he's here?" I asked her pointing at David. My words laced with venom.

"Yes he does. David's allowed to be here until ten."

"Looks like we will have plenty of time to get to know each other." David said.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"By the way if dad asks David here is a in the closet gay." She told me.

I looked at her confused.

_Why would I do that?_ I thought.

"If he's in the closet how would we know he's gay?" Stiles asked.

I could not believe him. The first time he breaks the longest silence of his life and it's to ask a stupid ass question.

"Good question." Thana responded.

_I'm surrounded by idiots. _

"You can always say I hit on you." David told Stiles.

At first Stiles smiled proud that pretended, fake gay David would hit on him. Then once he realized what they were talking about he returned to normal.

"You know I'm not gay." He said to David.

"Never said you were." David responded.

"Well I'm not. I have a girlfriend."

"We know." Thana responded.

"Yeah you know. She's your cousin." He told her. "Her hot cousin Malia." He told David.

"Scott I think I broke your friend?" David told me.

"Stiles we get it. You're not gay." I told him.

"Well maybe we should tell that the all the gay kids. There always hitting on me." He responded.

We all just looked at him.

"You do realize I'm not actually gay?" David asked Stiles.

He seemed too embarrassed because he stopped talking. Thank god.

"Why does dad think he's gay?" I asked.

"Because she told him I was." David answered.

"Why?" I asked again.

"I had to say something dad was going to kill him." She told me.

Only making me more curious and angry.

"Why?" This time it was Stiles that asked.

"He came home and caught us in a compromising position." David responded trying to get a rise out of me.

It was working. Before I could respond in any way Thana slapped him.

"Shut up." She told him.

"We were watching TV on the couch. He came in and we did not hear him because we were laughing. He got the wrong idea. So I lied." She told me. "David and I are just friends."

_Friends sense when were they friends._

"I think I liked it better when you two hated each other." I told them truthfully.

"Hates a strong word." Than told me. "I would not say I hated him." She finished.

David laughed at her response.

"I only hated her a little." David added in.

"She kicked you in the balls." I reminded him.

"Yeah you did." He said looking at her.

"It could have been worse." She told him.

"How?" He asked starting to get angry all over again.

"Well she did break that other kids arm." Stiles chimed in.

I rolled my eyes at him. Whose side was he on?

"That's true." David said seeming to relax again.

"I did leave you in one peace." She told him smiling.

"What happened to your face?" I asked him.

"She punched me." David told me.

"When?" Stiles asked.

"At my party last night." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You deserved that." She snapped at him. I was not expecting her to be the one to get angry. I will take what I can get.

"How do you figure?" He snapped back.

Standing up from the stole nocking it over behind him as he did.

I got the feeling that something else happened at that party. Something between the two of them.

"You called him." She said pointing at me.

"You ratted me out like a little snitch!" She yelled at him.

"Well sorry. I was trying to save you. Your drunk, coked up ass was about to sleep with that scumbag. Who you just met by the way." He added in.

Stiles looked at me. He was in shock. I told him Thana got into some trouble last night at the party but I did not tell him what actually happened. I could tell he was not shore if he believed it or not.

"My here." She snapped at him.

She was now leaning over.

"Well sorry. I won't try that again." He yelled back at her.

I was starting to think getting them mad was a bad idea. They both had explosive tempers.

Then they both started laughing. He is literally laughing. _What the hell was going on?_

"Good because you would not make a goof hero." She told him.

"I would make a great super-hero."

"I don't know I think your more of like and anti-hero. Like Batman." She told him.

"I'll take that Batman's the shit." He responded. "So does that make you Catwomen?"

"Super sexy, tough girl in leather. With a whip and claws. Who always is kicking Batman's ass." She responded. "Of course I'm Catwoman."

"Oh my god there so cute." Stiles blurted out.

Everyone turned to look at him and started to laugh. Except for me. Why was he trying to encourage this?

Finally the doorbell rang breaking up the mood.

"Food." Thana yelled out as she ran to the door.

I walked over to David while Thana was busy flirting with the delivery boy.

"Yes." He replied when I was standing next to him.

"If you try to sleep with my sister I will kill you." I came right out and told him.

He let out a slight chuckle then looked back at me.

"You don't have to worry about that. I have already tried to sleep with her. She shot me down. Made it perfectly clear she wants to be just friends. It should be her unhealthy attraction to Jared you should be worried about."

I was latterly about to rip his throat out when Thana walked back over. Placing the bag of food down in front of us.

"Why are the good ones always taken?" She asked referring to the delivery boy.

"That's not true. I'm still single." David relied.

"Exactly."

I could not believe him. He was flirting with her right in front of me.

"We have plenty you guys want some wings?" She asked us.

"No." I said and at the same time Stiles said. "Yes."

"Here." She told him pulling a stole around the counter from him to sit on.

He joined them and they started eating. I just ignored them and sat on the couch.

"If you put a shirt on." I herd Stiles say to David.

I turned to see what they were talking about.

"Or you could take yours off and make things interesting." Thana replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked as I made my way over to them.

Grabbing a wing finally giving into my hunger.

"I'm going to teach Stiles to take down someone." David answered.

"Just debating if it should involve shirts or not." Thana added in.

I just ignored her statement and looked to Stiles.

"You know I could teach you to fight." I told him.

"Yeah but it's not the same. David's a trained fighter." He told me.

"You are." I asked him.

"Yeah. I used to." He said but Stiles interrupted him.

"He was a MMA champion." Stiles finished for him.

"Yeah that." David said.

"Why did you stop?" I asked suspiciously. This was the first time I herd of this, that would be something people would talk about.

"Why does it matter?" Thana snapped at me. "It just means he has more time to train me. She told me.

"I was just asking a question you don't need to bite my head off." I responded.

I spent the next few hours watching Thana and David. I could not get over how friendly they were. They hated each other yesterday. But now they were talking and laughing. David was also way to handsie for my liking. Thana did not seem to mind. In fact it just lead them to wrestle around the living room. At some point Stiles joined in. He was determined to learn how to deafened himself. He just ended getting himself handed to him by Thana.

I could not help but wonder where she learned to fight,

I noticed that it was dark outside and looked at my phone.

"It's getting late. We should get going?" I told them.

Thana took a second to look at her phone.

"I guess your rite. You should probably get going before dad comes home. You're supposed to be grounded." She told me with an evil smirk on her face.

"Yeah thank you for that by the way. I cover for you so you can go out and get in all sorts of trouble and I get grounded." I stool had no idea how that happened.

"Hey that's not my fault. You can thank the guy who lost his head. I might get a little wild but I don't know what kind of party's you go to. At least everyone left my party with their heads still attached. Now they may not be fully functioning but still attached." She told me.

I did not know if I wanted to light at her comment or be worried that she did not seem to be upset at all that someone was running around decapitating people.

"She has a point." Stiles said.

"Whatever let's get going. You to." I pointed at David.

I then looked to Thana.

"And you please just stay out of trouble. And hang in a group. You can't be too safe." I told her, I did not like the thought of her being alone with Izzy or Jared.

At least until we found out what they are.

"Yes dad." She told me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw David walk by me and into the back yard.

"Were are you going?" I called out after him.

"To get my shirt." He responded as he made his way out side.

"Thana seriously why would you want to be friends with him?" I asked her.

She looked at me like my question offended her. I could not figure out why.

"You would not understand." She told me.

"Obviously I don't." I responded.

"Come on guys can't me all just get along." Stiles asked.

"No." Both Thana and I answered at the same time.

"What I miss?" David asked finally wearing a shirt.

"Nothing." I answered before anyone else could.

"Let's get going." I told Stiles.

"By Thana." He said as he followed me to the door.

When I was outside I looked though the open door to see David still inside.

"That means you to." I told him.

"I think I'll stay." He answered causing Thana to laugh.

"Our dad said you had to be out by ten and it's fifteen after." I told him.

"Do you see your dad?" He asked me.

Obviously not caring at all about the rules.

"Just go." She told him. "I don't want you two fighting. I'm tired any way." She told him.

He gave her a quick smile and then followed us out.

We made our way to our cars. I looked back to see that Thana was inside with the door closed.

"Hey David." I called after him.

He stopped what he was doing. His hand resting on his cars door handle.

"What?" He asked. Not even bothering to turn around.

"Stay the hell away from my sister." I demanded.

This caused him to turn around.

"Yeah that's not going to happen."

"No you don't understand me. You're going to stay away from my sister." I threatened as I took a step closer to him.

"Scott." Stiles called me from his car.

"Hold on Stiles, I think Scott is trying to make a threat." David told him.

It was taking all of my control not to attack his cocky ass.

"That was a threat." I told him taking another step closer.

He quickly closed the space between us.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" He asked full of confidence. He did not find me threating at all.

"How about I start with telling Thana that you tried to kill a man. Then we will go from there." I told him.

He did not have the reaction I thought he would. He just smiled and laughed at me. Stiles quickly joined me at my side.

"What's so funny?"

"Here I thought you were going to threaten bodily harm. Go ahead and tell her. Tell her. Do it right now."

"What's wrong with you?" Stiles asked.

He just turned away and got into his car. He rolled down the window before he left.

"Just so you know. I already told her and she does not care." He told me before driving away.

I could not believe what he just told me. _He told her. Why would he do that? _Then the second half of his statement. _She did not care. How could she not care?_

"Scott what the hell was that?" Stiles asked.

"What you mean?"

"It's not bad enough that we have assassins, and hunters after us. Did you really have to go and threaten someone we know is capable of murder?" He asked me.

"Exactly I don't want him around her." I snapped at him.

"I know it's not ideal but it's obvious he likes her. He's not going to hurt her. Plus she could probably take him. I just don't think we need another enemy. Maybe having someone like him on our side can be a good thing."

"We already have someone like him. His name is Peter." I said to him.

He seemed to agree with me. Not saying anything else as we got into the car and drove away in silence.


End file.
